When Our Fates Meet
by armyprincess
Summary: Four months after the Cullens leave, Bella is starting to heal. What will happen when she runs into someone who is sent back for her, though he doesn't know it yet. What will happen when these two find out what fate has for them?
1. Prologue

**Authors note!!! and disclamier! **

**i dont own anything twili****ght it all belongs to stephanie meyers! **

this is my first fan fic please be easy and not rude! comments are welcome and like most i would love some reviews!!

* * *

**The Prophecy**

**APOV**

"_One shall come to be, a Witch, her powers, though unknown, will be greater than any of those who have come before her. She will join with and be turned by he who can control those around him and his coven. Their mating will be of that which is unheard of yet, a witch and a vampire. Her powers will only come into light when she has found this one and his lips touch her; until that time has come she will be as any other human. When the light of their power is known the fight will come, the outcome of this fight is unknown, as is the parties involved. The pair must fight to keep what they love lest all shall perish. This pair with their coven shall become the order in our supernatural world, should the battle be in their favor."_

What?! What did I just see? I closed my eyes trying to search for more.

"_We shall take our leave now, this is all we know"_

Damnit! What was that? I could not see who was speaking, but I saw who they were speaking to. Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The Volturi.

Shit. That was the past I have never seen the past before. What is going on?


	2. Chapter 1 Fate

**In this chapter, there are only minimal changes, sentence changes and restructures. I didn't take anything out. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing Twilight. That belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

**4 Months after they have left Bella**

**JPOV**

I am still trying to get a grasp on what she said. From the moment we met I thought my place was with her. But now she says it's not, and she won't even give me an explanation…..

_"Jasper, I love you, I have since the moment I saw you in my vision, but I always knew we weren't meant to be forever."Alice sighed and looked at the ground._

_"What are you saying Alice? You don't want me here anymore?" I was doing my best to stay calm, but she was breaking my cold dead heart. Until Alice my world was dark, she brought me the light, and a new way of life. I just don't understand where she is going with this._

_"No Jasper! That is not what I mean at all….. Shit!" I looked at her shocked, she rarely ever cussed, but stayed quiet trying to let her finish._

_"Jasper… Our time, though I wish like hell it was, was not meant forever."_

_"Alice, I…"_

_"Let me finish please Jasper."_

_She looked so sad. I just nodded at her to continue._

_"I… I have tried to ignore the things I have seen, and tried to keep you here by my side. But the more I fight it the stronger my visions get."_

_I started to speak but she stopped me by putting her hand up._

_"I can't tell you everything in my visions, I feel like this is a path you need to find mostly on your own. But I can tell you a few things that will help lead you in the right direction."_

_I was breaking apart on the inside, what can I say to make her stop this nonsense? I belong with her. I don't care what her visions are telling her they are wrong! I started to tell her this but again she stopped me._

_"Jasper, I know this is hard to understand and accept, trust me I have fought this myself. But it is not something we can fight, it is fate, and it will get its way in the end."_

_She stopped took a deep unneeded breath and continued._

_"What I have seen is that your place or destiny rather is no longer with me. Things that have occurred have changed that. It…. It isn't bad, it is just a path that you need to find, to find your place and to fill your destiny. All the visions I have had tell me this, and I can't fight it any longer Jasper, I have to let you go and let you follow this new path."_

_She was letting me go….. I looked down at her spiky hair, her face to the ground. I could hear the low tearless sobs coming from her. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug, whispering into her hair "Alice, there is no other place I want to be. Right here with you is where I belong, and nowhere else. We can fight whatever your visions are saying together, we both know they aren't always right, they can be changed."_

_She slowly pulled away, sighing again and said "I wish it were true Jasper, but it can't be fought, like I said its fate. I want you to know that I will always love you, and I hope that we can stay in touch, and stay friends. I don't want to lose you completely because of this Jasper, but we do have to part our ways here."By the end of this, through her pain she was feeling resolve, to her this was the only way._

_I thought over all this for a few minutes defeated. I will go on this path she says I need to go on, but I will come back to her, my place is here._

_I pulled her in for another hug, which she returned with all her strength. I knew this was hurting her, but she felt it was right._

_So I pulled back kissed her forehead sighed again and said "Well, where do I start to look for this path that leads to my destiny?"_

_What she said shocked me the most. "Forks Jasper. You need to go back to Forks."_

So here I am back in our house in Forks, trying to figure out what I am doing here. She wouldn't give me any other explanation, just to come here, be patient, and that would start me on the path that I needed to be on.

I just wish that whatever was going to happen would happen already. I miss Alice, and the rest of my family. I wanted to be done with this 'path' so that I could be back with them holding her in my arms. No things weren't great, everyone missed Bella, and the family seemed to be falling apart because of it. But at least we were together.

I want to call and talk to someone, I have been here a week now, and I miss them like crazy. But before I left Alice asked me not to. Said it would be easier for me to find my path. I think it was more to keep me from trying to go back.

But nothing is happening. I hunt every day, to give myself something to do other than sitting in this empty house. I am not worried much about my control, ever since Bella's fateful birthday party…. I have been too ashamed and upset with myself to even entertain the thought of a human's blood, much less enjoy the scent.

I didn't hear the truck at first, I was too busy thinking about Alice and how I missed her. But when I did, I froze. There was no mistaking it. I had heard it too many times to be wrong. But what do I do now? Hide here, or go out and say hello?

I sat on the couch debating as the truck got closer. I heard it stop just short of the end of the drive, the engine still running. The door opened, and I heard someone get out, the pain and sadness they were emitting was almost too much to take. I listened as they walked slowly towards the house, stopping just before the steps to the porch. It was then that their pain got to be too much, and I had to do something. Before my head had caught up with my feet, I had walked to the door and opened it.

Looking into those saddened deep brown eyes, I smiled gently "Hi Bella."

* * *

**Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. But please be nice, this is my first FanFic.**


	3. Chapter 2 Help

**This chapter has bigger changes, especially at the end, additions that I thought it needed. I took nothing out. **

**Thanks to jvcoleman and twimama77 for the reviews, I am glad that ya'll are liking it so far. Here is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer!**

* * *

**APOV**

_"Forks Jasper. You need to go back to Forks."_

I was sitting here in the woods in Denali, thinking about my last conversation with Jasper. It had, almost literally, killed me to send him on his way, but after the last few visions, I knew I couldn't hold on to him any longer.

I paused in my thoughts hearing someone's soft footsteps coming towards me. I tried to catch their scent, but the wind was blowing the wrong way. So I just tensed and waited for them to approach.

It wasn't but a few seconds later that I saw Rosalie walking through the trees towards me. She was the last person I had expected to come check on me. Carlilse, Esme, or even Emmett sure. But Rosalie? It doesn't really matter though, not like I can tell any of them what all is going through this messed up head of mine.

"What is it Rosalie?" Damn that came out with more attitude than I meant for it too.

She stopped looking wary about coming any closer.

"I am sorry Rose. I just have a lot on my mind right now." I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Alice, I don't like seeing you like this. But I am confused. You…." She stopped looking at me afraid to say what she wanted.

"What Rose?"

"Alice you sent Jasper away, you told him to leave. I know I don't have the full story behind it, because he wouldn't tell me before he left, and you just won't say anything to anyone." She grimaced at that but kept going. "You are getting almost as bad as Edward was before he took off. You are either holed up in your room or out here by yourself. Hasn't this family gone through enough? First we lose Bella because of Edward and his stupidly moral reasons."

She stopped with the confused look I gave her. She had never liked Bella, always gave her a hard time, as well as the rest of the family for encouraging Edward in his feelings for her. What was going on now? She's mad at him for doing what she wanted from the beginning?

She waited a minute for me to think before finishing.

"Alice, what I am trying to say is that this family, mine and yours, is falling apart. When Edward left Bella, he started this downhill spiral. Then he left, you send Jasper off, and it seems you are about to run too. But even beyond that… Can't you see the changes in the rest of us? No one is smiling much anymore, Esme tries to keep her sobs to herself, but I hear them. Carlilse and Emmett are both like broken men. I am not much better myself, but I am doing what I can. I am trying to hold what little bit of this family together that I can."

She stopped, pausing to collect her thoughts I assume before continuing.

"What I am trying to say Alice, is that I don't want to lose you too. Haven't we lost enough family already?"

I looked at her and saw her pained expression. She was trying, she really was. I had always thought she was too wrapped up in herself to see what was going on. But I haven't given her much credit. She sees more than even I do at times, because it is what is right here in front of me.

"Rose, you aren't going to lose me. I am not going anywhere. I am just having a hard time right now. I did what I felt that I had to do, but it still hurts."

"Alice, I don't understand. Can't you talk to me? Explain some of it. Let me help you through this. We, me, you and the rest of this family need to be there for each other. I know you said that you can't explain it, that you have to let it run its course on its own. But maybe if you give me just a few details I can help you. If in no other way than by being an ear."

I thought about what she said for a minute, trying to sort through it all. She seems to truly want to help, and is at a loss in how to do that right now. Maybe… maybe if I don't give her all the details of my visions… I don't know. Jasper needs to find this path on his own, I don't want anyone going to try and help or hinder for that matter. But it would make me feel a little better to have someone to talk to. Damnit! When did everything get so confusing? That's an easy question for me, the night Edward made the decision to leave Bella.

_"I was standing in the woods waiting on Jasper to come back. Edward had already come back from talking to him saying that he wanted a little time to himself. I could see the pain in Edward's eyes. I knew his decision before he said it._

_"Alice, we have to leave. I can't put her through this anymore. She will be safer if we leave and let her live her human life. I have to get her home now, but we will discuss it more when I come back. I am not going to change my mind." With that he turned and went to get her from the house._

_As soon as he walked off the first vision came to me. _

_Bella and Jasper sitting on a blanket in a small open field similar to our baseball field but much smaller. They were talking and she was eating. Then the sun came out from behind the clouds. She looked over at him and smiled shyly while he stood and took off his shirt. Showing all the scars he had from his life before me. Bella gasped when she saw them illuminated in the sun, but instead of being scared she… there was no other way to explain it she looked happy._

_"Thank you for showing me that Jasper. I know it took a lot of strength. It means a lot to me that you did." She smiled appreciatively at him._

_And then it ended. I didn't know what to make of it._

I came back from my memory with Rosalie snapping her fingers in front of my face. She looked really worried now. It is not often that vampires lose themselves in their thoughts. But here lately I have been doing it a lot.

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok?"

"Yeah Rose…" I had decided I am going to tell her what I can. She is right if I don't talk to someone soon I am going to lose it.

"Listen, I will tell you what I can of my visions. But it has to stay between us for now. Ok?" I watched her face to make sure she understood the seriousness of what I was asking her.

She didn't falter. "Ok Alice. Just talk to me let me see if I can help. I won't say anything as long as you say not to. Not even to Emmett."

"Rose, ever since Edward made his decision to leave Bella, for all of us to leave Bella, I have been having these visions." I paused, am I really sure that I can do this? Yes, yes she is my sister and friend, I can do this.

"These visions Rose…. They have been about Jasper and… Bella."

"Wha… What? Jasper and Bella? Why… Why would you be having visions about them?" She was shocked and confused, not that I could blame her. I was too, when I first started getting the visions.

"It took me awhile to realize it, but the reason I was having these visions was fate interceding. The last few visions made me realize that. Mainly the one about the past though."

"Past? You have never had a vision about the past before Alice." She interrupted.

"I know and it blew my mind as well. But what I saw… It is what made me decide to send Jasper away. He needed to go back to Forks Rose, to find his way to Bella. She is his fate that is what all the visions were trying to show me."

I knew that my pain was showing on my face when Rose wrapped her arms around me hugging me. "Are you sure Alice?" She whispered. I pulled back and told her about the vision of the past. The men telling Aro, Caius, and Marcus about what I assumed was a prophecy.

"That's… Wow… But how are you sure that it is Jasper and Bella?"

"We both know that Jasper can control those around him Rose, and in the visions I have had I have seen things that didn't make sense. I didn't think it was Bella, but there was no other explanation, and especially after that vision…. She is going to become a witch. When she sees Jasper again for the first time, he is going to brush his lips across her forehead. It is fate Rose." I whispered the last part, and she hugged tighter than before.

* * *

**Again Reviews are loved! **


	4. Chapter 3 losing it

**This Chapter has minimal changes, mainly a few sentence changes, and restructures. Nothing taken away.**

**Author notes..... thanks for all the reviews and story alerts! this is great!! **

**disclaimer:::: as always i do not own anything twilight.... well i do own a copy of the movie... hehe**

* * *

**BPOV**

Four months. I have made it four months since he left. The pain is still here. There is a hole in it that even Jacob hasn't been able to heal. But at least I am smiling again at times. I am learning to live again thanks to Jacob.

_It had been two months since Sam Uley had found me on the forest floor. I had been walking through life in a fog. I was going through my day to day aspects, work, school, home, for Charlie. I didn't want him to know how much I was hurting. I don't remember much about those two months, just the screaming from my dreams, and the constant pain._

_It was the night Charlie invited Billy and Jacob over for dinner and to watch the game. I came home from Newton's in my stupor. I don't even remember the drive home. But when I walked in the house I could hear voices. Charlie, Billy, and Jacob were in the living room getting ready for the game. I went to my room to put my things away and then came back down to the kitchen to fix dinner._

_I can't remember if Charlie had told me beforehand that they were coming or not. I hadn't prepared for it though. I was looking through the cabinets finding the fixings for spaghetti when Jacob walked in the kitchen._

_"Would you like some help Bella?" He was so quiet that I jumped at what he said._

_I turned around and looked up. He had grown so much since the last time I saw him. He was looking at me with sadness in his eyes, but his smile lit up the room. It left me speechless, so I just nodded that he could help._

_He helped me get the spaghetti fixed, all the while talking to me about his life down in La Push. I worked quietly beside him just listening. Soon with all his stories he had me laughing, laughing? I was so shocked that I actually stopped midlaugh and just looked at him._

I remember that night so clearly. I think of it as my waking up. There are some days that the pain is so bad it almost drags me back into the fog. But then I go see Jacob and the pain eases, if only a miniscule bit. He has become my best friend in the past couple of months, and is helping me as much as he can.

So why am I sitting here at the end of Their drive then. I am supposed to be heading out to Jacobs. But before my mind had caught up I had driven myself to the entrance to this drive, like something was pulling me here. I could tell from the looks of it that They were long gone. The drive was so overgrown, that it was hard to make out, and the trees looked like they were trying to topple into it blocking the drive for good.

But something was pulling me here, I am going to pay for this later I know, but I have to get rid of this feeling.

I put the truck back into drive, and turned up the path. I am glad that I am not claustrophobic, because the further up the drive that I got, the more the trees closed, and it gave me the feeling of a jungle with the vines hitting the truck windows. The drive seemed to take forever, I was beginning to think I would never reach the end when it opened up and I saw the house for the first time in months.

I slammed down on the brakes, I couldn't go any further. Seeing the house like this was worse than I could have imagined. The meadow around the house was grown up, like the forest had not wanted to wait to claim back its land. The house had the vines growing up it and it brought back the empty feeling I had been able to suppress somewhat with Jacob's help.

No one was here. They had abandoned the house like they had abandoned me. So why did I still feel the pull to go to the house? I couldn't explain it, but I again let my body take over as I got out of the truck, leaving the engine running.

I walked slowly towards the house through the waves of green, the pain getting worse with each step. I made my way to the bottom step of the porch, and couldn't go any further. The pain shooting out of me in waves left me gasping for breath. In one swift move I had destroyed all progress I had made towards healing. They were gone, They aren't coming back… HE is not coming back. The pain was about to take me under, I knew I had to get back to my truck before I fell over.

I went to turn and heard something that had to be my imagination. The door opened? I slowly faced the house again and saw a pair of golden eyes and knew I was losing it.

As I started to fall to the ground letting the pain take over I heard him quietly say "Hi Bella."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I was slowly coming to. I couldn't remember what happened, or how I got into my bed. Trying to remember, I suddenly sensed another presence. I tensed and felt something behind me. That is when I remembered, the pull to come here, driving up the path, coming to the porch steps, and then those eyes, those golden eyes. I am not at home in my bed. I am on the couch at the Cullen's.

As I was blacking out from the pain, I remember him picking me up carefully and carrying me to the couch. He set me down gently and I felt something cold brush across my forehead (lips, fingers, I wasn't sure). But when he brushed whatever it was across my forehead, I felt an electric jolt throughout my entire body and then went completely out.

How long has it been? I knew I needed to open my eyes, but I couldn't. If I did it would make this whole fucked up experience real and in that the pain as well. I have to get out of here, I can't take this.

I opened my eyes to see Jasper, wait Jasper? Now I know I have lost it. I was blacking out when I saw him, but I had thought….. Well I had thought I saw HIM. But remembering the few pieces that I did, I was wrong, it was Jasper. But why is he here? Was everyone else here? But, no they couldn't be, he wouldn't be here with my by himself if they were. They had never allowed him to be alone with my by himself. Especially HIM, Jaspers control wasn't good enough they said.

But I am not afraid of him, just this pain. I realized that through all my thoughts I had been locked on his golden eyes. They were calling to me, telling me everything was ok, he wasn't here to hurt me. I knew this, I could feel this, but at the same time my heart was breaking again. I had thought for that brief fleeting moment that HE had come back for me. But it wasn't HIM.

I knew I had to get out of this house before I broke down again. I started to get up and Jasper rose with me.

"Bella…"

"I can't Jasper, I just can't right now. I am sorry." With that I turned and ran out of the house to my truck. Turning it around as quickly as I could and leaving.

* * *

**Reviews are much welcome and greatly appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 4 Mission

****

This chapter, is one of those that the changes are not big, but not minimal as well. There are additions, a little more insight into Jonas and Xavier, nothing taken out.

I want to thank all of you for adding this story to your favorites, and all the the story alerts!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyers :)

* * *

**Unknown POV**

For years we have been watching over them, Xavier and I. It has been our duty and our pleasure. We were told when we were given these positions that we were not to interfere with them to let them find their way on their own. The Supreme Bella and her God of War Jasper as he has been so nobly named by those that knew of him those many years ago.

It was I who was given charge over Bella. Our leaders thought that it would be prudent given my powers and the things they had seen.

The last few years have been the hardest to watch her go through. Her move to Forks, though necessary, was painful for her. It hurt me to see her in pain. Though I knew her pain would only make her stronger.

I had thought things would fall into place earlier than our leaders had seen, but I should have known better than to doubt them. She fell for the bronze-haired one, Edward they called him, as they predicted. She was happier than I have ever seen. But I knew it wouldn't last.

I watched as the three nomads met her and two of them went after her. It was hard for me not to step in, but it was not my place yet. I watched all summer long as she grew closer to Edward, and as he started to pull away. Then on her 18th birthday, her coming of age, I knew what was to happen.

She would paper cut her finger drawing the eye of every vampire in the room except one. But no one saw it the way I did, they thought that fool was protecting her from Jasper, but he was in fact throwing her from himself. It was not until the glass cut her arm that Jasper went for her.

I had gone to Xavier after this happened.

"It is time. He will break all ties and leave. She will be able to find her true mate in Jasper."

Xavier shook his head "I have just spoken to the Leaders. Things have made a slight change. He is going to tell the whole family to leave. Jasper will go to."

"Shit! What do we do Xavier? They are supposed to find each other soon! If he leaves now it may not happen!" I was worried, we have waited for this for so long.

"Jonas, they said it is time for us to intervene. We cannot risk them never finding each other. We are to trade watches for a short period. You will follow Jasper, but your job will be to get their psychic to believe. You have to get her to let Jasper go. The leaders are not certain yet that this will definitely work, which is unusual for them, but they say it is the best hope."

I shook my head, "Get the psychic to believe?" Using my power was very risky, they must really be worried.

"They want you to send the glimpses of visions you have gotten from them about Bella and Jasper to her as a vision."

"But I…"

"I know it is a risk, but a necessary one. The love that is said to come to them will be greater only than their powers when they are together. You and I both know this. We must do what we can."

"Alright I will do as my leaders say. I will start it tonight." I turned to leave.

"Be careful Jonas. May The Old Ones be with you." With that he turned to go watch over Bella and I went to find the psychic.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

After the first few times I sent the psychic the visions she began to have some of her own. It was not a problem until she had the vision of the prophecy.

This is what I had been worried about, I knew the leaders were worried about it as well, but they were more worried about Bella not finding Jasper.

What the psychic did next surprised me she decided not to fight what she was seeing anymore, but give in. She took a few days to prepare herself, and then talked with Jasper, telling him she had to let him go. She sent him back to Forks.

What I didn't understand was why she didn't tell him everything she had seen. Had we been wrong about the vampires? Were there some who weren't after their own personal gain?

I didn't have time to ponder this too long. I had to follow him back to Forks. I met with Xavier as soon as I got back.

"You have succeeded."

"Yes Xavier. The psychic sent him back to follow his path. Though I am surprised by some of her actions." I shook my head again in amazement of this vampire.

"What do you mean Jonas?"

"At first, she did as expected, she fought the visions. She tried to ignore them, to keep Jasper with her. But then she had a vision of the prophecy."

"She saw the prophecy?" His worry matched mine at the time.

"Yes Xavier, but that is what seemed to change her mind. She went to Jasper shortly after and sent him back. The pain she showed at doing this… I don't understand." I shook my head. "Maybe they are different in more ways than just their feeding habits." It was a lot to think over.

"That is possible Jonas, I guess in time we will see."

"Yes, in time. Have the others been keeping their part?"

"Yes. It has been hardest on Selena, but she knows it is too soon."

Selena, I felt for her and the position she was in but it was necessary to complete our mission. Soon, we will be able to reveal ourselves to Bella, but not yet.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The time has come. Bella doesn't realize it yet, but she is coming to find her fate with Jasper. I sit with Xavier and watch as she pulls into the meadow surrounding the house. We watch the events that occur between the two that will soon be the leaders of the new order.

"Can you feel it Xavier? The change in her is coming. His lips have touched her!" I was excited we have waited on this day for so long.

"Yes Jonas, I can feel it too. But I worry about the way she was when she got here. This may not bode well." I could see what he meant, but surely if his lips have touched her…

As I thought about this, she came running out of the house got in her truck and left. Crap, he was right.

"Xavier check on Jasper, I will follow Bella."

I started to run after her, calling Selena on the way. "Selena I need you. Come to Bella's." With that I hung up the phone and followed her home.

* * *

**To those who have left Reviews, many thanks. All this attention the story is getting already has me even more excited to keep writing, especially the great reviews! So please keep leaving them, whether they are questions, ideas or just telling me whether or ****not you like the story!!**


	6. Chapter 5 Tears

**This chapter has some pretty big changes, all additions. There is also another song added, Stay With Me by Danity Kane**

**Again I want to thank all of you for all of the story alerts and adding the story to your favorites!!! It really makes my day! The reviews too! They are great!!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, That is all Stephanie Meyers:)**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

_I knew I had to get out of this house before I broke down again. I started to get up and Jasper rose with me. _

_"Bella…"_

_"I can't Jasper, I just can't right now. I am sorry." With that I turned and ran out of the house to my truck. Turning it around as quickly as I could and leaving._

The questions kept running through my head as I tried to maintain control so I could get home. Was everyone here and just out? Why would Jasper be here without everyone else? Especially Alice. Where is Alice? What is going on? What was the electric jolt that I felt? Where is everyone? Where is HE? I wish I knew the answers, and I knew that the only way I could get them was to go back and ask Jasper. But I can't do that right now. I can't face him.

What if they are all here and I go back? I can't handle seeing everyone right now. Seeing Jasper was enough to tear me apart, what would seeing the rest of them do to me? The tears started sliding down my cheeks without my permission. I just need to make it home, to my room, to my safe haven. I shouldn't have gone to that house. I knew it would bring me more pain and seeing Jasper just tripled that effect.

I don't understand the pull I felt to go there. Was it because somewhere inside I knew Jasper was there? But then… why did seeing him hurt so much? It took me longer than usual to get home, I was having a hard time seeing through the tears, and when I pulled into the driveway it took all I had to get out of the truck.

"Shit!" I was hoping Charlie wouldn't be home yet, but there sat the cruiser. Now I am going to have to try and get past him without letting him see the pain that I am in.

I walked in the house trying to wipe the pain off my face, but knowing I wasn't succeeding.

"Hey Dad." I yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Bells. I thought you were going to Jacob's this afternoon?"

Shit! With the afternoon's events I completely forgot. "Um… I forgot Dad. I had my mind on school work that I need to do." Ugh, that is the worst lie I have ever come up with.

"Bells? Are you ok?" He had come into the kitchen and seen the look on my face.

"Yeah Dad, I just need some time tonight. Ok?" That worried look that I haven't seen since I started spending time with Jacob crossed his features. But he covered it up quickly.

"Sure Bells, I am here though. Ok?" I nodded at him, turned and walked up the steps to my room.

I know he is worried about me falling into the depression I was in before I started hanging out with Jacob. If I was being honest with myself I am worried about it too… My thoughts are so conflicted right now. I have so many questions that I want the answers to, but seeing Jasper again to ask, that was not possible right now. I could feel the hole in my chest tearing trying to rip me apart. I sat down on my bed, pulling my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, letting more tears fall.

If I was honest with myself it wasn't actually seeing Jasper that hurt so much. It was my first thought that it was Him, and then the realization that it wasn't. He wasn't coming back for me. I let the one song, my song for Him, play through my head.

_Raindrops, Fall From, Everywhere  
I Reach Out, For You, But You're Not There  
So I Stood, Waiting, In The Dark  
With Your Picture, In My Hands  
Story Of a Broken Heart_

But He couldn't even leave me that, no picture, except the ones in memory. Broken heart doesn't cover it. He ripped a hole in my heart. I sobbed harder.

_Stay With Me  
Don't Let Me Go  
Cause I Can't Be Without You  
Just Stay With Me  
And Hold Me Close  
Because I've Built My World Around You  
And I Don't Wanna Know What's It Like Without You  
So Stay with Me  
Just Stay With Me_

But He couldn't do that, He left me, because He didn't want me anymore. I wasn't good enough for Him. My love wasn't good enough. _  
_  
_I'm Trying And Hoping, For The Day  
When my touch is enough  
To Take The Pain Away  
Cause I've Searched For So Long  
The Answer Is Clear  
We'll be OK if We Don't Let It Disappear_

I don't want to forget, no matter how much it hurts. But is that really what I want now? I gasped, shocked at myself, of course I don't want to forget Him. He was my true love, it didn't matter that He didn't want me anymore, I still wanted Him. Didn't I?

I wanted the pain to stop though, and no matter how hard I wished that he would have stayed, he didn't. He didn't love me. That thought stopped all rational thoughts through my head, and I was sobbing again. The last verse running through my head.

_I've searched my heart over  
So many many times  
No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night  
Our Picture Hangs Up To  
Remind Me Of The Days  
You Promised Me We'd Always Be  
And Never Go Away  
That's Why I Need You To Stay_

But he broke his promise, and He didn't stay, wouldn't stay. He took everything with Him, leaving me to hurt. Leaving me to have a one-sided love. My thoughts were confusing me. They were both angry and sad. The sad I understood, that is all I ever felt when I thought about Him, but angry… I wanted someone to talk to so bad. Someone who knew the whole story, someone who could help me through this.

I needed Alice. But I can't talk to her, not now, she left with Him. Angela has been there for me as best as she can, but she doesn't know the whole story. And I can't tell her. Can I? She was always understanding about everything, giving me the feeling I could tell her anything. But this isn't my secret to tell. Not entirely anyway.

"Damnit!!!" I groaned. I just need someone to talk to. To help me figure out my own thoughts. I sat on the bed letting more tears fall. I don't even know if they are from the pain or the frustration now. I sighed and put my head between my knees trying to figure things out. I sat there for a few minutes until I heard my radio click on. What the hell? I looked up trying to see who had done it but there was no one there.

"Char… Dad?" I whispered out. But I knew he hadn't come in. I looked over at the radio, the volume knob was turning on its own. "Holy Fuck!"

I jumped off the bed and went to the door and then I heard the song that was playing. I stopped at the door and listened.

_Someone once told me that you have to choose  
What you win or lose  
You can't have everything  
Don't cha take chances  
Might feel the pain  
Don't cha love in vain  
Cause love won't set you free  
I could stand by the side  
And watch this life pass me by  
So unhappy  
But safe as could be_

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, yeah  
Just wanna be happy, yeah

Holding on tightly  
Just can't let it go  
Just trying to play my role  
Slowly disappear, ohh  
All these days I feel like they're the same  
Just different faces, different names  
Get me outta here  
I can't stand by your side, ohh no  
Watch this life pass me by, pass me by

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me  
Cause I'm just trying to be happy, ohh, happy, ohh

So and it's just that I can't see  
The kind of stranger on this road  
But don't say victim  
Don't say anything

So what if it hurts me?  
So what if I break down?  
So what if this world just throws me off the edge  
My feet run out of ground  
I gotta find my place  
I wanna hear myself  
Don't care about all the pain in front of me

I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, yeah, happy, ohh, happy  
I just wanna be, ohh  
I just wanna be happy  
Ohh, happy

I was crying again by the end of the song. The words had hit home. Whoever or whatever just did that knew what they were doing. I didn't know what was going on, but the song was right. So what if I hurt or break down. I am tired of being the weak link. I have got to find my place. I have got to find myself again.

I have let the pain take over, and I have lost myself in the process. I know what I have to do no matter the consequences, I have to go back and talk to Jasper. But there is something I need to do first.

I got up off the floor, got the phone of the desk and called Angela.

"Angela, its Bella. I know it is late, but I need to talk. Can you come over?"

**Selena POV**

_"Selena I need you. Come to Bella's."_

Fuck what had happened? If Jonas has screwed up the mission…. Well I don't know what I will do to him…. But it will not be good. I told Mom that I had to go, that Jonas had called. She understood, she always did, it was Dad… Not the time Selena. I chastised myself.

I got to Bella's right before she pulled into the driveway, so I hid in the trees waiting for Jonas. A few seconds later Jonas ran up beside me.

"What the fuck Jonas? What is going on? Tell me you haven't screwed up!" I was livid to say the least.

"Whoa slow down Selena. I need your help. I haven't done anything and neither has Xavier." He waited while I calmed down.

"Ok Jonas, tell me then why I am here."

"Well, we thought things were going good today. She felt the pull and went to the house."

"What?!" I interrupted him. "She is not ready, I know it needs to be soon, but the pain she is in. Jonas… What happened?"

"Well she went to the porch steps. I could tell she was in pain…. But I thought, you know with the prophecy and all…. That it would be ok." I rolled my eyes at him, but nodded for him to continue.

"When she saw Jasper she fell to the ground with her pain. He picked her up and carried her inside. I felt it Selena, so did Xavier, his lips have touched her. I never expected…" He stopped.

"What Jonas? What happened next?" From what he was telling me this was good. What could have him so worried?

"She came running out of the house Selena. The pain on her face was immeasurable, she was hurting so much. I… I don't really know what happened, but I don't think she will go back on her own." He hung his head.

"So what do you want me to do Jonas? I can't exactly waltz into her house and tell her to go back to him it is her fate."

"I thought maybe…. Well that maybe you could use your power to give her a sign so to speak."

"A sign? What kind of sign?" We aren't supposed to use our powers he knows that. But I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. The leaders have let, or I guess I should say told him, to use his power to help.

"We will have to get closer, but just turn her radio on and play a song that might hold some meaning for her that might convince her of what she needs to do." He gave me a hopeful look. He doesn't want our mission to fail either.

"Alright Jonas, I will try. That tree next to her window will get me close enough, but also keep me hidden. If what you say is true, and his lips have touched her, then we can't both go. Her powers will start to show themselves and we can't risk it. Ok?"

"Yeah, ok. Just don't get caught."

I walked away from Jonas and up to the tree. She was lying on her bed, crying. I felt so bad for Bella. I wished I could just go in and hug her until she felt better. But that would be suspicious and raise too many questions.

I watched her for a few minutes, until she had calmed a little bit. I knew this would scare her, but I hoped the song I had picked would ease that a little bit. I concentrated on her radio turning it on, and then played the song in my head so it would play on the radio.

She had jumped from the bed when I turned the knobs on the radio but stopped when she heard the song. This just might work. I truly hoped that it did.

I waited until the song was over, watching the tears roll down her face. Jumping silently from the tree I realized I had tears of my own falling. I hurt for Bella.

I walked over to Jonas, and he gave me a hug knowing how I felt.

"It is done Jonas. I hope that it helps her. The song seemed to sadden her, but I saw a little determination there at the end."

"Thank you Selena. Be safe and may The Old Ones be with you."

I gave him a small smile as I turned to head home. As soon as I had turned my phone rang. Jonas looked at me curiously.

"Hello."

"Angela, its Bella. I know it is late, but I need to talk. Can you come over?"

* * *

**So there it is another Chapter! Because I love reviews so much, as an incentive to get more reviews I am offering a sneak peak of the next chapter to anybody that reviews this chapter. Merry Christmas Everyone!!! :)**

**I also wanted to let you all know that the name of the song that plays is Happy by Leona Lewis. **


	7. Chapter 6 Friend or Foe

**This is another chapter that is undecided. There is mainly word and sentence changes, or restructures. Though one big addition at the end. Again I took nothing out. **

**I just want to say that you all are GREAT!!! I love the reviews, the story alerts, and the fav story additions!! **

**I hope that everyone that got it enjoyed the sneak peak, here is the rest of it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight... That belongs to Stephanie Meyers!**

* * *

**Jonas POV**

Selena had told Bella that she would come over, and I waited outside Bella's house watching for her to pull up in her car. I wanted to hear what Bella had to say, and make sure that Selena didn't give anything away. I planned to climb the tree when they got back to Bella's room, so I could listen in.

I had started to climb the tree when the phone rang.

"Hello." I was slightly irritated at the interruption, because I needed to hear, so I didn't even check the caller ID before I answered.

"Jonas?"

"Yeah Xavier, sorry for the irritation. Bella has called Selena or Angela in her mind, over for a talk. I was trying to get to where I could hear, to make sure that nothing got revealed that shouldn't be."

"Jonas, Selena will be ok. She knows to keep her tongue. We have a bigger issue at the moment." He sounded worried. What could be going on now?!

"What is it Xavier?"

"Jonas you have to go back to Denali." What?! I had just come from there Jasper is back, why would I need to go there now?

**APOV**

I had talked with Rose about my visions, the meanings behind them, my choices, and anything else we could think of until the first light of the morning came. There were more times when I sobbed and she just held me, knowing the pain I was in.

But as we got up to go back to the house I felt as if a weight had been lifted off me. I felt better than I had in months. I knew it would take more time for the pain to completely heal, but it was a start. I knew that I had done the right thing sending Jasper back to find Bella.

As we walked into the house I started thinking over everything I hadn't noticed in the past few months. All the things that Rose had pointed out to me in the forest. I decided that it was now my new goal to help Rosalie hold our family together, until the day we were whole again. She had helped me in the forest, I would help her. From that one vision I knew we would all be together again someday, I just wasn't sure when that would be.

"Carlilse, Esme, Emmett?" I called for them quietly, but knew they would all hear. When they all got to the living room, I saw how broken they really were.

"Yes Alice?" Carlilse attempted to smile at me but it came out as more of a grimace.

"Well, I thought maybe we could do a family movie day like we used to?" It came out as a more of a question which I hadn't meant for it to. But I gave the best smile I could at the moment to try to get them to agree.

"I think that is a good idea Alice." Rose had caught on to what I trying to do and was trying to help. I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to the others.

To say they were excited would be an understatement, but they all nodded and we went to pick out the movies we wanted to watch. We spent the rest of the day watching the movies we had picked. I couldn't help but be somewhat happy, because by the third movie, I saw real smiles on everyone's faces.

As the last movie went off we all got up to go hunting. I didn't make it past the couch before my vision clouded over with another vision. This one was not like the others I had.

_They are standing in the woods outside of Bella's house. I can only see one of them but she looks like Angela. They are hugging and they start talking._

_"It is done Jonas. I hope that it helps her. The song seemed to sadden her, but I saw a little determination there at the end." _

_"Thank you Selena. Be safe and may The Old Ones be with you."_

_She smiles as small smile and turns to go but her phone starts ringing._

_"Hello."_

_"Angela, its Bella. I know it is late, but I need to talk. Can you come over?"_

"HOLY SHIT!" What did I just see? Angela… Selena… Angela… Oh my… Who is this Jonas? Why couldn't I see him? What is going on? Who is Angela? Crap I have got to call Bella.

I started looking for my phone as someone grabbed me. I started growling before I realized it was just Rosalie.

"Alice what is going on?" I looked up the rest of the family was standing there looking scared I realized I must have said some things out loud. Shit! I hadn't wanted to worry them. I need to call Bella first. I am not sure when that vision is going to happen. For all I knew it already has happened. That is what scares me the most.

"Where is my phone? I need my phone and then I will explain! Just find me my phone! Damnit!" I was frantic, and even Esme couldn't find it in her to scold me for my language.

"Here Alice, it fell between the couch cushions." Emmett brought the phone over but before I could even dial the number, I looked up and started growling again. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlilse looked where I was and when they realized what I was growling at came over to stand with me with their own low growls.

Standing in our doorway was a man I had never seen before, but what worried me is we hadn't smelled or seen him coming. He couldn't be a friend. So that meant he had to be foe.

**Jonas POV**

_"Jonas, Selena will be ok. She knows to keep her tongue. We have a bigger issue at the moment." He sounded worried. What could be going on now?!_

_"What is it Xavier?"_

_"Jonas you have to go back to Denali." What?! I had just come from there Jasper is back, why would I need to go there now?_

Xavier had told me the whole story after I had gotten on the road, he said we didn't have time to waste. We were already pushing it and I may not make it as it is. So I got in my car and headed back to Denali as quick as I could. I still couldn't believe what he had told me.

Could me using my powers have really had that bad of an effect, or was it in fact Bella's coming into her power. Whatever the case this was not good. The psychic was going to have a vision that revealed Selena, and in effect the rest of us.

This vision was going to cause her to call Bella, and warn her of Selena, or Angela as she sees it, and it would put so much distrust in Bella that she would never go back to Jasper. I wasn't sure how he rolled into her distrust, but if the leaders say that is what is going to happen, I don't question.

I just wish I could figure out exactly what I am going to say when I get there. I am going to be walking into a house full of vampires. Sure they are two down, but that doesn't help my odds. My spells can only hold them off for so long before they break through.

I will have to go about this easily but quickly, and try to show them that I mean them no harm. I just hope I get there before it is too late. I am getting close I might actually make it. No sooner had I had the thought, than my phone started ringing.

"Hello"

"Jonas hurry. She is still in shock, but she has had the vision. You CAN'T let her call Bella!"

"I am almost there Xavier. I will call you back when I can!" With that I hung up and sped as fast as I could the last few miles before I had to leave my car.

By the time I got to the house I could hear them running around sounding frantic. Then I heard the big one, Emmett I think, "Here Alice, it fell between the couch cushions."

Shit! The phone he was handing her the phone. I did the only thing I could do and walked right in the front door hoping to distract her. It worked too well. Before I could even think I had five vampires facing me and growling. Shit! I forgot about the protective spells the leaders had cast. They wouldn't have been able to smell me coming much less hear me.

"Sheera Shantra." I whispered low enough so that all they would have been able to hear was mumbling, throwing a field around myself just in case they decided to attack before I got the chance to speak.

I looked straight at Alice who was still growling the loudest of them all and did the only thing I could think of. I sent her thought after thought of everything I could think of. Trying to show her I was here as a friend, not a foe.

"Oh" Alice gasped as she started to slide towards the floor. I realized I was sending too many thoughts too quick. I stopped the onslaught of my thoughts as the family surrounded her still growling at me.

"I am sorry Alice. I didn't mean to push so much on you like that but I need you to realize that I am a friend and I am not here to cause harm." I was worried that because of her reaction they would not be able to trust me now.

"Guys back off for a second I need to think." The family backed away, but just far enough so that she had some room. Alice closed her eyes, and though I wasn't certain, she seemed to be going through all the thoughts that I had sent her.

With her eyes still closed I heard her whisper "Jonas." So she knew my name maybe this could work. Slowly she opened her eyes looking straight at me, though she did not look exactly welcoming she wasn't growling at me anymore.

"Jonas is it?"

"Yes Alice that is my name." I looked straight at her, knowing if I could gain some kind of trust or at least a lesser sense of danger from her, then the rest of the family might let me speak to them.

"I am still not sure if I trust you Jonas, but I see that you come here meaning us no harm." She looked to the father figure, Carlilse I believe, before speaking again.

"Carlilse he means us no harm, and from what I have seen I believe we need to hear him out. But it is your decision to make." Well shit. Maybe I should have been communicating with him more. I assumed, well I assumed wrong just because she is the seer… I thought that she would be the one in charge. Vampires are different I should have remembered that.

I turned my attention to Carlilse waiting to hear what he had to say.

"Well Jonas, I am not sure why you are here but if Alice says that you mean us no harm, then we will hear what you have to say before we decide anything further." Emmett looked less than happy with this decision but decided not to argue.

"Sheera Shastra." I mumbled quietly letting my field down as it seemed that they were not going to attack anymore.

"If you all don't mind, could we sit in the living room and I will explain as much as I can. For now I can only give you the basics of my mission, but soon I hope, you will know the whole story." I glanced around at everyone my eyes resting on Carlilse as he nodded his head as we all followed into the living room.

I sat in the chair furthest from everyone and prepared to tell them the story. It was not easy, I knew there were things that I would have to withhold until the right time. I looked at Carlisle, then Alice.

"First let me apologize, for barging in on you like this. What you saw Alice, it is true. You know her as Angela, but I have always known her as Selena. We are here to watch over Bella and Jasper. There are others involved, but only two others directly." I stopped the family except Alice and the blond, Rosalie, looking at me warily.

"What do you mean Jasper and Bella? What does any of this have to do with them?" Carlisle asked.

"Again I cannot give you the full story at the moment, there will be a time later, but that is not now. I can tell you basic story now though. Can you accept that?" I hoped that they could, telling them the full story now could endanger so many things and people.

"For now, I guess." He still looked unsure, and I couldn't blame him. I was a stranger in their home that they didn't understand. I took a deep breath and started.

"It all began one thousand years ago…"

* * *

**Again I am loving the reviews! I would also like to know if you liked the sneak peak idea and want me to do it again! Let me know!**

**This will be my last post until after Christmas (only a day or two), and then I will get back to posting as quickly as possible. **

**I wish Eveyone a Very Merry Christmas! Enjoy the Holidays!!**


	8. Chapter 7 Waiting

**This chapter is one of those with minimal changes. Nothing taken away, just changed or added. **

**Again ya'll are awesome. I am sooooo Happy that ya'll are still liking the story!!! Thanks again for all the reviews, story alerts, and fav story additions!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

* * *

**Jasper POV**

_"Bella…"_

_"I can't Jasper, I just can't right now. I am sorry." With that I turned and ran out of the house to my truck. Turning it around as quickly as I could and leaving._

What was I thinking? She must have felt my lips brush her forehead and that is what caused her to run. Why would she want to be here with me anyway? The pain and fear that was coming off of her almost sent me to the ground myself. But who can blame her the last time she had seen me I had attacked her and caused everyone to leave. It didn't matter that Alice said that Edward was leaning towards leaving anyway.

He wouldn't have decided to leave if it hadn't been for me attacking her. The only thing that has been eating away at me is would I have attacked her if Edward hadn't of thrown her back? I thought I had been in control. But maybe he read something in me that I wasn't able to see and that is why he did it.

It doesn't matter now though. I don't even know why I am letting myself worry about it. Everything is done and over with. So why did I feel the urge to kiss her forehead? I don't even understand my own way of thinking. I wish there was someone I could call and talk to.

I can't call the family, Alice asked me not to. Wait! Peter, I can call Peter. At least he will give me someone to talk to about all this mess. I picked up the phone and started to dial, but stopped. Was I sure that I should call him? Alice had said that this was my path, that I had to follow it on my own. Before I could decide if this was a good idea my phone started ringing.

"Hello Peter." I looked down at the caller ID before answering.

"Jasper. How are you dealing man?" How the fuck did he always know?

"I'm dealing. How did you know?"

"Jasper, you know that I can't tell you. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. I just know." Right, he just doesn't want to tell me. I can see the evil glint in his eye that he always gets when telling me this, as if he is right here in front of me.

"Right, so tell me, what advice do you call with this time?"

"Give her time Jasper." How the fuck?! "She is in more pain than you can imagine. Seeing you brought it all out in full force. She is strong though she will come talk to you."

I was speechless. How does he know about Bella?

"Jasper, I know you are confused and frustrated but you have to let her find her path. Just like Alice told you." How does he know? Damn this shit can get annoying!

"She has her own path to follow?"

"Of course Jasper. Everyone does. I cannot tell you where her path will lead. But I can tell you to be patient and that when she is ready she will come and talk to you."

"Alright Peter. Thank you for calling. Though you were cryptic, and gave me more questions than you answered. I still somehow feel slightly better. I will talk to you soon."

With that I hung up the phone. I didn't want to be rude to Peter. He was my brother in so many ways. But he was always so cryptic in everything that he said.

I decided to go for another hunt, just so I would be prepared in case Bella decided to come back.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

It has been a week since Bella showed up at the house. A week that I have sat here agonizing over every detail of our encounter. A week that I haven't been able to get her off of my mind. When I wasn't going over that I would go over every detail of my conversation with Peter. There was something there, I just couldn't figure out what it was.

But no matter how many different ways I looked at the conversation I couldn't find what I was looking for. I also knew that there was nothing I could do about my run-in with Bella until I could speak with her again.

So many times I had started out to my car and stopped myself remembering what Peter had said. I have to be patient, she will come to me. Be patient that is the same thing that Alice had told me. Are the two related, or… So many questions, so few answers. I just hope that when I do get to talk to her, she will give me the chance to explain, to tell her how sorry I am for running the people she loved out of her life. Then maybe the chance to be a part of her life again, a friend.

On top of these worrying about all of this, the people in town have been talking about bear attacks. I have heard a few people talking about it when I get close enough to town to hear them. I don't want people knowing I am back so I have been getting close enough to listen and see if they are suspicious. But when I heard about the attacks I started going to listen more.

After listening to the people in town and not being able to get a straight answer I had decided this morning to start listening to Chief Swan while he was at work. I left the house and headed straight for the station. When I got there he was talking to his deputy.

"Bella, without my knowledge, went into the woods on Saturday. I don't know what she was thinking."I could feel his fear at this thought. I just didn't understand it.

"She didn't see the bears did she?"

"Well Mark that's just it. She did see some large animals but she said they weren't bears. She said what she saw was large wolves. Huge wolves she said and 5 of them." Now I understood the fear in his voice. Is Bella ok, I mean I know she got away but is she ok? Mark asked for me.

"Is she ok?"

Yeah she was just shook up a little. She said they didn't come after her."

After hearing that Bella was ok, I took off running. I had been running rounds over the land since I had heard about the attacks, but couldn't catch whatever this thing, or now things, was. Every time I thought I was getting close I would hit the treaty line and have to stop.

So I ran around the woods where I could again, but again the only scent I could find led to the treaty line. So I went back to station to listen to Charlie and see if I could catch something else. This conversation gave me my first good lead.

"Mark, we have to head out to crescent lake. I just got a report of two hikers going missing off a trail up there. The person who called it in thinks it may be the wolves. They said there were some large tracks."

I had taken off up to crescent lake to see if I could catch the scent of whatever these things were, and catch them. As soon as I got there all I could smell was the disgusting scent that I have been following all week. But as I got closer, I realized I had gotten here early enough this time. The scent was still close. I was getting ready to follow it again when I caught another scent.

Victoria! Her scent had been so obstructed by the other creatures before that I couldn't smell it. What would she be doing back here in Forks unless….. Bella! Shit, she has come back for Bella.

I followed the scent as far as I could, in some places having to really smell to catch her scent still. I followed it all the way to the treaty line, and stopped.

"DAMN IT!!" I would catch her, I wasn't going to let her get near Bella. I turned to head to Bella's to check on her, but before I could get far I heard something behind me. I turned back around and couldn't believe my eyes. A large black wolf, the largest I have ever seen in my long life, was standing at the edge of the forest. It was angry, really angry. I could feel the anger coming off the wolf, but I have never felt emotions like that from an animal.

No… A wolf that big with emotions like that could only mean…. Why hadn't I caught this sooner? The scent always coming back to the treaty line, and then today… But Carlisle had said that they had died out with Ephraim Black. Could the werewolves really be back? If so what had brought them back?

I just stood here watching the black wolf, going over all this in my head. After a few minutes of staring at each other, he turned and went a little ways in to the forest, but I knew he was still there. I could still feel the anger. I wasn't yet ready for another surprise, but after being gone a few seconds, a tall russet-skinned male walked out of the forest in just a pair of cut off jeans.

I waited where I stood for him to speak first, I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about me and break the treaty. He was already emanating anger and hostility. It was not in my best interest to make a bad situation worse. Finally after a few more minutes of silence he spoke.

"You are a Cullen, yes?" I could hear the anger in his voice as well.

"Yes, I am from the Cullen family. I am Jasper. I came here following the scent of another vampire. One that I know will not follow the rules of the treaty." I spoke as calmly as I could about Victoria, but even the thought of her made me want to growl. I sent him some calm in hopes that we could get through this peacefully.

"I am Sam Uley. We know of this leech that you speak of we have been trying to catch her for weeks. We have noticed your scent but only mildly in comparison to hers. We thought you were with her until yesterday, when we got a bit more information on the situation. It is my duty to tell you that we have been on your side of the treaty line, chasing the red-haired leech while you have been here."

He was telling me this because it broke the treaty. But if they were after Victoria when they crossed the treaty line, I saw no wrong in it.

"The way that I see it, you have done no wrong. I only wish that you would have caught the foul Bitch." Wait, more information where did they get more information?

"If you don't mind me asking…. What information were you given? And who did you get it from?"

"Where we get our information is none of your business!" He spat at me. He was getting angrier. I sent him some calm and tried to think of a way to diffuse the situation.

"The only reason I ask, is I know what she is after, and I intend to protect her with my life. I just wanted to make sure we were on the same page."

"You know as well that she is after Bella?" This confused me. How does he know she is after Bella?

"Yes, I knew as soon as I caught her scent? How do you know she is after Bella?" Wait information…. Bella. Edward had said that she found out about us from one of the Quileutes. She must still be friends with him, and now that he was a werewolf she had told him about Victoria and James.

"Bella herself told us. We are going to do all we can to protect her. She is also how we knew that you were back." I could feel his protectiveness of Bella as he spoke about her. I could also still feel his anger towards me, though it wasn't as pronounced since I had mentioned protecting Bella.

I was in awe of Bella's courage and stupidity. Courage for not fearing most of us mythical creatures, but stupidity for actually hanging around with us. Especially young werewolves. But if she could trust them I would try.

"Sam, I know we are enemies, but right now we also have a bigger common enemy. I will do everything I can to protect Bella, and I know you will as well. Do you think that we might, just until Victoria is taken care of, be able to settle on compromise to work together?" I could feel his anger rise when I first mentioned my idea. But I stayed quiet as I let him think about it, and I could feel his anger calm but just slightly.

"I will talk to the elders. I am not comfortable working alongside a leech. But as you are back, it does make it hard for us to watch Bella, without a compromise. I will let you know when we have come to a decision." With that he turned and left.

I turned and ran towards Bella's house I didn't know if they would have someone watching the house with me back, and I wasn't going to let anyone near her.

While I was running I was debating. Should I call the family? They definitely would not give the wolves the chance that I was. But it wouldn't hurt to have more people here watching Bella. But if I call them, then they will feel they need to let Edward know. If he comes back I will never get the chance to talk to Bella.

The family has never shown me much trust when it comes to Bella. And I doubt that they would trust her opinion of the wolves. I am not exactly comfortable with her around young wolves, but I know all too well how it feels to not be trusted, so I am trusting her opinion.

I debated over this while sitting outside her house. In the end I decided that for now I was not going to call them. If things get worse I will call them, but for now we can handle it. The smell of the wolves hung in the air, they had been here recently. Maybe they knew I would come here, and that is why they weren't here anymore. Probably all of them had been called together to think over my proposition. So I just sat, watched, and waited.

* * *

**So I am not opposed to begging. Review, Review, Review!! Please!! I love the reviews, they make me so giddy! Let me know what you think, do you like it? Do you not? Do you have any ideas of things I should put in?? Let me know!! I will do my best to answer each review! Whether it is a question or an idea!! **

**Also if you like the sneak peaks and want one let me know I will send you one for the next chapter. I am writing as quickly as possible!! **

**Again keep reading and reviewing!!! **


	9. Chapter 8 Moving Forward

**This chapter has big changes, all additions, some changes. Giving a little more insight to Bella's thoughts.**

**Thanks again everyone! The reviews and alerts are awesome!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

* * *

**BPOV**

_"Angela, its Bella. I know it is late, but I need to talk. Can you come over?"_

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep. Ugh I rolled over to turn the alarm off, knowing that unless I did it wouldn't shut off. But to my surprise before I could reach my hand over it shut off. What? I rolled over and looked at it making sure it was still working. What the hell? Oh well, maybe it was a glitch in the clock, I have had it for awhile. I decided not to worry about it right now.

I rolled back over on my back, and laid there thinking over everything that had Angela and I had discussed last night.

Angela had come over and at first the conversation was strained. I wasn't sure where to start with everything I wanted to tell her. Then I just blurted everything out. From the first time I sat next to Edward in biology to the day he left me.

To say she was shocked would be an understatement. I had to stop after telling her that the Cullen's were vampires and wait for her to calm a bit before telling her that they wouldn't hurt us. Or at least that they didn't drink human blood. I may not have been hurt in the physical sense, but I had still been hurt.

When she had gotten over the initial shock of them being vampires, I was able to finish my story. I was crying by the time I got to the part where he left me. She just held me and let me cry my tears out. The words that she said as I stopped sobbing are still running through my head.

_"Bella, I know it hurts. I have a hard time believing that he didn't love you. But maybe it just wasn't the right kind of love. I love Ben, but I know it isn't the forever love that I wish it was. Sometimes we have to let go to find the forever love we are looking for. That may not be the reasons that he left, but you can make it the reasons for you to go on."_

She was right, if it had been the kind of love that lasts forever, he wouldn't have left no matter what. I think that somehow I knew that. At least when I started having those thoughts last night. Though it still hurt, I knew now that I was truly ready to start healing.

I got up out of the bed to get ready for school, hoping that before I left I would be able to call Jacob and tell him that I was sorry that I didn't come over last night, and when I got off work that I would come out.

I got my shower, threw on some clothes, and went downstairs to grab some breakfast. It was still early enough, that I would be able to call Jacob before I left. I grabbed the phone and dialed his number. It rang two times before Billy picked up.

"Hello."

"Hey Billy, I am sorry if I woke you, but is Jake around, I wanted to apologize for not making it over last night."

"Sorry Bella, he is not up, he got sick last night and is not feeling well."

"Is he ok Billy? Is it a cold? Would you mind if I brought some soup or something over tonight after I get off work?" I wanted to check on Jake and see how he was feeling.

"NO Bella. You shouldn't come here. I will have Jacob call you when he is feeling better." He sounded so forceful. Was Jacob ok? Well surely he would be better in a couple of days, I could give Billy that.

"Ok Billy. Just have him call me when he gets to feeling better."

"Ok bye Bella." With that he hung up. I just stood there holding the phone for a few minutes, unsure of what to think of that conversation.

Damn, I was doing good and now I am running late. But that conversation with Billy threw me off. Why did it seem he was almost desperate for me not to come down to La Push? I am not sure, but I don't have the time to worry about it now. I have to get to school.

Now, where did I put my bag? I looked around the kitchen, on the table, and didn't see it. I thought I had brought it down, but maybe I left it in my room. I went to leave the kitchen glancing around one more time and there it was on the table. I had looked there… Hadn't I? Maybe I just missed it, I did look quickly.

I didn't have time to worry about that either. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door to school.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I had decided to give Jacob until Friday to call. It was a long three days with more of my unexplainable occurrences. Every morning now when I woke up my alarm clock would shut off on its own. Things that I couldn't find would suddenly pop up right in front of me in places that I had already looked.

But the one that got me the most was when I was in the cafeteria on Wednesday, and I realized I had forgotten to get my fork. I was telling Angela that I needed to get one when she looked at my tray and gave me a strange look. I looked down and there was a fork on my tray where just a second before there hadn't been.

I couldn't explain any of this. Then to top that off I was starting to get strange feelings. Like Wednesday night, I had known Angela was coming over again, but I wasn't sure what time. Then, before she could even knock I was at the door opening it. I am not sure how I knew, but I did, I knew she was there.

It has been like that with other people too, and I just can't explain it. I am not sure what is going on with me. I have talked with Angela about it, but she doesn't know what to make of it either. I want to talk to Jake so much. Angela has been there for me, but Jake is the one that helped to bring me out of my misery, to bring me back to life so to speak.

I would just feel so much better if I could talk to him. So when Friday rolled around, I rushed home and picked up the phone. I was going to call him. I was excited about hearing his voice, and getting his opinion of what was going on with me.

I dialed his number and waited for him or Billy to pick up. After 10 rings I hung up the phone. My excitement was already dwindling, where could they be? If Jacob was feeling well enough to go out, why hasn't he called me?

I decided to wait about thirty minutes and try again. But I got the same response, nothing. I did this for the rest of the night, even after Charlie told me to give it a rest. I couldn't I wanted to talk to Jacob. Why weren't they there? Why weren't they picking up the phone if they were? Charlie said they might just be up at Harry's, and that no he wasn't going to call Harry and harass him about it.

At eleven I finally gave up, but tomorrow I wasn't even going to try to call I was just going to go to Jacob's house.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I woke up Saturday morning to an unusually sunny day for Forks. Maybe it was because of the sun, or because I knew no matter what I was going to see Jacob today, but I was already in a good mood. I didn't even let the fact that my alarm clock shut itself off again disturb me.

Charlie was already gone for the day, I wasn't sure how I knew, I hadn't even looked out the window yet, I just knew. I got out of the bed and started getting ready. By the time I got down to the kitchen to grab me some breakfast I was getting really excited.

I ate a bowl of cereal quick, grabbed my jacket just in case, and left to go to La Push.

When I got to Jacobs house I started to get worried, because he didn't come rushing out of the house to greet me as he usually does. But I parked the truck, got out and went to knock on the door anyway. I was determined to see and talk to Jacob. In the past two months we have grown really close, besides Angela he had become my best friend.

I knocked on the door and waited for Billy or Jacob to answer. After about a minute Billy answered.

"Hey Billy. Is Jacob around?"

"No, he is not here Bella, he went out with some friends."

"Do you know what time he will be back? I would like to see him."

"I don't know Bella, It could be late tonight." What is this? Jacob is better, and going out with friends, and he can't even pick up the phone and call me? I didn't even know what to do. It was because of Jacob I had been able to face many days, and now…. Well now I wasn't even sure what was going on.

"Ok Billy, will you please just have him call me when he gets in?"

"Yeah I will tell him. See you Bella." He gave me a sad smile and closed the door.

I walked dejectedly back to the truck. I wasn't sure what to do. I pulled out of the driveway and just started driving. It was such a pretty day, with the sun actually shining, I thought about going down to the beach, but there was too much of a chance of being around people. I just wanted to think, so I kept on driving.

Before I had even realized where I was heading, I was stopped in front of a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I got out of the truck and started walking in what I hoped was the right direction.

My thoughts drifted as I walked, from Edward to Jacob to Jasper and back again. Jacob had brought me out of the fog that I had been in when Edward left. But his avoidance of me, or whatever you want to call what he was doing, was hurting me. Then Jasper coming had dredged up all of the pain to the forefront of my heart, but also helped me realize that I was ready to get over Edward.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, that before I knew it I had stepped out in the beautiful meadow I had seen only once before. Though the flowers weren't here this time, the sun shining on the meadow made it beautiful still. The memories of Edward and me in the meadow came flooding back. They weren't painful like I thought they might be, but ever since my talk with Angela, the thoughts of him haven't been.

I had thought I was coming here to think about Jacob, and why he is avoiding me. But maybe it is my mind's way of helping me to get over my past and move forward. I just didn't know what I was moving forward to. This past week I have been concentrating on Jacob, wondering why I haven't heard from him. But Jasper has always been there, at the back of my mind, the look on his face as I ran out of the house prominent.

I had thought Edward was the love of my life. I wanted to be with him, so much that I would have given my mortality for him. But he didn't reciprocate that love, he tossed it aside and left. I am angry with Edward. I gasped aloud, but realized the thought was true. I am angry with him for leaving the way he did, for taking the family with him, for tossing me aside as if I meant nothing to him. As if I never had.

The thought had angry tears filling my eyes, and I shook my head to clear the thought. As I did, I realized that I was not alone. Standing on the other side of the meadow looking directly at me was a vampire, just standing there sparkling in the sun. I started to walk closer, thinking maybe it was Jasper when I stopped in my tracks. Not Jasper… "Laurent." I whispered.

He had left to go to Denali, so why was he back? He had started to walk closer to me, and then I saw why he was not with them anymore. His eyes were not the lovely golden color they should have been after staying in Denali, they were dark red. Shit! What was I going to do now?

I took a step back, and two things happened at once. The sky clouded over and Laurent got within a few feet of me. I wasn't sure why he had stopped at a few feet, but when I looked closer, he seemed to be trying to get closer but was having a hard time.

What?! A vampire having a hard time moving? But he truly seemed to be struggling with taking steps, though he was still taking them. Though I was still scared, my own damn stupidity got the best of me.

"Laurent? Why are you here? What is going on?" He growled at me while still continuing to try to get to me. But answered.

"I am here with Victoria to find you. She wants revenge for James." He growled again taking another step forward, but before I could ask what that had to do with me, we were surrounded. Well more I had one near me, and he was surrounded.

The bears… No, not bears wolves, giant wolves. My heart accelerated worse than it already was, and lightning flashed across the sky. There was growling coming from all around me, I was scared out of my mind, and there was nowhere I could go. On top of that the freak storm was not helping. It kept getting darker, and it was thundering and lightning.

Before I could blink, I saw and heard Laurent being torn apart, the metallic ripping sound tore through the meadow causing me to cover my ears, but still not being able to drown out the noise.

The wolf that was closest to me walked away and then Jacob was there starting a fire. No… No… It couldn't be. He couldn't be. The wolves, or bears as people thought had been attacking people. Jacob couldn't be one of them. But they had protected me, hadn't they? They had killed Laurent so that he couldn't kill me. But are they going to turn on me now?

I didn't wait around to find out. I finally got my legs to work and ran. I ran as fast as I could, falling down a lot in the process. I didn't turn around to see for certain, but I could feel Jacob was still near me.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Charlie hadn't made it home by the time I did, which I counted my blessings for. I hopped in the shower to try and clean myself up a little before he got home. I am still not sure how I made it to the truck and home without the rain pouring on me, the sky seemed like it was ready to let go at any moment. But I had, though by the time I got out of the shower, it was looking like it may pass right on by. Even for Forks the weather was being unpredictable.

The shower had calmed me down just enough to where I wasn't shaking from the fear anymore, but I was still scared. I couldn't get the thoughts of Jacob out of my head. Was he going to come here looking for me now? But Jacob is my best friend, he had helped me, been there for me. Was I now going to turn my back on him? I didn't know what to do.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Charlie come home.

"Bells? Are you ok?" The concerned look on his face told me I wasn't hiding my fear well enough.

"I… Char...Dad, I went for a walk today, out in the woods. I saw the bears Dad, but they are not bears at all, they are giant wolves, they didn't come after me, but I…. it scared me." I couldn't tell Charlie about Jacob, Laurent or Victoria. Victoria! With all my thoughts about Jacob, I had forgotten about her. Charlie brought me out of my thoughts again.

"Bella! I told you to stay out of the woods!! What were you thinking?" He looked at me again, and his words softened. "Sorry Bella, but just thinking about what could have happened… Are you sure you are ok? Wait, you said they… What do you mean they?"

"There were five of them Charlie, not just one. A black one, a reddish brown one…" I couldn't say anymore. I was about to lose what little bit of self-control the shower had helped me get. I could feel the tears sliding down my face. Charlie walked over and put his arm around me.

"It's alright Bells, you are home and safe now. Why don't you go lay down, seems like you had a rather rough day." I went as he suggested, sure that I would never get to sleep, but feeling the need to lie down.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I woke with a start, still not sure of what I had seen. I had known it was a dream but that was what confused me, I knew it was, but it seemed so real. My dreams had been wracked with horrible images of Jacob, as the wolf, attacking people. Until the last one, where he was coming after me. I had been so scared, then she walked right in front of me, and Jacob was no longer the wolf, but my best friend, looking at me with sad eyes.

_"Isabella." She smiled, her voice sounding like air. "Oh my dear, I have waited so long for this moment!"I just looked at her like she was crazy, I didn't know her, had never seen her in my life, so what was she doing in my dream?!_

_"Do not fear me Isabella, I am here to help you. I also have a lot to tell you, and not much time." I still wasn't sure about who she was, but decided that hell, this was a dream, all that could happen was for me to get more freaked out. _

_"My name is Asana. I know you are confused about many things, I cannot give you all of the answers, but I hope that what I can tell you will help you make the right decisions. Will you listen to what I have to say my dear?" She was giving me the choice? This dream just keeps getting weirder!_

_"Yes Asana, I will listen."I mean really do I have a choice?_

_"Isabella, you always have a choice, it is up to you to make the correct one." Ok, so maybe it is a dream thing, how does she know what I am thinking?!_

_"You have hurt your friend Isabella, do you know that? He has helped to save your life today, and you ran from him. He has watched over you since you ran, he can hear the words that you speak in your sleep. He knows that you fear him." I looked to the Jacob of my dream, and he had a few tears rolling down his cheeks, his eyes getting sadder with each word that this woman spoke._

_"Stop it, you are upsetting him! I just don't know what to think! The attacks… And then… What am I supposed to think?!" I did not want to see Jacob hurt, dream or not, it hurt me to see him hurting. _

_"I am not the one doing this to him Isabella! I am only telling and showing you what I have seen!" There was no anger in her voice, just urgency. But when she continued her voice was soft again. "What you think is not what matters. Look into your heart Isabella, can you see him doing the things that have run through your mind?"_

_"No." I spoke quietly, guilt filling my voice. This strange woman was right, Jacob would not attack people. _

_"Think Isabella. Think back to the time when you first came across Jacob at First Beach, remember what he told you. This is important my dear, you need to remember."_

_I thought back, trying to remember. Jacob had told me the legends, scary stories he had called them. "The cold ones, he told me about the vampires."_

_"Yes Isabella, what else, think before the stories of the cold ones. What did he say before that?"_

_I thought back, trying to remember. Words started slipping out as I remembered. "Flood. Descended. Wolves. Enemies." Oh, Oh, Oh._

_"Yes Isabella, you are remembering. Now allow me to fill in a few blanks for you. Yes young Jacob here is a wolf, but not a werewolf as the tribe thinks. They are shape shifters, the wolf form is just lucky chance. They are not the ones attacking the people, they are trying to protect the people as they protected you today. But other than you, they have gotten there too late. _

_You need to go to him Isabella, it is of great importance that you renew your friendship with him. The wolves are not the creatures you have to fear. Laurent is gone, but Victoria is still out there. I cannot tell you why yet, but many lives depend on your friendship with the wolves. You are starting down a new path in your life. It is a great and wonderful path, but may be wrought with some pain. _

_I cannot say much more right now. Things will get more confusing before they get better, but I will be here to answer what I can my dear. All you have to do is think of me before you go to sleep and I will be here."Her voice was starting to fade, but I wasn't ready for her to go yet._

_"Wait! I have so many questions! Who are you really? How do you know all this?"_

_"These are answers I cannot give you right now Isabella. You must learn other things first. Go to Jacob my dear, talk to him and the other wolves. Also, do not forget the other you need to speak with. Jasper is waiting for you to come to him. You must speak with him soon also. Remember my dear, your choices are yours to make. I just hope you make the correct ones, many lives depend on your choices."_

_With that she was gone. I looked over to the Jacob of my dream, and he gave me a hopeful smile and was gone as well._

That was when I woke up. I just couldn't explain the dream to myself. Many lives depend on me making the right choices? I looked over at the clock. It was six am. Well, I may wake him up, but at least he shouldn't be out with friends this early.

I got up and got ready, leaving a short note to Charlie telling him where I was going to be. Because I knew that the truck would probably wake him as I left, and did just that. I got in the truck and headed down to La Push.

When I got to Jacob's house, I barely got the truck stopped, before I was out of it and pounding on the door. To my surprise it was Jacob who answered. He had the same sad look on his face that he had had in my dream. It tore me apart, so I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

I wasn't sure why I completely trusted the strange woman from my dream, but she was right, this was my Jacob, he wouldn't hurt people.

"Jake, can we go somewhere and talk?" He nodded at me, and led the way back to my truck without saying anything, just getting in and driving down to the beach. When we got there, he got out and started walking down to the beach, I followed, watching as he stopped at a familiar looking driftwood log and sat down.

He still hadn't said a word to me, so I started. "Jake, I am sorry that I ran away like that yesterday. I was just so scared and I didn't know what to think. I…I…" With that I broke down, all the emotions that I had been feeling over the past couple of days weighed down on me. Jacob wrapped his big arms around me and held me while I cried it out.

All I could get out through my sobs was I'm sorry, I just kept telling him that. When I was finally calm enough Jacob pulled back wiped my tears away with his hands and looked at me.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Bella, we should have taken him elsewhere to destroy, we shouldn't have done it right in front of you. We… I wasn't thinking. You weren't supposed to find out that way. Hell, you weren't supposed to find out at all!! DAMNIT!" The longer he talked, the angrier he was getting. He started shaking, and something told me not to move.

He took a couple of deep breaths and calmed himself and then looked at me again. "I am the one who should be sorry Bella, I shouldn't have scared you like that. But, why are you here? Why are you apologizing to me? I know that I scared you, I know you feared me. I… I heard you last night." The sadness was back in his eyes as he said this.

She was right, how did she know? Who was she? I decided to tell Jake the truth. "I had a dream last night Jake, well, many dreams. And you are right, at first they were ones that made me even more scared of you, but the last one… well, it helped me find the truth."

I quickly told him all about my dream and the strange woman Asana, and everything she had said. I didn't stop at that though, I told him everything that had happened over the last week, seeing Jasper, the strange things that had been happening to me, and talking to Angela about it. It felt so good to tell Jacob everything.

When I was done, I just waited for him to say something. "Wow Bells, it looks like I have missed a lot. I… I am going to have to tell the others about this? Especially about the other leech being back." I glared at him, I didn't like that term, no matter what I have been put through, I still loved all of them, the Cullen's anyway.

"What Bella? That is what they are." The angry tone was back. "If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be this way, none of us would be. Because they just had to come back, they not only screwed with your life, but all of ours as well!" This time I got angry too.

"Things may not have ended that great with all of them, but I have forgiven them. I still consider them family, and I would appreciate you not using derogatory terms when it comes to them!"

"How could you forgive them? Especially him, he put you through hell! I remember how hard it was to get you out of that fog, I remember being with you as you cried over him. They are not good for you Bella, all they have done is hurt you!" He was shaking again, and that feeling that I had earlier told me to stop and let him calm down but I couldn't.

"Well, it is not up to you is it Jacob. You are my best friend, and I don't want to lose you over a stupid grudge that both parties hold, but I am going to talk to Jasper, and if the others come back I am going to talk to them. They are part of my life too, and if you can't accept that then I need to go!" I didn't want to have this fight with him, but I knew that I needed to talk to Jasper, and I wasn't going to let a grudge stop me.

"You… I…. But…." He sputtered at me, the shaking was calming, and he was looking at me incredulously. "I don't want you to go Bella." He was hurting again. Damnit! I didn't want to hurt him. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him as tight as I could.

"I don't want to go Jake, and I don't want to fight with you. I just have this feeling that something bigger than your stupid, and yes I said stupid, grudge is coming, and I am not going to let it stop me from talking to the Cullen's."

"Bella I… I can't just stop hating them because you say to. This goes much deeper than a grudge. I turn into a wolf now because of them. I had to see you in pain because of them. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well, how about you just don't use your derogatory names around me and we will settle with that for now. Deal?" I hoped that he could at least agree to this for me. I loved him, he was my best friend.

"Deal Bella."

We spent the next few hours just hanging out, and discussing the weird things that had been going on with me. He couldn't come up with an explanation for me either. After discussing that we talked about the weird weather yesterday, and though I wasn't sure, I thought he had an idea of what was behind it, but he didn't elaborate.

The day was filled with us talking, and spending time together like the week of separation had never happened, though he wasn't all together the same. He had an anger about him now that he tried to hide, but I caught it on many occasions, especially when any of the Cullen's were mentioned.

We stayed at the beach until we both got so hungry we had to go find something to eat. We went back to his house, and ate. Though I wasn't sure if I was ready, I went with him when he said it was time to tell the others. We went back down to First Beach, and he disappeared for a few minutes to 'call' the others.

Shortly after he got back, Sam, Embry, Paul, and Jared showed up. Things did not go easily at first, after the way I left yesterday, they didn't understand why I was there. I let Jacob explain most of it. But when it came to Victoria, he turned to me.

"Victoria is after me, I believe, because the Cullen's killed James. Laurent the one… you destroyed yesterday said she was after me for revenge." They all gave me shocked looks, but Sam was the one to speak.

"Who is James, and what is he to this Victoria?"

So I told them the story of James, how he had come after me, and how I believed he had to of been Victoria's mate. I told them about Phoenix, and how Edward and the other Cullen's had saved me and destroyed him. The looks on their faces were beyond shocked. Again it was Sam who spoke first.

"So they killed this other vampire? Because he was after you?" He had a look on his face that could only be described as a mix of shock and respect.

"Yes Sam, they killed him to protect me."

"Well, we will not let their efforts go to waste. We will do all we can to destroy her as well. We will protect you Bella." He turned to Jacob. "Can you make sure she gets home safely? We need to work on some strategies and talk to the Elders."

"Yeah Sam. I will be back soon." Jacob took my hand and started leading me to the truck. When we got back to my house, he wrapped his big arms around me again and just held me.

"We won't let her get you Bells, I promise." He hugged me tight again and left.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I haven't seen Jacob since he left last night. I am worried about him, because Charlie told me there was another attack today. Victoria is still around. It is Monday evening, and I am sitting on my bed, waiting on Jacob to call. I had called Jacob after Charlie had told me about the other attack, but Billy told me he was out with the others, but he would have him call me when he got in.

That was three hours ago, and I still haven't heard back from him. I tried calling again a few minutes ago, but no one answered this time. So I am just sitting on my bed waiting and worrying. I had decided to lay back and try to relax when I felt him. I don't know how, but I knew Jasper was outside. I had planned on going over to talk to him tomorrow. But after the way I left, I wasn't sure he would want to talk to me.

Should I call to him, let him know I know he is there? Or just leave it be? I got up and paced the room for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. Would the pain come back if I saw him again? I didn't think so. The anger was still the forefront emotion that I felt towards Edward. No matter what I told Jacob, he was the one Cullen that I hadn't forgiven.

But Jasper, I wanted to talk to him, I was just afraid. Afraid and worried that he wouldn't want to talk to me after the way I left. But he's here, outside my house. That thought made my decision for me, I went to the window and pushed it open quietly before whispering out to him.

"Jasper, I know that you are out there. I need to talk to you. Can you come up here? Please?"

* * *

**OK So... just a hint... Reviews make me write faster, which means I post faster. I love the reviews!! I love hearing everyones opinion!! ****I'm serious Let Me Know What You Think. I love hearing it. **

**So the Chapters will start getting longer from here on out. I am getting closer to everything be put on the table so to speak:) **

**Remember, I always want to hear you opinion so.... Review, Review!**


	10. Chapter 9 Midnight Talk

**This Chapter has some pretty big changes. Again nothing deleted, all additions. Just a little more insight.**

**I want to thank you all again!! You are great. A special thanks to Lost Betwixt Worlds for her reviews, help, and advice!!**

**Disclaimer: Again I own nothing Twilight! But I do own Jonas and his coven :)**

* * *

**Jonas POV**

It has been a week since I told the family what I could of my coven and the prophecy. They took it well considering. Alice was still hurting, though she had known before I told her that Jasper and Bella were meant to be, it still hurt her to hear it out loud. The rest of the family was shocked, but were at the moment just trying to be there for one another.

They were not like the vampires I had been told about growing up. They were compassionate and caring, and truly only wanted the best for each other. The only vampires I had heard of really were the Volturi. They wanted only what made them stronger. They took what they wanted and killed out of spite. They called themselves rulers but they were selfish and power hungry.

This was one of the parts that shocked the family. Carlisle had lived with the Volturi, but he did not think badly of them. The Volturi played their parts well, so that the vampire world would not think badly of them, but they were nonetheless selfish creatures.

Xavier had called the day after my arrival, and told me to stay put. Though for the first time since being given our mission he did not explain why. Just told me that my presence was needed here more than anywhere else. He told me about how things were going with Jasper and Bella, they have not talked yet, she'd had other issues he said. I was interested in how Selena and Bella's talk had gone, so he told me about that before telling me the other happenings in the week.

When they had talked, Bella had told her everything, all about the Cullen's and her experience with them. Selena had played her part well, all through Bella's story, and even offered her some advice that she hoped would lead her to Jasper. He then told me about everything else that had happened. Jacob turning, Laurent, Bella finding out, I was in shock. One week, and so much has happened. I want to go back, but I was told stay.

So I have, and I have watched this family. I have kept my distance as much as possible, for fear of becoming too emotionally involved. When the prophecy is fulfilled I will have to return back to the coven. I am not sure when this time will be, but I feel the time is getting close.

**JPOV**

_I went to the window and pushed it open quietly before whispering out to him._

_"Jasper, I know that you are out there. I need to talk to you. Can you come up here? Please?"_

I was shocked, all I could think was how the fuck?! But I went, I had been waiting a week to talk to her. I wasn't going to let the fact that she had just completely confused the shit out of me keep me from getting to talk to her.

I got to her window and stopped. She had sat down on her bed, leaving the window open, just waiting on me to come up. I was nervous about entering her bedroom. She was putting off waves of sadness, worry, and fear. Did she fear me still? I did not want to enter if she did. So I called to her from the window.

"Bella? I am here what did you need to speak with me about?" I wanted to calm her, but at the same time I wanted to feel her true emotions. She looked at me from the bed, and motioned for me to come in.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want you to be afraid…" I trailed off at the end. I am not sure why her being afraid of me hurt me so, but it did. Her emotions changed though with my statement, she still put off sadness, but mixed with it was shock and worry.

"Jasper, I am not afraid of you. Come in, and so we can talk. It feels weird for me to talk to you when I can barely see you. Please come in." Her please did me in, I did not want to hear her beg. I stepped into the room through the window and went to the chair in the corner. I did not want to make her uncomfortable with my presence.

"Jasper, I do not fear you. I am sorry I ran away from you, but I couldn't take it that day. The pain, well I guess you know, it was too much." She paused. "Is the rest of the family back?" She put out worry and anger with the last question. I didn't understand her emotions. But then again I never had.

"No Bella, the others are not here, I am here alone."

"Do you mind if I ask why? Why are you here alone? Where is Alice, and the others that they are not with you?" Her curiosity spiked above all else, while she was asking these questions.

"They are in Denali, all but Edward." I felt a flash of anger when I mentioned Edward, but then it was gone, replaced with the curiosity again.

"But Jasper, what about Alice? Why isn't she with you?" I was not ready to explain that yet, but I knew she wasn't going to let it go until I did. So I quickly told her about my last conversation with Alice, and how she had sent me here to find my path.

"Oh Jasper. I don't even know what to say." I could feel the pain that she felt for me. But it wasn't right, she shouldn't feel pain of any sort. And there it was again, the same pull that I had felt before I kissed her forehead. I wanted to hold her, to tell her not to worry, that there was no need for her to feel pain for me. But I couldn't, so I kept my seat in the rocking chair.

I decided to try and get her mind off of my conversation with Alice. "Bella, if it was not me that you feared, though I wouldn't blame you if you did, what is it that you were afraid of when I came to the window?" She thought for a second before answering.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to talk to me after the way that I left. Wait. What do you mean you wouldn't blame me? Jasper, why would I be afraid of you? I…"

"Bella, I attacked you." I interrupted. "On your birthday, I attacked you. I caused Edward to leave you. I would understand if you didn't want to be around me because you were afraid that I would try to attack you again." I hung my head, expecting her to tell me to go, expecting the blame that I knew I deserved. But what she said and did was not at all what I expected.

She walked towards me until she stood right in front of me and she took my hand.

"Jasper what are you feeling from me right now? Do you feel fear? You shouldn't because I am not afraid of you. Nor do I blame you for Edward leaving. He made his choices, his choices." Her eyes narrowed on the last part, but then she smiled at me. "I would like to be your friend Jasper, if you will let me."

She looked straight into my eyes as she said the last part, and I was lost in her chocolate brown eyes. The compassion and acceptance that I felt coming from her was second only to what I have felt coming from Esme. It was at this moment that I realized where my path was going to take me, only it had already brought me here. Bella, she was my path now.

I felt the urge to kiss her, but held it back, not thinking that she was not ready for that. She wanted to be my friend. I could, I would do that. I just hoped that one day… no I can't think like that now, be her friend. I slowly turned my head, breaking the connection of our eyes, and heard Bella suck in a breath of air. She had been unknowingly holding her breath.

"Bella are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think I just forgot to breathe for a moment there." She blushed and looked away, embarrassed at being so caught up in our stare. She looked so beautiful when she did that, how come I had never noticed it before? I didn't want her feeling uncomfortable, so asked her a few of the questions that had been bothering me.

"Bella, how did you know I was outside?" She blushed again and looked down. Though I could feel her embarrassment, that blush…

"Jasper, there is a lot I need to tell you about the past week, starting with things that happened right after I left your house."

**BPOV**

Jasper let me tell my whole story. He did his best to keep quiet, though he let out a few gasps, and holy shits, and even shook his head when I told him about my telling Angela. I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I even told him about how I was getting over Edward and how Angela's words helped me start doing that. I didn't however tell him that I was angry with him, I had just admitted it to myself, telling someone else, well I just wasn't ready for that yet.

He stayed calm until I got to the part about Laurent and the wolves. He started to growl, but quickly stopped himself, seeing that it scared me a little. He murmured a quiet sorry, and motioned for me to continue. I managed to get through the explanation of what happened in the meadow and everything yesterday, without him growling again. Though I could tell he didn't like all that I was telling him.

When I finally got through with it all ending with how I was worried about Jake and the others, because of the attack today, he seemed lost in thought. I looked around while trying to let him think and realized that somehow in my story we had walked over to the bed. He was sitting next to me on the bed, and I still had hold of his hand.

I slowly let go of his hand, dragging him out of his thoughts.

"Jasper what is it?"

"Bella, I think I know why Jacob has not contacted you yet. I met Sam tonight." Oh shit, please, please don't let anything of happened to Jake.

"Jasper, tell me everything is Jacob ok? Are the others ok?" Oh please let them be ok.

"They are all ok Bella. Don't worry. I just talked with Sam. I was following Victoria's scent when I got to the treaty line. I am going to try to come to a compromise with them at least until she is caught." I had gasped a little when he mentioned Victoria, but his last part threw me. Why would he try to compromise? I didn't understand. I thought with all the hatred they had for the Cullen's, that it would be reciprocated.

"Why would you be trying to compromise with them? I don't understand." I was getting frustrated. Everything was getting to be too much. I heard the thunder crash outside the house, and saw the lightning flash across the sky. Another storm? I do not understand the weather here lately.

"Bella, if you can calm down I will tell you. Can I help you calm down?" I nodded and felt it as the calm rushed through me. It did make me feel better.

Jasper told me about the past few days, hearing about the attacks from people in town, and then listening to Charlie about my own experience. I listened as he ran through the events leading up to his talk with Sam, and the compromise he had offered. What surprised me the most was that his decision was based on trust for me.

"You are willing to work with them because I trust them? Jasper I…" I didn't even know what to say, that meant more to me than anything else he could ever do. He actually trusted me. Without thinking, I reached over and hugged him. He stiffened for a brief second before returning the hug.

It felt good to be in Jasper's arms if only for a second. I had never been allowed to really get close to him before, and what I knew wasn't much. But I was getting to really see him, to learn about him, and I liked it. I pulled back from the hug and got lost in his eyes again.

I leaned in at the same moment he did. It was like electricity pulsing between us, pulling us closer together. I closed my eyes just as our lips touched. He was gentle, but kissing me with a passion like none I had ever felt before. I felt his tongue on my lips and opened them allowing him entrance. I couldn't get enough. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me.

I was so lost in the kiss and him, that I barely heard the crash. But he did and pulled back to see what it was. I looked over and saw my alarm clock in the floor on the other side of the room. I was gasping for breath, as I looked back at Jasper. I wasn't sure what had just happened, but I wasn't complaining. I heard Charlie coming to see what the noise was.

I quickly told Jasper to hide. I was not ready for him to leave yet. The door opened and Charlie poked his head in.

"Bells, you ok? What was that noise?" He sounded groggy. The alarm clock crashing must have woken him up.

"I accidently knocked the alarm clock off Dad. Don't worry about it. Sorry I woke you."

"It's ok Bells. Sleep well." With that he closed the door and went back to his room. Jasper was back on the bed before I could blink, and I just looked at him. He looked in pain, I just wasn't sure why. So I just sat and waited for him to say something. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Bella. I… I shouldn't have kissed you. I don't know what came over me." I couldn't believe what he was saying. The single best kiss I had ever received in my life, and he was apologizing?!

"What the fuck are you talking about Jasper?" I whisper yelled. "Do you regret kissing me? Because I don't, I kissed you back!" I was getting pissed. This was the same kind of shit that Edward used to pull on me.

"What is sad is that I actually thought you were different. You trusted my opinion of the wolves, without question. But here you are treating me the same way Edward did." I thought the storm had passed, but it was thundering and lightning again. At least it matched my mood.

"Bella, it is not that I regret it, just that it shouldn't have happened." He was not helping himself. How many times had I heard that shit before?

"Shouldn't have happened Jasper? Why shouldn't it have happened? Because I am a fragile little human girl? Is that what it is? You think I am too breakable as well? You think you are too good for me too? What is it with you vampires? Humans are good enough for you to play with their emotions, but not good enough to be kissed or loved?" Damnit he was pissing me off! Fuck all these vampires and their bullshit.

"Bella… Wait a minute what the fuck would give you the idea that you are not good enough?" I looked at him and realized he was truly confused and slightly pissed, he didn't know. I had not told him the things Edward had said when he left. Edward must not have either. Damn.

"I assume then that Edward did not tell you what he said to me before he left? His true feelings for me?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Bella?" He growled out. But I was still too pissed to be even remotely scared. "Edward loves you that is why he is not with the family. He was moping around the house and couldn't take everyone else's sad thoughts of leaving you, so he left to mope on his own."

"He still loves me? Bullshit!" After the things he said to me in the forest there was no way I was going to believe those lies. I felt a wave of calm rush through me.

"Don't Jasper, don't mess with my emotions because you don't like the way I am feeling." I was angry, and I wanted to feel this anger. I needed to feel this anger, because though Jasper was taking the brunt of it, the anger was not for him.

"Bella, your anger is coming off in waves, and it is not helping my demeanor a bit. May I please calm you down so we can talk?"

"Fine Jasper, but you had better have a good fucking explanation for feeding me these lies. Other than trying to get me to regret our kiss." I could see him calming as the waves of calm spread through me. I didn't realize how much my emotions affected him.

"Bella, what I told you were not lies. When Edward got to Denali after he left, he was hurting, there was so much pain. I know, I felt it. After what happened at your birthday, he wanted to protect you, so he decided that it was best if we all left, take the threat away. But he never stopped loving you."

"I…he… but…why…" I sputtered. I couldn't get a grasp on my emotions, much less my words. Jasper sent me another wave of calm, and I finally managed to get my thoughts into words.

"He was in pain?" I hissed out. "He doesn't know what pain is yet. He may have fooled you all, but he told me the truth."

"What do you mean Bella? What are you talking about?" I took a deep breath and managed to tell Jasper about the three days before Edward left, and then what was said in the forest. It hurt, but also made me angrier to think of the words that he said. Jasper didn't fare much better, by the time I had finished he was growling again.

"That mother fucker told you that, and then comes to the house in Denali and mopes about leaving you?! Fuck!" I looked at Jasper actually a little scared. The only time I had ever seen him this pissed I was in a daze of pain, as he killed James.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I never… Well none of us ever imagined that he could or would do something like that. I… Bella, I need to explain my feelings from earlier. Will you let me?" I just looked at him and nodded. I didn't know what else to say. He was still keeping me calm and though I knew I needed it at this moment, it still irked me.

"Bella, when I said that I shouldn't have kissed you, I meant because we have just agreed to become friends. I see now why what I said hurt and angered you so much, but I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't want to scare you off, by moving too quickly for you, or making it seem like that is all I wanted from you.

There are some pretty weird things going on around us Bella. I don't know if you have felt it or not, but ever since the day you came to the house I have felt this strange pull towards you. And then tonight. I can't even explain everything that I am feeling and have felt. I know that you said that you were over Edward, but I don't want to push you. I want to be your friend first, and then if things go further… well, for now I want to be your friend. Is that ok?" He looked at me, his golden eyes searching, though I am sure he could already feel that that was ok with me.

I was just happy that he wasn't rejecting me. He just wanted to take things slow, be my friend first.

"Jasper, I am sorry for my outburst earlier. I just… Well, I felt like I was back in the forest being told I wasn't good enough. I would like to be your friend." I wanted to hug him again as a friend would, but wasn't sure of how he would react, so I kept my distance. I got up and got my alarm clock, setting it back on my nightstand and plugging it into the wall.

It reset itself, though I gasped when I realized what time it was. One am. Shit I have got to get in the bed. I do still have school tomorrow. But there was something I needed to ask first.

"Jasper, I have school tomorrow, so I have to get in the bed. But… will you stay? You can stay in the rocking chair if you want, but I would feel better if you would stay." I looked at him pleadingly, I knew even if he did leave he wouldn't be far, but I wanted him here with me. Even though I knew I shouldn't, I felt more than just friendship for Jasper.

"I will stay if that is what you want Bella. I will stay until you leave for school tomorrow. I don't plan on letting you far out of my sight until we catch Victoria." I smiled, that was ok with me, I didn't want him going too far. I got in the bed while he walked back to the corner and sat in the chair.

I closed my eyes, thinking about Jasper, his wonderful smile. The way he got mad when I told him about what Edward had said, though yes it was a little scary, it made me feel good. His trust, his trust meant the world to me. I didn't know yet if I was ready for another relationship, but I knew that from this moment on he would be here if I needed him. I wasn't even sure how I knew that, but I did. As I was drifting off to sleep I heard Jasper singing quietly in the corner. The words that I heard were beautiful…__

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

I fell into a peaceful sleep, thinking about Jasper and the beautiful sound of his voice as he sung to me.

* * *

**If you are interested, the song is Iris by Goo Goo Dolls.**

**The reviews are great!! I am loving everything! I know that things are moving slow right now, but they will pick up. I am trying to get everyone's feelings and POV's in, so that it all makes sense when I get there. **

**Keep reviewing, and letting me know what you think. I love to hear it!! Remember the more reviews, the faster I type, the faster I post!! (No pressure) :) Also for all of those who review, I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter! ;) Til next time!! Review, Review, Review!**

**Happy New Year Everyone!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Past

**This chapter is a debatable one. There are a few significant changes and additions. This is also where the time frame switches.**

**So again.. Thank you all soo much!! I love how many of you have added me to your alerts and/or favorites! :) Also thank you for all the reviews!! I will answer everything, though in some cases I don't want to give all of the details:) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! **

**

* * *

****APOV**

Jonas has been here with us for a little over a month now, and it is like he is refusing to get close to us. We have all talked with him, and though it is an interesting and sometimes informative conversation, that is all it is. Other than that, he keeps to himself.

Most days he stays in the room Esme gave him except to come out and eat. She doesn't want to say anything, but I can tell it is hurting her feelings. What is with this guy? He comes here and tells us things that yes are hard to believe, but I have seen a lot of it, so I know it is true. But then he keeps his distance.

He obviously doesn't fear we are going to make a meal out of him or he wouldn't stay. But there is something going on, and I am going to find out what! I can't take this anymore. Whatever his problem is he is going to spill it. I walked up to his room, and opened the door without knocking.

"Jonas, we are going to talk. Come for a walk with me." Surprisingly he didn't fight with me about it, just got off the bed and walked out of the room. We walked downstairs, where the family was looking at me like they were worried. I looked straight at Carlisle.

"We are going to go for a walk and a talk, we will be back soon. Alright?" I looked over and Jonas was grabbing his coat as I said this.

"Alright Alice, we will see you in a little while." Carlisle still looked worried, but let us leave.

We walked in silence until I knew we were far enough away from the house that the rest of the family couldn't hear us. I stopped and turned to Jonas.

"Look Jonas, I don't know exactly what your problem is, but you are hurting Esme, regardless of the rest of us, you don't hurt Esme." He looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"What are you talking about hurting Esme? I am not doing anything of the sort." Great he is defensive. He really has no idea what I am talking about.

"Look, I am going to put this as simply as I can. Esme lives to make others happy, in whatever way she can. I believe in her mind, the fact that you spend most of your time avoiding us, except to eat, is making her think that you are unhappy. That maybe you don't like your accommodations, or the food she makes for you. Whatever it is. But I can tell that she is hurt by your actions, and that doesn't sit well with me." He looked down at the ground.

"Oh." Is that all he can say? Oh? What about I am sorry or some kind of explanation of his actions. Damnit!

"Is that all you can say?? How about explaining to me why you are acting this way?" He had better start explaining or he was going to see a very pissed off vampire.

"Look, I… I just can't afford to get close to any of you in a family way or any other way. When all of this is said and done, I am going to have to go back to my coven. That is going to be hard enough without having more connections here." Oh. Damn now that is all I can say.

"So you are avoiding us to not get close to us?" I softened my voice, I felt bad for him.

"Yes." He just kept staring at the ground, he wouldn't look at me.

"Well, maybe having friends outside the coven wouldn't be so bad. It doesn't mean that you have to stay, just have friends to communicate with outside of your coven. We all do, many that are the same, but especially Carlisle. He has friends all over the world that some of us have never even met."

"I'm sorry that I have hurt Esme, and I promise to be a little less secluded. But I can't promise friendship. This is hard enough. This family is nothing to what I have been taught to expect from vampires. Though I was told you all were different, I didn't think the difference would be so much." Well, at least he wouldn't be so secluded. It's a start.

"Alright, I will accept that for now. You want to head back?" I wasn't going to force him to stay out here. Though I couldn't feel it I knew it must be cold.

"Yeah, I guess we can." Before I could say anything else the vision hit me.

"No Charlie, Renee. NO! Oh Fuck…. I have to call Jasper!" I took off running completely forgetting Jonas. I ran into the house and grabbed the phone, dialing frantically. I started talking as soon as he answered.

"Jasper, Charlie and Renee are in trouble. Bella's house HURRY!!"

**BPOV**

It has been a little more than a month since Jasper and I had our talk in my bedroom, and we have only gotten closer. I tell him he is my other best friend, but I feel so much more for him. I try to hide my feelings when I am around him, but I think that my true feelings show sometimes.

I try to split my time evenly, but I don't always end up succeeding, as Jacob told me recently. Jasper has been getting a lot of my time. I feel bad that I have been doing that to Angela and Jacob. Though Angela seems fine with it, she is happy for me that Jasper and I are getting along so well.

Jacob is another story though. He keeps his part of the deal by not using derogatory terms when referring to Jasper or the other Cullen's. But he is constantly trying to give me reasons that I shouldn't be friends with him. I haven't had the heart to tell him that it goes so much deeper than friends now, at least for me.

Apparently the Elders (which I learned later consisted of Billy, Quil Sr., and Harry) agree with Jacob about the Cullen's, and agreed to let the pack run their shifts outside of the treaty line as long as it was ok with Jasper. But they refused to let Jasper on their land, and also kept the rest of the treaty in place.

I wish they would get over this nonsense of not trusting the Cullen's. They have never once broken their side of the deal. But Jasper says that I should just let it go. He understands their aversion to him, and will respect their choices. At least they let the wolves cross the treaty line so he doesn't have to cover the Cullen's whole side by himself.

Then on top of all this mess, strange things keep happening all around me. Jasper thinks that somehow I am doing all of this. Knowing when people are around before I see them, things still moving on their own, the weather changes. It's crazy! How can I be doing all of this? I just don't understand it.

Then last night the dream I had. I actually woke up in tears. Jasper, as has become our nightly routine, was staying over again in the rocking chair, but when I woke up in tears he came over and held me until I had calmed down. I told him that I didn't want him controlling my emotions all the time because I needed to feel my own emotions. So unless I asked him to, or he felt it absolutely necessary he didn't mess with my emotions.

But that dream, I just can't get it out of my head.

_I was standing in the meadow that I had gone to with Edward. I could see someone walking towards me. At first I was scared. I thought it was Victoria, but I soon realized it was Asana. She had come back as she promised._

_"My beautiful Isabella." She sighed wrapping me in a hug. I hugged her back, feeling comfortable in her embrace. She pulled back and looked at me._

_"What is ailing you my dear? You are confused and worried. What is it?" I looked down. How did she always know these things? _

_"I…I am not sure. Weird things have been happening all around me that I can't explain, and other than you I know when people are near me. I can sense their presence so to speak. I don't even know how to explain the rest." I just wanted answers. She always seems to know. Maybe she can give me the answers I seek._

_"Ah… Isabella now is not the time for you to find out what these things mean. Though I can tell you that these things happening are you. You are more powerful than even you know. I cannot explain now, but soon my dear, soon. Do not fret over these things too much though, they are not bad." She hugged me again, kissed my forehead and continued._

_"Now my dear, I am sorry to say my time is again short, and I must tell you some things. The next few days are going to be some of the hardest you have ever experienced. Worse even than when Edward left you. You must stay strong. Jasper will be your rock and you will be his. But he must tell you of his past first. There are things you need to know to be able to go forward on your path._

_Isabella, Jasper is the one you have been waiting for. He is your forever love. This you must know because the time will soon come where you have to make the most important decision. You have made all the right choices so far, I just hope that you do so again. Love Charlie and Love Renee, never stop, no matter what. You must remember that."_

_Her eyes were glistening with tears as she finished. "What do you mean Asana? What are you telling me? I don't understand."_

_"You will find out soon my dear." Her voice was starting to drift, and I could see the tears rolling down her face. _

_"Asana no, don't leave. I need to know, I need to understand!" I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. I wasn't ready for her to leave yet._

_"Soon Isabella, soon you will understand. I am sorry I am out of time. Remember Jasper is your rock, ask him about the past and love…" She was gone._

That was when I woke up and cried on Jasper's shoulder. I waited until this morning to tell him about it, though I left out a few parts. Charlie had gone fishing for the day, and though I told him I would be home for the day, I wanted to go out to talk with Jasper. I asked Jasper if we could go on a picnic later, I wanted to tell him all of it, but I needed to hear his story first.

He agreed to go, but didn't want to go too far in case Victoria decided to make another appearance. It has been a week since she was last spotted. Jasper almost caught her this time, but she made her way to the treaty line and disappeared before he could catch her. He went to let the wolves know that they didn't have to watch the house as close because we wouldn't be there.

When he came back I had my lunch ready in the picnic basket, so he picked it up, threw me on his back and we were off. I closed my eyes until he stopped, now would not be a good time for me to get sick. Though riding in his back was very different, and I enjoyed it more. We stopped in a clearing similar to the one the Cullen's had played baseball in, but much smaller.

I laid the blanket out and sat down, not ready to eat yet. I looked up at Jasper and he sat down.

"Bella, what is it? I can feel you want to ask something but are scared to. Does this have to do with the dream?" Shit! Did he knew I withheld some parts of the dream. Damn empath.

"Yes Jasper, in many ways it does. I have to ask you something, and I don't know how you are going to feel about it." He just looked at me and nodded for me to continue.

"I… I want to know about your past Jasper. Your past before the Cullen's." I watched his face as I said this to him. He went from shock to anger, to pain, back to shock and anger.

"Bella, why… what made you bring that up?" He was doing his best to keep his voice quiet and I could tell. I hadn't wanted to upset him, but Asana had said this was something that I needed to know. I just hoped that he was willing to tell me about it.

"I left out parts of my dream, because I didn't want to talk about them then. But Asana said I needed to know about your past. I am not sure why, but I trust her Jasper. Will you please tell me?"

**JPOV**

Who the fuck was this Asana? How did she know all of this? What is the importance in me telling Bella my past? I could tell that she didn't even have an inkling as to what my past truly held. She was only putting out worry and curiosity. I could tell from her face that the worry was my reaction to what she had asked.

I wasn't ready to tell her about my past. It was something even Alice was slightly ashamed of, though she never wanted to admit it to me. Why the fuck did this Asana have to tell Bella to bring it up?! Damnit! There is no getting away from it now. I took a deep unneeded breath and looked at Bella who just seemed to be watching me as I figured this all out in my head.

"Bella what did Edward tell you about my past?" I had to know if she really did know anything or not.

"Honestly Jasper he really didn't tell me anything. He felt that everyone's stories were their own to tell." She gave me another curious look, and I could see it in her eyes as well as feel it coming from her.

"Bella, my past is… not pleasant. I have done many things I am not proud of. If I tell you about my past… I am afraid that your feelings for me will change." Though I am not even sure what those are at the moment.

I knew we were friends, and we were good as friends. I looked forward to every moment I got to spend with her, and the more time that we spent together, the more that she laughed. I love her laugh, it is music to my ears. I loved everything about her. There were times that my thoughts got away from me, and I thought about her in ways that I probably shouldn't. But I can't help myself at times, the love that I feel… It is immeasurable to anything I have ever felt before.

But I wasn't sure of her feelings yet, sometimes I let my hope get the best of me, thinking that what I felt coming from her was the same as my feelings for her. But then I was back to feeling pure friendship from her. I didn't want to push her, so I just cherished the friendship that she gave me.

But would I lose even that if I told her? I sure as hell hoped not… But it worried me.

"Jasper, I am going to tell you this now, and I will repeat it when you have told me your story. The past is the past. Everyone has things that they regret in their past. If we hold the past against one another, then we would never move forward." She smiled at me as if that was supposed to ease my fears.

I smiled back trying to let her think that it did. But my past is not one that is so easily set aside. It is the reason the family didn't trust me around her, or any human for that matter. But I wanted to believe her so badly. And she truly believed what she said. Could I do this? Could I tell her of my past?

I held onto that small spark of hope that she had given me that she wouldn't hate me as I began to tell her my story. I told her all of it, not leaving a thing out. If she truly wanted to know my past, I was going to put it all out there on the table for her to see and judge as she saw fit.

I told her about my military days, meeting Maria and her sisters, my change, and how I was put in charge of the newborns because of my power. She grimaced, as I continued with my story, and I could feel hatred and sadness coming off of her. But I didn't stop. I told her about Peter and Charlotte, and how they initially saved me from that life.

I concluded my story with the meeting of Alice, and coming to the Cullen's. I had felt so many emotions coming off of her during my story that I was scared, to look into her eyes. I didn't want to see the hatred or the pain, or the sadness. Her emotions were almost unbearable. So I just sat on the blanket, staring at it, waiting for the words to come. The words that would break my heart, beating or not, I knew it would break.

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked to say the least. I had never expected something like this when I asked him about his past. I knew he had a hard and very different beginning than the rest of the Cullen's. But this… Never this.

I was angered and sad at the things he had done, but mostly pissed at the shit this Maria had put him through. There were so many emotions running through me, I didn't even know how to explain them. The shock, anger, and sadness were just the gist of what I had felt as he told me about Maria. I had felt hatred, fear and worry just to name a few more. But when he got to the part about Peter and Charlotte I had felt a bit of happiness and of course concern for him.

I knew that had been hard on him, to leave the only life he had known since becoming a vampire. But to me it showed how strong he really was. Then he got to the part about Alice, and that was just humorous. Though I heard the love he still felt for her seep into his voice as he told me their story. It made me a little sad, but I was so happy at the same time that he had found Alice, and she had led him to the Cullen's.

I was absentmindedly rubbing my scar as I thought through all that he had told me. I knew he was waiting on me to say something. I just wasn't able to find the words yet. The sky had gotten darker as he told me his story, and it fit the mood of it. I stared at the sky for a minute finding my voice and the words before I spoke.

"Jasper I…" He stopped me with a shake of his head. He wouldn't even look at me.

"Bella, it's ok. I understand. You don't have to say anything, I will take you home." He never looked up from the blanket, and I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Jasper, I don't know what you are talking about." I stopped, my emotions, he could feel all the emotions that I had, and had interpreted them wrong. How dare he assume?!

"Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen, you look at me right now!" He looked up but he wouldn't meet my eyes. So I grabbed his chin and got within a few inches of his face.

"I told you before you told me that story that the past is the past. Yes, there were many things in your story that disgusted and angered me. But more than anything it saddened me that you had to go through that. What amazes me is that you don't realize how strong you are. You, you Jasper, after all that bitch put you through, and all you did, were able to leave. Even after you left though, you fought against your instincts. You did not enjoy feeding off humans.

Then when Alice found you, you immediately jumped on the vegetarian train so to speak, without looking back. And even though you had to struggle with it more than the others, you did, you fought your instincts again and again. Your past is, you're right, not pleasant, but it does not define who you are. Who you are is the strong man sitting in front of me, who has managed to change himself against the odds that were set in front of him."

I took a breath and realized he had finally looked at me I almost got lost in his eyes again before remembering that there was more I had to say. I kept eye contact with him and spoke again.

"Jasper, don't ever doubt yourself. We are who we are because of our pasts, and because of yours you are a strong, kind, caring man. Who can be as fierce as they come when he needs to be." There was so much more that I wanted to say to him, but I couldn't get it out. I mean really how hard is it to say I love you Jasper? But then I remembered the love in his voice when he spoke of Alice, and knew why I couldn't tell him.

"Bella I… Thank you." He gave me a half smile and continued. "You are the only person who had ever looked at my past in that way before. You will never know how much the faith you have in me means to me." Then he surprised me and pulled me into a hug. I relished in the hug for the time that it lasted.

He pulled back and looked at me. "Now did you bring that food for it to go to waste, or did you plan on eating it?" I laughed a little, but opened the basket and got out a sandwich. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood, but there was one more serious question I needed to ask.

"Jasper, the scars that you told me you had. Will you show them to me? Please?" I looked at him hopefully, but his face had fallen.

"Bella, I… they…" He stopped and looked at me again. "Yes Darlin, I will. I can't right now because you wouldn't be able to really see them without the sun. But I will." Darlin? He called me Darlin?! Damn that was sexy, and he even had the twang, he normally didn't have the southern accent, but in that sentence he did. Wow, I love his voice even more with it.

With all the seriousness covered, for now anyway, we fell into another of our easy talks about anything and everything. The accent stayed and I was all the more happy for it. I told him about the other parts of my dream that I had left out before. He took it all in, and gave me his opinions of all of it. It always made me feel better to talk with him.

I kept watching for the sun to come out, because I had hoped he could show me his scars today, so he knew he didn't have to worry about it. But unless the sun miraculously came out from behind the clouds….

As soon as I thought it, the clouds parted and the sun was shining. I looked over at Jasper, knowing that all though he wasn't comfortable with it, he would keep his word. He stood up and slowly took off his shirt.

I gasped, the sun showed all of the scars perfectly. They covered his entire upper half, many overlapping the each other, so much in some places, that you couldn't tell where one began and the others ended. But regardless of the scars, he was beautiful. His body glistening in the sun, he looked gorgeous, even Edward paled in comparison.

I looked into his eyes that were cautious, and smiled at him.

"Thank you for showing me that Jasper. I know it took a lot of strength. It means a lot to me that you did." I stopped getting lost in his eyes again. I don't remember standing up or putting my hands on his chest. I just know that all of a sudden I was, with my hands grasping everywhere they could, and my lips pressed to his.

He moved his lips from mine, kissing all over my face so that I could breathe and without thinking I whispered the words that I had been holding in all day. "I love you Jasper."

**JPOV**

I was kissing all over her face. Hey eyelids, forehead, nose, anywhere I could get my lips. I couldn't put into words how happy she had made me feel today, so instead I showed her. When she gave her speech after my story, I realized just how much I loved her. It was more than I even thought possible. The love that I thought I felt for her was nothing compared to the love that I now knew I felt for her.

Then she spoke the most precious four words that could ever come out of her mouth. "I love you Jasper." If I could cry, in that moment I would have. But instead all I said was, "Oh Darlin, I love you too."

She looked up at me and had tears in her eyes. I kissed them away as they spilled over, and then kissed her gently on the lips again. As I pulled away and looked at her again, amongst the love that I felt coming from her I felt sadness. I pulled her to me in a hug and asked about it.

"What is it Darlin? What is wrong?" But before she could answer my phone rang. I answered quickly without looking, and heard Alice screaming at me.

"Jasper, Charlie and Renee are in trouble. Bella's house HURRY!!" I hung up, looked at Bella, and with Alice's screaming she had heard too. I threw my shirt on, put her on my back and started running.

* * *

**I hope that everyone had a Great New Year's first off!!!! I know that I enjoyed mine.**

**Sorry to leave you hanging, I will update soon!!**

**Again everyone, the reviews are great!!!!! I enjoy going through them!! They encourage me to keep going! Keep them coming! ****Remember, the more Reviews, the faster I type, and the faster I will post!! :) Also, again, for those of you who Review I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter. **

**I know that this chapter skipped around alot, but there was so much I wanted to fit in. Sorry if it gets confusing. I am getting to the point where all is revealed, soon I promise!! So keep reviewing, and telling me your opinion, and questions. Til next time everyone ;) Review, Review, Review**


	12. Chapter 11 Loss

**This chapter has very minimal changes. Only a few word and sentence changes, nothing taken out. **

**Thank you guys so much!!! The reviews for the last chapter were awesome, and there were alot of new ones!!! I believe that I got to everyone in answering, and sending a sneak peak, but if by chance I missed you... Let me know!! I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter, and of course apologize :) All of you adding me to your alerts and favorites THANK YOU, it is awesome! My e-mail is full of them!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight, I am just enjoying mixing it up a bit :D**

* * *

**JPOV**

_"Jasper, Charlie and Renee are in trouble. Bella's house HURRY!!" I hung up, looked at Bella, and with Alice's screaming she had heard too. I threw my shirt on, put her on my back and started running. _

I ran as fast as I could feeling Bella's fear mixing with mine. Though hers was inevitably much greater than mine, I didn't want anything to happen to Charlie or Renee. I knew how much they meant to her. The run that seemed to only take a few minutes on the trip there seemed to take hours to get back.

As we got closer to the house I felt fear, anger, sadness, and pain coming from it. Bella was already crying in fear for her parents, so I tried to push myself faster. I couldn't hear anything but growling and a few moans coming from the house, and that worried me as well. When we got to the front yard of the house, Bella let go, though I could have gotten us in the house quicker, I could tell all she was thinking of at that moment was her parents.

She ran towards the house, almost tripping on the steps, but I caught her and she kept going bursting through the front door. I stayed by her side, though I smelt the wolves from the trees, and when we ran into the house I could smell Victoria. I saw red, I was trying my best to keep it under control for Bella, but she had come after Charlie and Renee. I would rip her limb from limb when I caught her.

Bella's screaming and crying brought me back to my senses, and I ran to her side, as she had left me in the entryway with my thoughts. She was standing at the entrance to the living room, looking at Charlie and Renee. I wasn't sure if she couldn't decide who to go to, or if she was just in shock. All she could say was No, No, No.

Renee was in the corner of the living room looking as if she had more than one bone broken, possibly from being thrown against the wall, with blood coming from a serious looking head injury that was already a black color. Her breathing was ragged, and her heart was beating very slowly.

Charlie was leaning on the couch, not in much better condition. It looked like he had at least a broken leg and arm, from what I could see of his ripped shirt, he had claw marks on him, and bruises on his chest. But his bleeding, breathing and heartbeat weren't nearly as bad as Renee. I looked down at Bella, who was hysterical, and tried to get a hold on my own emotions to help her.

"Bella, go to your mom, I will check on Charlie." I walked over to Charlie, at the same moment that a large russet colored wolf walked into the living room. Bella looked up with recognition.

"Jake…" He stepped into the kitchen, and when he came back he was in human form. To say he was pissed was an understatement, but I could also feel fear and sadness coming off of him. I assumed the latter was for Bella, because I knew they weren't scared of me. He walked over to Bella, kneeled down and put his arm around her.

"Bella, I have already called an ambulance, they should be here any minute. I am so sorry that we let this happen." She was calming down enough, that she wasn't hysterical, but she still shook her head at him.

"Jake, not right now. Right now I just want to get them to a hospital and see if they are ok." He kept his arm around her but nodded acknowledging that he understood. I heard her whispering to her mom, but I tried not to listen as I checked on Charlie. I heard the ambulances getting closer, and I knew they would be here in a few minutes. I just hoped that they both made it. I hoped that the ambulances got here in time, especially for Renee.

**BPOV**

I was crying almost hysterically, as I tried to talk to my mom. I wasn't sure what had happened here, but I just knew that it had something to do with Victoria. Jacob was still sitting with me, with his arm around me as I talked to her. I was afraid to touch her, fearing I would hurt her even more.

"Mom, Mom can you hear me. Mom it's Bella. I am here. Please talk to me. Mom wake up." She moaned a little with my talking, but didn't say anything. Her eyes were closed and I was so scared. I was shaking, and my voice came out barely above a whisper, so I leaned in closer to her.

"Mom, I love you please wake up. I am so sorry that this happened." Her eyes fluttered, and opened just a little bit, as she looked at me. I could hear the ambulance coming down the street, so I knew help was almost here.

"Bella… Charlie? Bella… I… Love… You." A single tear rolled out of her eye, as she closed her eyes again. I gently put my fingers on her wrist, and thanked all things holy that the heartbeat was still there, but it was still so faint.

At that moment, the paramedics came through the door that we left open, and there was a flurry of commotion. As they got Renee on the stretcher, I walked to over to Jasper and my dad.

"He is hurt Bella, but he is doing better than Renee." I nodded at him, leaned over and kissed Charlie's forehead, where he didn't have bruises coming up.

"Stay with him Jasper please? I… I don't even know what to do…" I started crying worse again, and Jasper stood up and hugged me tight.

"I'll stay with him Darlin. I'll see you when we get to the hospital. We will be right behind you." With that I went out to the ambulance and climbed in the back with the paramedic, and we were off. I talked to Renee through my tears, letting her know I was still there.

When we got to the hospital they took her straight into the ER, but told me I had to wait outside. I could hear the other ambulance pulling in as I walked to the waiting room. When I got there, I saw Jacob was already there. I went to him, and he wrapped me in his big arms letting me cry some more.

When I finally pulled back from Jacob, I realized that Jasper had come in the waiting room with us. I looked at him, and he just nodded in understanding. I went to him, and sat on his lap, wrapping one arm around him, while the other held Jacob's hand, who had sat down next to us.

We sat like that for three hours not moving, not speaking, just waiting for news. I silently cried and prayed that they would both be ok. I would look around from time to time, Jasper and Jacob both had sad and pained looks on their faces, but neither one left my side. That hour seemed like an eternity just waiting for someone to tell us something. I saw Doctor's and Nurse's coming in and calling people's names, but no one calling mine.

Until finally one came in that did. It was Dr. Gerandy. He walked right over to the three of us and looked at me.

"Bella, we got your father stabilized, and he is in recovery from the surgery. His leg was broken in two places, his arm in three. He had a bit of internal bleeding, three broken ribs, and a mild concussion. But we believe he will pull through, though he will be out of commission for more than a few months." He paused looking at me with sad eyes.

"What about my mom?" I was afraid to ask, but I had to know.

"Her injuries were much worse Bella, she is still in surgery. We are not sure at this moment if she is going to make it. We are doing everything we can Bella, I promise. Her right leg is broken in three places, her left hip is broken, she has 5 broken ribs, both arms are broken, as well as her wrists, her back is fractured in two places, and broken in one. She has bad internal bleeding, and has traumatic brain injury from the blows to her head. Again we are doing everything we can for her Bella. I will let you know when I know more."

"Dr. Gerandy, can I see my dad?" He thought for a second.

"Yes Bella, I can allow that. Come with me." I looked at Jasper and then at Jacob, and they both nodded at me.

I followed Dr. Gerandy through the hospital to the recovery room. He showed me which bed Charlie was in and stepped out of the room. I walked over to him, and grabbed his hand. It didn't matter to me in that moment that we had never really been affectionate people, he was my dad and this was my fault. He was broken and badly bruised because that bitch was after me.

I felt the tears sliding down my face again, sad because he was in the hospital like this, but happy because he was going to make it. He didn't wake as I stood there with him telling him how sorry I was, and that I loved him. I told him I would stay here, and said another silent prayer that he would be ok. I knew that I needed to let him rest, and I was anxious to hear if they had anything new on Renee.

So I kissed his forehead, and gently squeezed his hand before walking back out to the waiting room where I found Jasper and Jacob, who had tears on his face waiting on me. As soon as I walked in Dr. Gerandy walked in behind me, his face grim. NO I silently yelled, hitting the floor, NO please NO. But the faces around me said it all. Mom was not going to make it.

"Bella, I am so sorry, we have done everything we can, but we can't get the bleeding stopped. There is nothing more we can do. Would you like to come tell her good bye before we turn off the machines?" I couldn't stand, I couldn't walk, I could hardly move, so I just nodded my head. I heard them talking above me, but I wasn't able to catch what was said.

I felt someone pulling at my arm, trying to get me off the floor. I looked up and saw Jasper looking at me expectantly, his hand on my arm.

"Come with me. Please?" All I could do was whisper the words out, and he nodded in acknowledgement. With his help I managed to get up off the floor, he wrapped his arm around me, as I turned to look at Jacob. His eyes were sad, but he understood and nodded his head. I turned with Jasper and followed Dr. Gerandy down the hall.

When we got to the room and I saw her, it was all I could do to keep upright, and then I still needed Jasper's help. I looked at him, I couldn't take this much pain, I needed his help both physically and emotionally to get through this. He nodded as if he knew what I was thinking, and I felt the pain lessen, just enough that I was able to walk into the room.

I walked over to my mom trying to find a place to touch her that looked safe. I thought back to when I was in the hospital and the way her hands fluttered over me trying to find a place that wasn't bandaged or hurt to pat. Now I am here and the situation is reversed, and again the pain that she is in is my fault.

"Bella…" Jasper started, but when I looked at him he just stopped. I turned back to Renee. I gently placed my hand on her cheek to let her know I was there before I started speaking.

"Mom, I… Why are you here mom? You are supposed to be in Jacksonville with Phil." Phil! Was he here too? I need to call him. I looked at Jasper. "Can you take my phone and see if you can contact Phil? I don't know if he was with her or not. But if he is still in Jacksonville, he needs to know… what is going on."

The tears were falling again as I said this, and watched him walk out the door to try and call Phil. I turned back to my mom. I didn't know how to say good bye. I put my hand back on my mom's face and her eyes fluttered.

"Mom, mom I am so sorry that this happened to you. I should have been..." The tears were coming faster. I didn't hear Jasper come back in, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt the pain lessen slightly again.

"I called Phil, he is taking the next flight out of Jacksonville." He's not going to make it. I looked down at Renee again.

"Mom, I hope that you can hear me. I love you. I will always love you mom." Her eyes fluttered again and opened just a little. She looked at me, whispering.

"Bella, I love you." She was so weak. I could tell it hurt her to talk.

Don't mom… I know. It's ok." I was losing it again as I watched the tears fall from her eyes.

"Bella… Tell Phil… Love him… Tell Charlie… Too… Love you Isabella…. Be strong..." Her eyes closed, and I heard the machines. I looked to Jasper to confirm and he nodded. She was gone, she was not coming back. I heard talking around me, but I didn't even try to understand. I succumbed to the pain, letting it take me while Jasper held me.

I grieved for Renee, felt the pain for Charlie, my world was spinning. I could feel Jacob close by but I was in my own little whirlwind of pain and couldn't bring myself out enough to acknowledge him. I couldn't organize my thoughts. I only had the pictures of Charlie and Renee going through my head.

I saw them happy and healthy, then when I first walked into the living room. I saw them as they were being placed on the stretchers, and the way they looked as I saw them after the doctors had done their work. I let the different pictures float through my head, some going so quickly I could hardly catch them.

The words that my mom said to me ran through my head as the pictures went by. As I heard the last ones, _be strong_, the pictures stopped, and I saw one face. The anger that coursed through me was unlike any I had ever felt before.

**JPOV**

I held Bella, knowing that this was hard for her. I had tried to help take some of the pain away, but it had no effect on her. Jacob sat with us in the waiting room holding Bella's hand, but she didn't notice his presence. Her pain was consuming her, and all I could do was hold her and keep trying to take the pain away.

She didn't move just sat there sobbing into my chest. For the first time in my life I didn't know what to do. I was at a loss because I couldn't help her by taking the pain away. Then without warning, or cause that I could see her emotions did a complete one-eighty. I was suddenly looking into her eyes, and they were a deep gold with black around the edges.

She looked at Jacob and said only one word. "Outside." Before getting up, grabbing my hand and heading for the door. Jacob followed us as we walked out the door, heading straight for the forest. I noticed that the sky had blackened since we had been in the hospital. But it wasn't night time yet, so another storm was coming.

As we walked deep into the forest I watched Bella, her eyes were still golden, but the black around them was becoming more pronounced. She stopped so suddenly it even surprised me. She turned around looking straight at Jacob.

"Jacob, I want to know what happened, and I want to know now." He looked at me, I just shrugged, I could feel the anger and hatred coming from her, but no matter how much calm I sent her it didn't help. I could feel the pain buried underneath, and I wasn't sure what was going on. If she wanted to know all he could do was tell her.

The thought if looks could kill passed through my mind as I looked from Bella to Jacob. The look she was giving him was one I would never have thought I would see on her face. I stood there holding Bella's hand, feeling the emotions in the air, and worrying about her. I could hear the thunder and lightning as it started, the sky getting even darker. I looked at Jacob, trying to tell him to spill it. There was no need to keep it from her.

"Jacob, tell me." She hissed this out, and he finally started speaking.

"We, all of us, were out running shifts today. With Jasper telling Seth that the two of you were going out, and Charlie gone fishing, we weren't keeping a good watch on the house. Also with all of us being out, there was no one to tell us that Charlie had headed back early. I found that out later. Apparently Renee was coming in for a surprise visit, Charlie had told her how well you were doing lately, and she wanted to see you.

He left fishing with Harry early, to go get her from the airport. But we were all out running rounds when Jared caught Victoria and one other's scent."

"One other's?" I gave Jacob a questioning look. I hadn't caught that when we were at the house, but once I caught Victoria's scent…

"Yeah, there was another one with her. I didn't smell him in the house. I think he was in the back yard sitting watch. But once Jared caught the scent he started following it. We all caught up with him at the treaty line, following it with him. As we were following it, I realized where she was headed and took off from the rest of the pack following me now." He stopped and hung his head.

I looked over at Bella, and her eyes were almost completely black now. I had been concentrating on her emotions and Jacob's story so much that I hadn't even noticed the weather changing. I didn't want to admit it, but this Asana was right, I believe that she was doing all of this. The thunder was rolling constantly, and lightning shooting across the sky, and sometimes hitting the ground near where we were standing.

The wind had picked up causing the trees to sway from its force, and the rain was pouring down in sheets. I was worried for Bella as I noticed all of this, but she seemed oblivious. She stared at Jacob managing to hiss out, continue, to where I could hardly even hear it.

"I followed the scent to the house, but I already knew where it was leading. I heard Renee scream and her hit the wall as I burst through the door. I heard Victoria laughing as she went out the back door, but I wanted to check on Charlie and Renee. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and Leah took off after her and the other one. All I caught of that one was that he looked like a male.

Seth, Quil, and I stayed to keep watch over the house. I switched to human form long enough to call 911 and check on them, but I wanted to be able to hear the pack too. I heard you two coming, so I switched back for a few moments to see if they caught her. Unfortunately she got away again, but they caught the one that was with her. They destroyed him, and are still looking for her, they followed her scent to the ocean, but lost her after that."

He stopped again looking at Bella, his eyes were sad. "Bella, I am so sorry. I am sorry I let this happen, I am sorry that Renee…" Her eyes flashed to completely black, and I knew this wasn't going to be good.

I looked around and saw that the trees were shaking, but not just from the wind, which had also picked up. I watched as the limbs were ripped from the trees, and started flying across the forest, as she started to speak. Her voice was as cold and black as her eyes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Jacob this is not your fault. That Bitch went after my parents." The wind whipped across her face, and sent her hair flying. Jacob finally realizing what was going on around him started getting scared. I heard the trees cracking as she let go of my hand and took a step forward. She was practically screaming as she said the next part.

"NONE OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME THAT FUCKING BITCH WOULDN'T HAVE COME AFTER CHARLIE OR RENEE. IF IT WEREN'T FOR ME NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED AND RENEE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!!!"

The hatred and anger I felt coming off of her were overwhelming and I hit the ground. Jacob did as well, but in fear of the flying objects. Bella stood in the middle of the forest, the wind whipping her hair around her face, tears streaming down her cheeks. The thunder was deafening, and the lightning bolting all around us every few seconds. The trees cracked as their limbs flew off and shot all around the forest, and then they were uprooted and sent flying as well.

I couldn't move, her emotions along with Jacobs pinning me to the ground. I looked in her face, her eyes blacker than mine get when I haven't fed for a few weeks, and didn't know what to do. Then out of nowhere, the three of us were surrounded. Of the few that I saw, I knew they were friends and family. All I can assume is that Bella was too far gone in her emotions to tell.

I watched as Seth tried to take a step towards Jacob and was sent flying backwards against a tree. I wanted to cry out to her, to tell her no, but I couldn't get the words out. Her emotions skyrocketed in that moment and I let out a moan of pain. I watched as others were thrown back, the shock apparent on their faces. I saw Carlisle and Esme out of the corner of my eye, cowering to the ground, but Bella glanced over them as she swung around to see that she was surrounded.

She felt threatened. I could feel that amongst all the other emotions coming from her. I managed to whisper out, move back, hoping that everyone could hear me. I am not sure how, I didn't even know he was there, but all of a sudden I heard Peter. As if he was in my head.

"Jasper, she is out of control. She needs you. You are the only one who is going to be able to get to her. You have got to get up. You were trained better than this Damnit! Get control of yourself and help her!"

He was right I knew he was right, but her emotions were so strong. The commotion of the trees and the storm she was creating because of her anger and pain didn't help my concentration. I closed my eyes trying to control her emotions that were bombarding me. I opened my eyes, and slowly tried to make my way towards her.

Bella, I have to get to Bella, I kept repeating this to myself, as I watched anyone who moved wrong get thrown back. As I thought this, she slowly turned to face me. Her emotions spiked, though for the first time since we stopped here, I could feel the love buried underneath.

"Bella." I whispered to her. I could feel something pulling on every inch of my body, trying to force me back. It was nothing like what I had seen happen to the others. I was still on the ground, crawling to try to make myself look less dangerous. One more inch and I would be at her feet. I hoped that if I could just get her in my arms that it would calm her down.

"Bella, Darlin." I whispered to her again, and I felt the pull slacken just enough so that I could move forward that inch. As soon as I moved the pull returned to the strength it was before. My whispering to her seemed to distract her enough for her to slacken her hold on me. I whispered to her again, not stopping until I was standing in front of her.

Her eyes were still black, and she still had tears flowing freely. I wrapped my arms around her quickly before she threw me back as well. The scream that came out of her was full of all of the pain and anger that she felt. It seemed to go on for hours, though I knew it was only seconds.

"Asana." She whispered as her scream died and she passed out.

* * *

**Ok, so this Chapter, especially the first part was Really hard for me to write!!! So again I am sorry to leave you hanging, but at least it is not as bad as last time... Right?!?!**

**Also again the reviews are great!! I love the questions and comments! To those of you that I can't give straight answers, I am sorry, but I don't want to give it all away! Your reviews truly do keep me going, and encourage me to write more! I can't wait to see what you have to say about this one!**

**True to what I have started, leave me a review for this chapter, and I will send you a sneak peak of the next one! Things are going to start getting interesting!!! Hope you keep enjoying! Til next time everyone... Review, Review, Review :D**


	13. Chapter 12 Asana

**So not real big changes in this one, but a few significant additions, I took nothing out.**

**I absolutely loved all the questions and remarks that I got from the last chapter. You guys made me so happy!!! A big Thank You to all of you, for everything!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers, I am just enjoying playing with it.**

* * *

**Jonas POV**

_No Charlie, Renee. NO! Oh Fuck…. I have to call Jasper!" I took off running completely forgetting Jonas. I ran into the house and grabbed the phone, dialing frantically. I started talking as soon as he answered._

_"Jasper, Charlie and Renee are in trouble. Bella's house HURRY!!"_

I started to follow Alice, as she ran off towards the house, but stopped as my phone started to ring. I looked at it and seeing that it was Xavier, I answered. His first words to me when I answered were unexpected.

"Jonas it is time." How? How can it already be time? They have only had a few weeks!

"Already Xavier? How?"

"Victoria, she has made it time. We have to tell them. Bella's reaction is going to be… well it is not going to be good." Victoria? Shit, that is what Alice's vision was about.

"I will tell them, we will head there now. Is…?" I didn't want to ask, but Xavier seemed to know.

"Yes Jonas, Lucas, or Peter as he now likes to be called, and his mate are on their way as well. They are spreading the word as they head this way as well." Well, that is good to know, I just hoped it was enough.

"I must go Jonas. May the old ones be with you."

"And you Xavier." I hung up the phone and started running towards the house again. I got there, and the family was all sitting in the living room, Alice and Esme in dry sobs, the rest trying to comfort them. I stood at the entryway, not wanting to interrupt, but knowing that we needed to be on our way.

Alice was the first to look up and notice me. Her face contorted in pain over Renee and Charlie, and what was going to happen to them. I felt this strange urge to go and join those comforting her, but I stood my ground.

"It is time everyone. We need to head back to Forks." With that everyone jumped into action and within minutes they were standing back in front of me packed and ready to go. We piled into two cars, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and I in one, and Rosalie and Emmett in the other. The drive was a silent one. Everyone was anxious, and worried, including myself.

The time I spent watching over Bella, I have come to care for her as more than just the most powerful witch to ever exist. She is a kind and compassionate person. Though she doesn't know me, I look at her as a friend. I knew that the Cullen's considered her family so their concern was as much as mine, if not greater.

I didn't notice when it happened, so lost in my thoughts about Bella, but at some point Alice had grasped my hand. I assumed it was for comfort, so when I noticed, I gave her a warm smile and left my hand in hers. It felt nice, almost natural, though I banished those feelings as soon as they came.

They wanted to go straight to the hospital, to be with Bella when we arrived in Forks, but I told them we needed to go to their house until we knew the whole situation. When we got to the house what awaited us surprised even me. Peter had made it already and brought a few friends with him.

But before I got a chance find out who they were, Xavier called telling us we needed to meet him in the forest outside of the hospital. Only telling me it was about Bella, and that we needed to come now. I hadn't noticed the sky darkening while inside the house, but when we came out it had turned almost black.

We had barely moved out of the house when the sky got even darker, and it started thundering and lightning. Alice looked at me, asking my permission, and I nodded, she threw me on her back and took off running. It started raining as she was running, and I could tell when we slowed down, and I got off her back, that the wind that I felt wasn't only from her. The storm had picked up tremendously while we were running.

The wind was whipping about in force, swaying the trees and cracking some of them. The thunder and lightning rolling constantly through the sky that was blacker than I had ever seen it. As we approached I realized where all this was coming from, in the middle of a newly made clearing stood Bella. Whether she realized it or not, she was using her powers to the full extent.

The wind whipped around her face, as she realized we had surrounded her. I saw limbs flying everywhere, and in some cases trees being uprooted and thrown and well. I ducked to the ground in hopes that I wouldn't get hit. I saw the wolves across from me, more of them than when I left. Then one of them made the move that set her off. He stepped forward toward Jacob and she sent him flying.

After that, to me, everything happened quickly. If someone moved the wrong way they got thrown, she was trying to keep us all in her line of sight. I looked to Jasper, he was the only one who could help her now, and I knew that. I saw him concentrating, and then start to move towards her. His lips were moving, but I don't think that even the vampires in the clearing would have been able to hear what he said with the storm.

As he finally stood in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, Bella let out a scream that was deafening as well as heart wrenching. As her scream died, I heard her whisper something, but I couldn't believe my own ears. I shouldn't have been able to hear her anyway, and she couldn't, there was no way that she could. How could she know about Asana?

**BPOV**

_I wasn't sure where I was. It was black all around me, and I couldn't see anything. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks, and wondered why. As soon as the thought went through my head it all came rushing back to me. Charlie, Renee, the hatred for Victoria, the scene in the forest. Oh Damn. What have I done?! My family, all the people I loved. Jasper, Jacob, Seth, Carlisle, Esme… Everyone was there. And I had hurt them._

_How did they all get here? When did they all get here? I hit the ground, all of it weighing down on me. Through my tears I saw a light coming towards me, I looked up, though I wasn't sure who or what is was. It was still too far away. Does anyone else see it? I tried to listen to see if they did, but didn't hear anyone. Where are they? Where is Jasper? _

_The light got close enough that I could see who it was. Asana. But how did she get here? She is only in my dreams. Then I remembered everything that had happened. Jasper had stopped me. I had called to Asana before blacking out. That is why she was here, and everyone else is gone. So why does this not feel like a dream? Why does it feel real? _

_Asana had reached me by this point, the only light in this darkness. She didn't say anything, just held me. I felt the tears flowing freely, for my parents, for my friends and family that I had treated so wrong. For all the pain I was going through, all the hurt sadness, anger, and every other emotion I was feeling, I let it out. I cried until I felt like I couldn't cry anymore._

_I pulled back and looked at her. "What have I done Asana? My family, my friends…" What have I done to them? I attacked them. They will never forgive me. I hung my head waiting for her to rebuke me. But instead she gently grabbed my chin in her hand and pulled my face up to look me in the eyes. _

_"My dear Isabella, do not fear. They have already forgiven you. The love that is shared between all of you will not be lost. This I can promise you." She hugged me close, and I wanted to believe her, but I still had doubt. She pulled back with sadness in her eyes this time._

_"Isabella, our time together is not to be spent crying. I am here for a purpose. It is time for you to hear my story." I looked at her not knowing what she meant. I knew now she wasn't a figment of my dreams, but why could her story be important to me? I didn't understand, but I guessed that I would soon._

_"Before I begin I need to tell you that I am sorry, I wish I could tell you all of the details, but I have been forbidden to do so. I have only been allotted this time with you to help you realize your true destiny. The ones that have sent me knew that you would need someone to help guide you to where you need to be. I will tell you my story, so that you understand why it is me who has been sent to you. Are you ready to hear my story Isabella?" I nodded to her, not sure what to say and she began. _

_"I lived in this world one thousand years ago. It was a time when beings such as myself, and other creatures of the supernatural world were truly believed in and had to hide who they were. I was a witch when I was alive, in one of the most powerful covens that ever was. When I lost my husband to a coven of vampires I ran, I left the coven and went into hiding. I knew that they would come after me and my child as well. The child that I carried was the beginning of something greater, and they had found out._

_I hid myself well from this coven, using my powers, and the spells that I knew to cloak myself so that they could not detect me. I stayed hidden until the day that my child came. I found a doctor who could deliver her, and keeping myself from being detected, I went to him. I had watched this doctor and his wife. They were kind and caring people. I couldn't have found two better people in my time. I knew what I had to do to keep my child safe._

_I had a daughter she was beautiful, I stayed long enough to make arrangements for her with them. They agreed to keep her and raise her as their own. I didn't want to do it, but it was the only way. I had to leave my daughter, if they found us, they would kill us both. If they did not know where she was then she would be safe. I needed her to be safe, the future depended on it. I left them a few weeks after she was born, leaving them with only one last request. I had named my daughter, and I wished for them to keep her name the same. They agreed, adding their last name to it and it was as beautiful as she was. Alise Isabella Swan."_

_I gasped. That name, the name of her daughter was the name of a great, many times over, grandmother of mine. I had only heard the name once or twice from Charlie when I was younger and he had told me a little about his family. But it was how I got my name. Out of each generation that came into the Swan family there was at least one girl with either Alise or Isabella in their name. Charlie's mom had the middle name of Alise, and as he was an only child, it was obviously passed to me. _

_But that meant… Asana was her mother, she is… holy shit! I looked at Asana not realizing I had been looking down while lost in my thoughts. She had tears in her eyes, whether from the last part of her story or from my realizations I was not sure. I didn't know what to say so I waited for her to speak._

_"Yes my dear, I am not recently, but effectually, your grandmother. I know that it is a shock, but that is why you are so dear to me. We will talk about this shortly, but may I finish my story first?" I still hadn't found my voice from this realization, so I just nodded._

_"As I left their home I gave it every protection I could, I knew if I could just get far enough away, the ones chasing me would not be able to find her. But doing so weakened my power over keeping myself hidden. I made through two countries before they caught up with me. I was sad to go, but my demise was worth it for my daughter got to live. Because of the sacrifice I made to keep her alive, is why I am being allowed this time with you now. They needed someone to guide you and help you through your troubled times, and this is the gift they are giving me, to spend this short time with you."_

_I didn't know what to say. She has done so much, lost so much, just to give her daughter, and the rest of our family a future. I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks as I thought of what she had given up._

_"Isabella my dear, do not cry for me, because you are sitting her in front of me, everything I have done it worth it. Now my dear do you think we can brighten this place up a little? I know that it does not seem so dark to you with me sitting here, but it truly is." As she said this, I looked around to the place we were in. I realized other than the little circle we were in created by her, it was dark. _

_"How Asana? How am I supposed to do that?" _

_"Just think about it my dear, and it will happen."I put my trust in Asana, and did as she said. As I did, I saw the brightening of the clearing we were in, and realized that it was the clearing I had just unintentionally created. I looked down again, with the realization of what I had done hitting me. _

_"Isabella, I will not say that what you have done is not wrong, but you will not be condemned for it. Do you remember what I told you I was?" She looked at me waiting for an answer. _

_"You… you were a witch."_

_"Yes Isabella, and it is time you realized what you are." She waited expectantly._

_"You mean… The things I did… I am a witch?" I just couldn't fathom that thought. How could I be? I had never had powers before. It was only in the past few weeks… Since I ran into Jasper that day… Could it be?_

_"Yes Isabella, you are a witch, a very powerful one at that. With the incident in the forest, you reached your powers capacity, at least while you are still human. But you must learn to control them correctly. You must learn to control them, not let them control you. The episode in the forest was your powers controlling you."_

_"I let them control me? But how?" The possibility of that was frightening. How do I learn to control them, I am just learning about them. I don't know of anyone else who is a witch besides Asana. Is she supposed to be the one to show me, as well as guide me in other things? I looked at her questioningly._

_"Isabella, your lack of knowledge regarding your powers is what allowed them to control you. There will be others, that you will meet soon, that will be able to help you in learning your powers. Though the power to do so lies in your hands." She paused, and I wondered what she was thinking._

_"There are many things that I wish that I could tell you Isabella, but only a few that I can. I know that to you feeling your emotions is helpful. But there are going to be times until you get your powers under control that you will require help, and you need to accept it. I wish I could give you the full details, but though I cannot, you will know soon." She smiled. I knew the help that she spoke of was Jasper. I needed to let him help me with my emotions. But… I was out of control in the clearing, wouldn't he have helped anyway? Unless… that is what she meant by accept. I wonder… _

_She broke into my thoughts, by bringing up another topic._

_"There is another topic we must discuss. Do you remember me telling you about the choice you will soon have to make?"_

_"Yes." That statement brought to mind something she had said earlier. I reached my powers capacity while I was still human… human… did she mean?_

_"Asana… Is the choice that I have to make… Is it whether or not to stay human?" I had wanted this with Edward, wanted it so that I could be with him. But do I still want it? I love Jasper. I want to be with him… yes I want it. But does he want me that much?_

_"It is your decision to make, but you will have to make it soon. You will have the choice of staying as you are, or being turned. But I want you to know that there is a lot riding on your decision." I wanted to say that yes it was what I wanted, but I couldn't not knowing if it was what Jasper wanted. But isn't that wrong of me? To base my choice off of Jasper, or any other person for that matter?_

_I was so confused. I just needed time to think about all of this. I needed the full details, but Asana had said she couldn't give them to me. I just couldn't figure out why not. At that moment amidst all the confusion, I heard soft music. It was as if someone was singing. But Asana and I were the only ones here that I was sure of. I looked to Asana for the answer._

_"It is Jasper my dear, he has stayed by your side the whole time."_

_"The whole time? What do you mean? It has not been that long since the forest, has it?"_

_"I am afraid it has, it has been over two days so far, and our time is coming to an end again." Her eyes showed the sadness in her voice when she said those words. _

_"Isabella, your life is going to be changing over the next few weeks, and though there will be choices that have to be made, I do not want you to feel that you are being forced into anything. The others that you will be meeting soon, will be able to give you the full details of everything that is coming. It is their purpose so to say. But I want you to still let your decisions always be just that, your decisions. I did the things that I have done because I wanted to, not because I had to. I want you to do the same." She paused for a moment, thinking I assumed, and continued._

_"Love…" She whispered. "Love is the key Isabella, it is what caused your anger, the love for your parents, the anger for what Victoria did to them. Love is what saved you in the forest. The love shared between you and Jasper. I want you to think back though, to everything that happened. Who are the two other people that even in your state of rage that you couldn't hurt?"_

_I thought about what she said. I had swung around the clearing, sending people and trees flying, those that I knew, and some that I didn't. Then I remembered, Carlisle and Esme, even with all that was going on, I didn't hurt them. They were as much my parents as my real ones, and loved me as such._

_"Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't do that to them. They loved me as their own daughter. I couldn't do what I did to the others to them."_

_"Exactly!" She was happy. What was she trying to tell me? "Don't you see Isabella? Even as lost as you were, you were still able to feel love. It is your guiding light, as it is mine. It is the one thing that never stops. All you have to do is believe in love, and it will lead you in the right direction." Love can do all of that? I just couldn't believe that. All love had done for me in the past was leave me broken. Yes, I was able to love again, but I still lived in fear of it._

_"Isabella…" She shook her head. "Loving is not always easy. But I want you to think, if you hadn't loved Edward, you wouldn't have found your path to Jasper, or to Jacob. As much as some things hurt, you must always remember that everything happens for a reason." Everything happens for a reason?! _

_"But why Asana? Why did it have to happen this way? Why especially did Renee have to die? Why did Charlie have to get hurt? Why did I have to love Edward so much and then have my heart broken? I…" Damn these tears. I was tired of crying. The hurt the pain, it was all too much. Why did things have to happen this way? I love Jasper, I knew that without a doubt, but it was not my love that I doubted._

_Because of the way things had happened with Edward… I had heard the love that Jasper still has for Alice in his voice, and though I didn't want to, I couldn't help fearing getting hurt._

_"Isabella!" For the first time since I had met Asana she actually had a small bit of anger in her features. Though it was mostly pain and sadness, there was still anger._

_"You must listen to me Isabella. I know it is hard to believe without doubt, you have been through so much already. But you must not doubt. Do not doubt yourself, do not doubt Jasper, and do not doubt your family. All of those who were in that clearing are your family, they may not be blood related, but their love for you and your love for them, makes them your family. You must get over your fears. Do whatever it takes. _

_This is the one thing I cannot stress to you enough. You must not doubt Jasper. Talk with him, tell him your fears. Believe in him Isabella."_

_"I will try Asana. For you and for him, I will try."_

_"I am glad Isabella. The bond between you and Jasper is too strong for doubt. You will soon find this out." She smiled, but her smile was filled with sadness. _

_"What is it Asana?" _

_"Our time again is up. I want you to remember for me Isabella, your choices are yours to make, do not let anyone or anything chose for you." She looked at me again, hugged me close and kissed my forehead. With a whisper of "I love you my dear Isabella" she was gone. _

_I knew I needed to wake up soon, but I don't think I was ready yet. I sat down on the ground to think of all that she had told me. _

**JPOV**

_Her eyes were still black, and she still had tears flowing freely. I wrapped my arms around her quickly before she threw me back as well. The scream that came out of her was full of all of the pain and anger that she felt. It seemed to go on for hours, though I knew it was only seconds. _

_"Asana." She whispered as her scream died and she passed out._

I was so worried about Bella, it has been two days since she passed out in the forest. Though when she passed out things calmed down a bit, they were still shaking, and sometimes flying, and the storm was still going, so we decided it would be best to bring her back to the house, instead of the hospital, where others might see.

I stayed by her side, not leaving, lest she wake up while I was gone. I haven't hunted in two days, the family was worried about my closeness to Bella, with not having hunted, but I knew that I would never hurt her. I loved her too much.

I was worried about her though, even though she slept her emotions were still all over the place. I wish I knew what she was dreaming about. I knew that Asana was there, she had spoken her name a few times. Though she had also said mine, and I felt the love when she did, she had spoken other members of the family as well, including Edward. Though there was worry when she said his name.

I didn't know what to think. I just wanted her to wake. I didn't want to lose her. I couldn't lose her. Alice couldn't give me anything on when or if she would wake, and I was scared. I thought back to the first night I spent in her room, and the state her emotions had been in that night, there was so much conflict. But when I had started singing… Singing, that is what I could do. It had given her a little peace that night, maybe it would help this time.

I chose a song that to me fit the moment and began to softly sing to her.

_You`re in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I`m with you  
So close to feeling alive_

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye  
__And never knew  
So close was waiting,  
__Waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

_So close to reaching  
__that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
And now you`re beside me  
__And look how far we`ve come  
So far we are so close _

_Oh how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?  
We`re so close  
To reaching that famous happy end  
And almost believing this was not pretend  
Let`s go on dreaming  
__for we know we are  
So close  
So close  
And still so far_

I could feel the peace soar through her as I sung to her, but it wasn't everlasting. I sat with her waiting. I sang a few more songs to her, waiting for something to tell me she would be ok. Then out of nowhere she whispered my name. Silent on her lips though it was it made me smile. Her face even in her sleep lit up as she said my name, and I knew then that she would be ok.

At that same moment Alice came in smiling. She looked at me knowingly as she spoke.

"One more hour Jasper, and then the two of you can be together again." She gave me a smile that matched her emotions. Happy, yet also sad.

"Thank you Alice. For everything. I know how hard it was for you." She gave me a sad smile.

"Jasper, I made the choices that I did, knowing that it would be hard, but also knowing it was the right thing. I saw you with her so many times in my visions, and the love in your eyes… The two of you were meant to be Jasper." She gave me a sad smile.

"Alice," I sat up on the bed, not wanting to leave Bella. "I still want you in my life. Everything we have been through, been to each other, you are my best friend." She came and sat next to me on the bed, looking at Bella.

"I will always be here for you Jasper and for Bella too. I love you both, always have and always will. You are my best friend too." She smiled the first real smile I have seen on her in months. I pulled her in for a hug, and we sat there for a minute before she pecked me on the cheek, got up and left.

I laid back down with Bella, and whispering to her, letting her know I would never leave her side, that I loved her and couldn't wait until she was with me again.

* * *

**The song is So Close by Jon McLaughlin.**

**Let me know what you think!! I love the reviews everyone! So again, if you leave a review, I will send you a sneak peek (I spelled it right!!!!) ;) Remember the more reviews, the faster I type, the faster I post!**

**Til next time everyone :)**


	14. Author's Note

**Ok, so I want to apologize to everyone for not updating in awhile. After fighting with the chapter I was on trying to finish it, on Thursday morning, and not succeeding, I got slightly irritated. After thinking on it for awhile, I figured out that the reason I couldn't finish that chapter, was because I was unhappy with the story the way it was.**

**I realized that I had three options, either go back and change, add the things I was unhappy with, try to continue writing (but I knew I wouldn't be able to get into it the way that I am), or just quit. After talking to my Beta about it, I decided to go back and make the changes, so that I could continue the story happily. **

**So I have been working on this the last few days, and have finally finished. There are changes made in every chapter but the prologue. Some are big changes, some are just significant, and some are minimal. Before I tell you which is which, I also want to say that I have gone back and changed the chapter numbers (I can't quit confusing myself when I update).**

**Chapters 1, 3, 7, and 11 have the minimal changes. Chapters 10 and 12 have (in my opinion) some significant changes. Chapters 2, 4, 6, 8, and 9 are the ones with bigger changes. **

**Now, whether or not you chose to go back and read these changes is up to you. If you chose to, I have put in my AN at the beginning of the chapters what kind of changes that I have made, so if you only want to read the bigger ones you don't have to keep coming back here. **

**Also I have not deleted the reviews that were already on the story, but more reviews are always welcome. Again I want to apologize for my craziness, and I hope that you will continue to stick with me as I finish this story. I will have chapter 13 up either tonight or tomorrow. **


	15. Chapter 13 Charlie's Story

**Here it is the next chapter! I am Sorry I kept everyone waiting. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight.... Except the movie of course :)**

* * *

**APOV**

Waiting for Bella to wake up was hell. For the first time, I couldn't see. I didn't know when she would wake. I couldn't offer Jasper any peace of mind. It was more frustrating than anything I have ever experienced. I couldn't force a vision of it though, so we all sat in the living room for the most part, talking over the events that we walked in upon in the forest. There were a few I wasn't sure why they were here.

The wolf, I didn't understand. I knew he was a wolf by the smell. Why would he be here? I can tell the smell is as bad for him as it is for us, and I could also see that he was unhappy being around so many vampires. But yet he stayed. It was Jonas who quietly whispered the answers to my questions. He said that before Jasper even came back that there was a bond formed between this wolf, Jacob, and Bella.

Jacob had helped pull her out of the misery Edward had left her in. He had become one of her best friends before he became a wolf, and he cared for her as much as we did. He and the other wolves considered her family. Though I understood that, from what Carlisle had explained, they would not cross the treaty line. So why were they now? Jasper had some explaining to do on that part.

Another thing I was confused about was how Peter and some of the others got here, he had brought some of the nomads with him, I just wasn't sure why. When I looked at Peter, about to ask he just pointed to his head and smiled. Peter has always known things, but that is not the part that really bothered me. I assumed he would tell us in time as always. What bothered me was the looks that I saw pass between Jonas and Peter.

They couldn't know each other could they? Other than the looks, they didn't act like they did. It was driving me crazy, but I knew that this was also something I probably wouldn't know the truth about until Bella was awake.

Jonas and his friend Xavier, who he introduced us to when we got back to the house, said that they would explain everything once Bella was awake to hear it all as well. I was still in shock over what I had seen, I had seen the prophecy told, and I knew that she would be capable of great things, but Wow. The power that she had exerted in the forest, it was amazing.

We all knew that she had lost Renee, and between the pain over losing her, and the anger at Victoria for doing it, no one blamed her for losing it. Though no one in the family had any idea what she was capable of. Other than me, they didn't have much of an idea at all as to what she and Jasper were to become.

Everyone was worried about Jasper not feeding and staying so close to Bella, but we rarely talked about it. Carlisle had attempted to talk Jasper into hunting the second day she was out, but Jasper refused to leave her. It was when Emmett voiced his worries out loud in front of Jonas, that the proverbial shit hit the fan. Jonas has always been calm, never angry, but he got pissed as he turned on Emmett.

_"You have no idea what you are talking about Emmett. None of you do. Jasper is safer for her than any other vampire, except from what I have seen, maybe Carlisle." He looked at Carlisle with the upmost respect for a moment before turning back to Emmett._

_"Now is not the time for the whole story, but I want you to think about something. Jasper is an empath, he fells everything that others around him feel, and I mean everything. That one drop of blood from her finger did bring up someone's bloodlust but it wasn't his." With that he turned on his heel and walked out of the house._

We were all shocked at his statement, it couldn't mean what we thought, could it? I followed Jonas to try to talk to him, but he refused to say anything further. He surprised me in that moment though, grabbing my hand and asking me to stay. I sat down beside him on the forest floor again, not letting go of his hand. I couldn't explain it, but there seemed to be comfort for both of us in that simple gesture.

When I had gotten back from sitting with Jonas, I had the vision I had been waiting for. I was excited. I saw the love in his eyes as he held her when she woke. I knew in that moment that all the hurt I had felt was worth it. I wouldn't change my decision now for anything. I went to tell Jasper right away, that Bella would wake in an hour. Our talk while I was up there, made me realize even more, that what I had done was the right thing.

Jasper would always have a special place in my heart, I had loved him for so long. But now, he was my best friend, I wouldn't have it any other way. When I got back downstairs, I went to sit next to Jonas, I held his hand, because of the comfort it held for me. We all waited through the last hour, anxious and it made it worse than the 3 days that we have already been waiting. I listened for some sign that she was awake and finally got it. Though it was not what I had wanted to hear, I was still glad that she was finally awake.

I looked around at my family and the wolf, who despite the present company he was in looked happy, and saw their eyes light up.

"She's awake!"

**JPOV**

_I looked back down to Bella, and whispered to her, letting her know I would never leave her side, that I loved her and couldn't wait until she was with me again._

Bella awoke just as Alice said in another hour. It took her a few minutes to orient herself, but when she did she fell into my arms. The guilt and remorse coming from her was strong, and I knew why, but I wanted her to know that no one was angry with her. I held her while she cried, telling her it was ok. When she had calmed down enough to control her crying, I pulled her back and looked in her eyes.

"Bella, it is ok Darlin." I felt a thrill go through her as I called her that. "No one is angry with you, and no one blames you. You were forgiven as soon as it happened. You suffered a great loss, we understand." She looked at me with disbelief, then recognition.

"Jasper, can we talk?" Her eyes held something that I couldn't decipher, and there was still sadness coming off of her. I wanted to talk to her, tell her how much I loved her now that she was awake, but I heard everyone downstairs, and felt their impatience. They wanted to see her too.

"We will talk soon Darlin, I promise. But right now there is a house-full of people downstairs that have waited three days to see you. Are you ok with them coming up?" I could feel her fear and anxiety over seeing the family and thought of a better idea.

"How about instead of them coming here, I run you a relaxing bath, and then when you are ready, we go downstairs together." That seemed to bring her a little relief, though the people downstairs were disappointed. She nodded, so I got up and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait Jasper, you said I have been out for three days?" I nodded. "How is Charlie? Is he awake? Did Phil make it here?" Of course, I should have told her, what was I thinking? I walked back over to her and gently held her hands.

"Charlie just woke up this morning. Jacob asked Seth and Leah to watch over him so that he could be here when you woke up. Charlie is very disoriented, and not quite sure what happened, but he has asked about you. If you want to go see him we can. Phil did make it in, and he has stayed by Charlie's side. " I waited for her response.

"Yes I would like to go see him, as soon as possible. Has Phil… Did you tell him about Renee?"

"Yes Bella, Jacob went to the hospital when we heard he had arrived, and told him about Renee. He also told him that we aren't sure what happened. He came back here after he talked to him, so he could be here when you woke up. To be honest, until we have spoken with Charlie we don't know the full story. I just hope that we can get to him before…" I stopped, I saw her eyes flash, and the felt her anger as I was speaking.

"Jasper, I… I need you to calm me." I was surprised. I knew the other day was bad, but… She had told me she needed to feel her emotions, that she didn't want me messing with them unless it was absolutely necessary. But I sent her some calm, and she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you Jasper. I know you are confused, but I want to get to Charlie and Phil now. I will explain soon." I could feel the confusion coming from everyone downstairs, though one in particular was rather strong, though I couldn't pick out who it was from the bedroom. I decided to let it go for now, but we would have to talk later.

"So would you rather take a shower, so that we can leave quicker?" She nodded her head and though I could see it in her face, feeling the love and gratitude coming from her was even better. She started to get up, and then turned back to me.

"Jasper, what am I supposed to wear? I don't have any clothes here?"

"Well Darlin," I loved that thrill that went through her every time I called her that. "Actually Alice went to your house and got you some of your things. Is that ok?" She nodded again and gave me a small smile.

"Go ahead and go take your shower, I will bring your things in and wait downstairs for you." I felt her panic a little. "I will come back up when you are ready. Ok?" Her panic eased.

"Ok, I will call you when I am done." She turned and walked into the bathroom.

**BPOV **

Though I wanted to hurry to get to Charlie and Phil, I still took my time to enjoy the warmth of the shower. My entire body was stiff, though I assumed it was from the three days of lying in the bed, I knew it was a possibility that the scene in the clearing was also partially responsible.

When I finished in the shower, I did feel better, and was surprised to find that the clothes that Alice had brought for me were more to my standards than hers. I threw on my clothes before drying my hair and pulling it up. I walked back into the bedroom and ate the food that Jasper had brought up, and when I was done I quietly called him. Though I felt better, and he and Asana both told me they weren't, I was still worried about coming face to face with the whole family, wolves included.

As soon as I said his name Jasper was standing in front of me, and I immediately felt relief. As long as he was beside me I knew things would be ok. Though I was still extremely worried about seeing Alice. Would she hate me for being with him? She was my best friend before she left would she still want to be my friend?

"It will be ok Darlin. They are all excited that you are awake. They can't wait to see you especially Carlisle, Esme, and Alice." Alice was she really excited to see me? I guess the only way to find out was to go down there and see. We slowly walked down the stairs and before I could even get to the bottom I was caught up in big arms to where I could hardly breathe.

"Jake… Can't breathe." I heard a few growls, but I wasn't sure where they came from. Jake set me down, and I looked back to Jasper who was just smiling at me, so I knew it wasn't from him.

"Bells! I am so glad that you are finally awake." As soon as he said that the huge smile that was on his face fell away. "I am so sorry Bells, sorry that I couldn't do more. Sorry that we couldn't save Renee." I wrapped my arms around him as I saw the tear fall from his eye. I had tears in my own eyes as I answered him.

"Jake, it is ok. I don't blame you or any of the others. It is not anyone's fault but Victoria's." I felt the anger flash through me. "She will pay for what she did." As soon as I felt the anger, I felt a wave of calm rush through me, and I looked at Jasper appreciatively.

"Jacob would you mind if the rest of the family got to say their hellos and then if you would like, you can go to the hospital with us to see Charlie and Phil." I looked up at Jake, and he released me stepping back so the others could come to me. I was surrounded at once. Esme was the first to get to me and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh Bella, it is so good to see you awake." She pulled back and looked at me.

"Esme, I…" She stopped me with a finger on my lip.

"There is no need Bella, as Jasper told you we forgave you the moment it happened. We love you. I do want to say I am sorry about Renee." I had more tears in my eyes, and when she pulled me close again, her embrace held all the love a mother has for her daughter. I knew then that though I had lost Renee, and I would always miss her, I would still have a mother to love me.

"My turn" I heard Carlisle say, and I laughed. I had nothing to worry about Jasper was right. Carlisle pulled me into another warm hug, and I had never felt happier. I finally had the family that I lost back together.

"Me next, me next!" Alice sounded ecstatic. Carlisle released me, and she wrapped me up in her arms, swinging me around.

"You're awake!" She sang, and I realized just how much I missed her. Then she whispered silently in my ear.

"Everything is going to be ok Bella, he loves you, and so do I. The only love between us now is the love of friends. I don't hate you, and never could." As she finished she sat me down grinning so wide that I had to laugh and she winked at me.

The rest of the family, plus a few that I didn't know gave me hugs, telling me they were happy to see me awake, and that they were sorry about Renee. The one that surprised me the most was Rosalie. When she walked up to me I didn't know what to do or think. Then when she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug, I thought I had lost my mind.

What she said though, was the most shocking part. "I am so sorry Bella, for everything, but especially for agreeing to leave you. I know that I have never been that nice…" Emmett, Alice, and Jasper laughing cut her off. She gave them a quick glare and turned back to me.

"Ok, so I was a complete Bitch. But maybe we can start again, be friends, and someday," she glanced at Jasper, "maybe even sisters."

"I would like that Rosalie." Confused didn't even cover what I was feeling at this change in Rosalie, but I can't say that I didn't like it.

Once everyone was done with their hugs, I turned to Jasper and Jacob.

"You ready Darlin?" I nodded, and told everyone we would be back soon, as we walked out the door.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

When we got to the hospital, I started getting worried again. The anger that I felt at the mere inclination of Victoria was not good, and I am going into Charlie's room to hear exactly what she did to him. Was I going to be able to control it? Or would I fly off the handle again? I didn't want to take the chance. I stopped and looked at Jasper.

"I need you to do something for me Jasper." He looked at me questioningly. "I need you to make sure that I stay calm. Charlie is going to be telling us about…" I took a breath to steady myself. "…Victoria's attack and I don't want to go off in his hospital room. Can you do that for me?"

He nodded, and we started walking again, Jacob seemingly curious about the exchange between Jasper and I, but also had understanding on his face. We took the elevator up to Charlie's floor, and ran into Phil as we were getting off the elevator.

"Phil." I wrapped my arms around him, and we were both crying. "I'm so sorry Phil, sorry I didn't call sooner, sorry that you didn't get to say good-bye, and sorry that it happened at all."

He shook his head "It's ok Bella, it is not your fault. Even if you had called as soon as you found her, I probably still wouldn't have made it. She is your mother, you were worried about her and your dad, and I understand that." He hugged me again. "I was just on my down to go get something to eat, Charlie has been waiting on you, go see him. I'll come back in a few hours. But…" He stopped.

"What? What is it Phil?"

"They said that you had passed out after all that had happened, I didn't know what to do, I… I have to get back to Jacksonville soon, so I went ahead and made the funeral arrangements. It is tomorrow. Is that ok?" He felt bad for making the funeral arrangements, without me. To be honest, I don't think that I could have handled even helping with them, so I was glad that he had taken care of it all.

"Yeah Phil, it is fine we will be there." I hugged him once more, and then headed down the hallway to see Charlie.

**JPOV**

I wrapped my arm around her waist, and Jacob grabbed her hand as we got to Charlie's room. Over the past few days I have gained a new respect for Jacob and from what I can feel from him, he has for me as well. We share a common happiness that neither of us can live without. Bella. He loves her as much as I do and wants her to be happy, and if that means working with me, then he is willing to do so.

Charlie was awake when we walked in, and Bella immediately released us both and ran to him.

"Dad, I am so sorry, I…" She burst into tears again. He wrapped his good arm around her, trying to tell her he was ok. When she finally got herself together again, he looked at me suspiciously. Bella noticing this grimaced, realizing that in all of the time we have spent together in the past few weeks, she had never told Charlie about me. I figured she had her reasons, so I didn't question it, but from the look on Charlie's face, the gig was up.

"Um… Dad, you know Jasper Hale. He um… well see…"

"So this is where you have been spending that extra free time when you are not with Jacob or Angela?" He interrupted gesturing at me.

"Well yeah Dad it is. Jasper and I have been spending a lot of time together lately, and" she stopped looking at me first "are sort of dating." I could feel the uncertainty coming off of her as she said that, so I flashed her a big smile, letting her know that I was good with that terminology.

Charlie's eyes narrowed though, and all he did was grunt at that, though as soon as he did, he grimaced, and I felt his pain. Bella made sure he was ok before giving a short laugh at him.

"Well, it looks like you won't be doing that for awhile. How about we worry about my love life later?" Then getting a serious look on her face she said, "How about right now, you tell us what exactly happened on Sunday?" Charlie grimaced and looked down. He was putting off waves of fear and doubt, and though I thought I understood the reason what he said proved me wrong.

"I want to tell you, but I am not sure if you will believe me, I am not even sure if I believe it myself. Then some of the things she said, I just…" He shook his head, trying to make sense of it all. I noticed then that there was an underlying current of anxiety in his emotions, I wondered what it was from.

"Dad, I can promise you that whatever your story is, we will believe you. I am not sure what she said, but… whatever it was she was probably insane and didn't know what she was talking about." He looked at Bella, as if he believed that she knew more than she was letting on. Truth be told, she did, but she wasn't going to tell him, at least not right now. He shook his head again, but started talking.

"I left fishing with Harry early, so that I could go pick up Renee from the airport, she had wanted to surprise you Bells." He stopped for a moment, tears filling his eyes. Bella squeezed his hand telling him it was ok. Charlie took a deep breath and continued.

"I picked her up at the airport, and we talked about how much you had changed in the past few weeks. Don't get me wrong here Jake, you did a lot for Bells, but I guess now I know what caused the rest of the changes." He looked directly at me, and though I felt his tension and reluctance, he looked at Bella and smiled. She gave him a heartwarming smile, and he continued.

"When we got back to the house I walked in first, calling for you not knowing that you had gone out. I heard laughter from the living room that I didn't recognize, and before I could take a step this… this amazingly beautiful, but also terrifying woman was standing at t entrance to the kitchen. "Bella's not here right now but I am" she said.

Her eyes were flat black, but other than that and her hair color, honestly she reminded me a lot of the Cullen's." He noticed Bella's glance towards Jacob and I, and stopped.

"Is she related to you?" He asked angrily.

"No Chief Swan, she is not." I looked to Bella for help. I wasn't expecting Charlie to be that observant. I didn't know what to tell him.

"Dad, I can't explain it right now. But I promise she is not related to the Cullen's." He looked appeased enough to continue, but I knew he wasn't done with the questions.

"I didn't know what to think, this strange woman in my house, so I tried to be nice, asking her what she was doing in my house if Bella wasn't there. Her next words surprised me. "Waiting for Bella to come home so that I can have my revenge, but since you got here first, maybe this will make her want to find me." The next thing I knew I was flying into the living room and I hit my head on the edge of the couch.

I was disoriented from it, but I heard Renee screaming in the kitchen, and I got up to run back in there. I didn't get far before she was dragging Renee by the hair into the living room. I got up to try and stop her, and she knocked me back down, I believe that is when my ribs got broken. But I tried to get up again to help Renee. She tossed Renee by her hair, and came after me."

I was continuously sending Bella waves of calm, and though I saw a few things shaking, she was doing rather well. "I was worried about Renee, but glad that this woman had let her go. I wanted to try to talk to her, but before I could say anything, she had me pinned up against the wall, scraping her fingernails along my chest. My head hit the wall hard, so I can't be sure of what was said."

He stopped not wanting to continue. He was running through so many emotions right then that he was almost as bad as Bella. "Dad it's ok, whatever it is. Just tell us."

"She said that you and the other Cullen's, Edward mainly, were involved in the death of her boyfriend, though that is not what she called him, she called him her mate. She said that you all had killed him." He started sobbing, and couldn't continue. Bella wrapped her arms around him, and tried to comfort him. I didn't know what to say, and I don't think she did either.

What Victoria had said was inevitably true, but we couldn't tell him that. I looked from Bella to Jacob and back again, none of us knowing what to say.

"Is it true Bella? Is what that woman said true?" He looked up at her, then moved his eyes to Jacob, and then to me.

"Oh…"

"Dad, wait, I… I can't explain right now, not here. There is a lot more to that story, and I will tell you, can you wait, and trust me?" She looked at him pleadingly, begging him with her eyes to believe in her.

"You promise that you will explain later Bells?"

"Yes Dad, I promise."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

The rest of the afternoon was slightly less emotionally complicated. I still had to keep sending Bella calm, especially when Charlie was able to finish telling us what he could remember. What that Bitch did, I was pissed, but had to keep my own emotions in check for Bella. Though Jacob on the other hand let a few growls through without thinking about it, and I gave him a look each time, to remind him to keep his cool.

We convinced Charlie to tell everyone that it was a stranger that had broken in the house and beaten him and Renee, and that he didn't know why. The first part was easy, it was basically the truth, the second part though took more promises from Bella, though he added in Jacob and I this time. Phil came back soon after, and while Bella enjoyed the time she spent with them, there was still an overlying sadness in everyone.

Before she was ready it was time to go. We said our good-byes and told them we would be back soon.

**BPOV**

I wasn't ready to leave, but I knew that we had to. As we walked out into the hall, I let the tears fall. Jasper wrapped his arms around me and let me cry, and Jacob rubbed my back. I was amazed at how they were able to be so close to each other, without snapping at each other. I was proud of them both. I just hoped it lasted.

I pulled back from Jasper drying my eyes, and told him I was ready to go. We rode down the elevator, and as soon as we were out of sight he threw me on his back and headed toward the house. I laid my head down on his shoulder just waiting for the time when we would get back to the house.

When he stopped and set me down I didn't think there had been enough time for us to make it home, and from what I could see we weren't. I looked around him and saw the bright red eyes of the person that had taken my mother from me. I took a step to the side of Jasper so that I could see straight into her face.

"YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"

* * *

**So you all know what to do.... I still love Reviews!!! Always, I love to hear your thoughts!!!!! As always... if you leave a review, I will send you a sneak peak of the next chapter ;)**

**This time though, I need a question answered... In future chapters do you want me to add a Jacob, Edward, Carlisle, Xavier, etc POV? Or are you happy with the four POV's that I have used? Jonas, Jasper, Bella, and Alice. Just curious... I have thoughts running through my head that are undecided. Also if I did another POV, would you want it to continue or be a one time thing?? Let me know your thoughts!!**

**Thanks for being patient with me:) I appreciate all of you! Til next time.....**


	16. Chapter 14 Returns

**Ok everyone, sorry it took me so long to post this.... I want to thank you all for sticking with me!! I am glad that ya'll are enjoying it so much!! So time for me to shush... What you have all been talking about....**

**Dislaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing of Twilight... 'cept the movie of course!!**

* * *

**BPOV**

_I looked around him and saw the bright red eyes of the person that had taken my mother from me. I took a step to the side of Jasper so that I could see straight into her face._

"_YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKING BITCH!"_

I was seething, with the fact that she had taken my mother from me, and then everything that Charlie had just told me. I wasn't going to keep my control much longer. I could already hear the thunder rolling, and could feel the wind. I don't know how he managed it, but I felt the calm roll through me, and it kept me in the right state of mind.

"Well, well Bella, it looks like you have added some new protectors that have made you braver. But it still wasn't enough was it, to save mommy and daddy?" She laughed and a tree branch broke off and flew at her. Anger shot across her gleeful face, but she didn't turn. I heard Jacob and Jasper both growling, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the reddish brown fur. Jacob had changed.

Was I missing something, even not including me and my powers, though I didn't have full control, she was still outnumbered two to one. How could she not be scared? I figured out why as soon as I thought it. Two more vampires walked out of the trees. How did they all get here without someone catching them, without someone knowing? The other members of the pack were still running shifts. I knew that, so how did they get past?

If she hurt any one of them, I… I …. She will pay. For my parents, for anyone else she has hurt, she will pay. The wind whipped around us, thunder and lightning scouring the sky. I heard the trees cracking and realized that I was losing it. "Jasper, calm, please." It was all I could get out with my teeth gritted, trying to control myself. I saw him nod and I felt it, as I heard Jacob howl, he was calling for reinforcements, I hoped.

Victoria was laughing. "Calm you insignificant little Bitch, why would he need to calm you? You are just a human that I intend to get my revenge through. Step away from your protectors, and you will hurt just like your parents." I hissed when she mentioned my parents, surprising myself. I took a step towards her surprising her. Jasper grabbed my hand to keep me from going any further, and Victoria laughed.

"You may have gotten braver, but it seems that your protectors aren't going to let me have my way without them being destroyed." She gave me an evil smile with the last part, and I lost the control that I had over myself. I sent her flying into a tree breaking it in half. The two vampires with her looked at her like she was possessed before they turned back to us and growled.

They started towards us, and Jasper and Jacob stepped in front of me, I kept my eyes on Victoria wanting her to watch and be able to do nothing as the two she had brought with her were destroyed. I knew she couldn't move, I was holding her in place, and she was my only concentration at the moment. I was pissed beyond belief, but with Jasper helping to control my emotions, I had a good hold on my powers.

I glared at Victoria as Jasper and Jacob started towards the other two vampires. All of them growling, they seemed to be deciding who would attack first, then it ended very quickly. Two more wolves came through the trees, and between the four of them, they took down the two men. As they started the fire, I walked over to Victoria.

"Not so cocky now are you? You fucking bitch, you are fine as long as the numbers are in your favor, but now you are alone." I smiled at her, knowing I had the most hateful look on my face.

"What the fuck have you done to me?" She spat at me. "Why the fuck can't I move?"

"Haven't you heard Vicky," She glared at me when I called her that. "I am a witch, and apparently a very powerful one. You fucked with the wrong family. Both you and your precious James." She hissed when I mentioned James. But that was all she could do.

"Your revenge is what is going to destroy you, but my revenge, my revenge is sweet, because I know now that you will never touch another person that I love, ever again." I stepped back and watched the agony spread across her face while Jasper and Jacob took her apart piece by piece as she lay there still unable to move. Her screams tore through the night air until they ripped her head from her mangled torso.

I met her eyes as I took the step towards her severed head. "Payback's a Bitch isn't it Vicky?" She glared through the pain, her eyes showing the hate she still held for me. "Tell James and Laurent the insignificant little human sends her regards when you join them." I took her head from Jasper and threw it in the fire. Making sure I got one last good at the pain on her face as I did.

When all the pieces were of the vampires were in the fire, Jasper came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and breathed in relief.

"That was… Wow Bella. Are you ok?" I nodded, my anger had still not completely dissipated.

"I am proud of you Bella, and by the way, I love your eyes this color." His question took me off guard, and shook all the anger away replacing it with confusion. Color? What was he talking about? I just looked at him questioningly.

"Your eyes Bella, I will have to bring a mirror with me for the next time you really use your powers, or whatever it is you are doing. Your eyes are a lovely gold color almost like ours when we are well fed." He smiled. "But brighter, with a little more sparkle."

"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. My eyes change color? Wow. That was something I had not expected.

"Bella um… would you mind if we went somewhere to talk before we go back to the house? Just us?" I looked at him like he was crazy of course I would love to go somewhere alone with him. From the looks of it, with all the people at the house, we weren't going to get much alone time.

"Or not, we can just go back to the house." His face fell. Of course he read my expression the wrong way. For someone who can feel emotions though, he should have been able to feel how happy him asking for alone time made me.

"Jasper, I thought you were an empath." He looked at me confused. "Can't you feel how happy I am? Of course I would love to go somewhere just us." I shook my head at him and laughed. I walked over to Jake who was still in wolf form. I looked around and saw his clothes in shreds where we had been standing.

"I'm sorry about your clothes Jake." He barked a laugh at me. "I am going to go talk to Jasper for a little bit. Ok?" He nodded. "I will meet you back at the Cullen's in a little while?" He hung his head for a minute, and then slowly nodded. I ran my fingers through his fur before turning and walking back to Jasper.

"So how about we go and get you something to eat and a blanket to sit on and then go to that clearing we went to the other day?" Though it was dark out, I liked his suggestion I nodded to him, and I was suddenly on his back again and we were flying through the forest. We went to the diner, and got me a meal to go, and then ran by my house to get a blanket.

When we got to the clearing, we sat down on the blanket in a comfortable silence while I ate. I had been looking up at the sky as I ate, which for once in Forks was clear showing the stars and the moon. It was a very peaceful night, and I felt it course through me, almost as if Jasper had sent it to me, but I knew it was just the peace of the night.

The threat of Victoria was gone, and Charlie was going to be ok. I looked over at Jasper and realized that he was watching me, which of course made me self conscious and I blushed.

"You are so beautiful when you do that." He smiled, and I unconsciously blushed even harder. He stroked my cheek, his eyes full of love.

"Now, you had asked if we could talk. I know that I have my own questions, but would you like to go first?" I knew what I wanted to talk to him about, Alice and us. But I had lost the nerve that I woke up with and wasn't ready yet.

"You can go first, then we can talk about my things." I wasn't really sure what his questions were, but I had a feeling it had something to do with my powers.

"First again I want to say how proud I am of you. I know that sounds slightly condescending, but I really am. You kept control and didn't lose it, though I am not really sure what it is." He paused for a moment. "But you know don't you? You have figured this out… Would you mind to tell me how?" I had been somewhat expecting this, but telling him about my most recent conversation with Asana meant bringing up my worries and doubts.

I closed my eyes, thinking for a moment. What the hell am I worried about? This is Jasper, I have never had a problem talking to him before. But that was before you admitted you loved him. That shouldn't matter though, it is still Jasper. You don't want to get hurt. I… Damn I am arguing with myself. It is Jasper, I can tell him anything, I can talk to him about anything. It will be ok.

I opened my eyes and looked at him again. "Jasper the three days that I was out, I spent with Asana." I spent the next little while, telling him everything that Asana and I had talked about. Everything that she had explained to me, about my powers, her being my grandmother, the choices I would have to make. I told him everything in the same order that Asana and I had talked about it in, which meant I got to save my doubts for last.

When I got to them, Jasper's eyes narrowed, but he let me finish. I didn't tell him all my reasons for my doubt. I just wasn't sure how to get it out. When I got to the end of my story, Jasper looked like he was in pain.

**JPOV**

It hurt knowing that she felt that doubt, was unsure of me, but at the same time, I couldn't blame her. After everything that Edward had put her through, and then knowing that Alice and I had just split up. I just needed to explain to her, find a way to make her understand that I loved her, and was not going to hurt her like my asshole brother.

"Darlin, I understand why you have your doubts," Damn Edward for breaking her like he did. "But I love you. There is not a doubt in my mind or my heart that I love you. At first I didn't understand why Alice sent me back here, but I do now. It was so that I could find you. The one person who could make my life complete."

I felt her happiness and love when I said that, but there was still an underlying current of doubt.

"You still love Alice though" It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"Did you hear what Alice told you this morning Bella?" She blushed furiously when I mentioned that. I guess she had hoped that no one else had heard.

"Yes."

"She told you the truth Darlin, I will always love Alice, she is my best friend now, just like Jacob is yours. She brought me to the Cullen's, brought me out of my dark past." I watched her carefully with this statement. It was the only way that I knew how to phrase it so she understood. I felt her understanding and she smiled at me. So I continued.

"I can promise you this Bella, unless you tell me now that you hate me and never want to see me again. You are stuck with me until you decide you don't want me anymore."

"That will never happen Jasper." And she meant it I could feel and hear the truth in her words. I slid closer to her and took her face gently in my hands.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan, and nothing you can say or do will change that." I didn't give her a chance to speak, just closed the distance between us, kissing her with as much passion as I could. She wrapped her arms around me twining her fingers through my hair and climbing into my lap pushing her body flush against mine. I could feel my erection pushing against my jeans and I am sure she could to.

"Fuck Darlin." I whispered into her mouth. I could feel the lust and love pouring out of her and it just made me harder. She pulled back to breathe and I started kissing and licking everywhere I could get my mouth on her body.

"Jasper, I want you. Make love to me Jasper." She whispered breathlessly.

"Are you sure Darlin, we don't have to do this now."

"Yes Jasper, definitely." With that I pulled her shirt over her head unsnapping her bra and sliding the straps down so that I could kiss her shoulders. I stood us up and quickly removed my clothing. Leaning back towards her I slid her bra the rest of the way off before sinking to my knees and undoing her jeans. As I slid them off I kissed up and down both of her legs. I could smell her arousal and it was a gloriously delicious scent.

I slid her panties down her legs with one hand, while I started rubbing her clit with my other. Her knees buckled as I did, and I caught her laying her down on the blanket.

"Oh Jasper…" she moaned, and that was all it took, I lowered my head and started licking and sucking her clit. I slid two fingers into her center, feeling her walls tighten as I did. She moaned and gasped as I pumped my fingers in and out of her, licking and sucking her clit as I did.

"That feels…. So good… Jasper…" With that she let go and her orgasm shook her body. I pulled my fingers out, licking and sucking until I had gotten every last drop of her sweet juices. She wrapped her fingers in my hair again, and pulled at me. I let her until I was at her lips, and then I bent down and kissed her passionately again, rubbing my erection over her center.

"You are sure Darlin?" I had to make sure I didn't want her to regret this later.

"Absolutely Jasper." She thrust herself into me, and I gasped. She wrapped her arms around me tighter, and it was as if her lust and love doubled in that second. She kissed me again this time with as much need as passion, and I took that moment to carefully slide into her. I stopped when I got to her barrier, and sent her waves of calm, love and lust and I pushed through.

"Oh…" I saw a tear fall from her eye, and waited. I could smell the blood that came from breaking through her barrier, but it held nothing to the scent of her arousal. She stated to thrust slowly and I matched her pace, until she nodded at me. I picked up the pace thrusting in and out of her watching her face as her pleasure soared across it.

"Bella, Darlin I am not going to last much longer. Cum with me Darlin." I reached one hand down and rubbed her clit, causing her to moan louder. I thrust into her a few more times while rubbing her clit until I felt her walls start to clench around me.

"Fuck Bella, now, cum with me now." I thrust one last time, and pumped my seed into her, as she reached her climax. "Fu… Jasper!"

I rolled off of Bella, and laid down next to her pulling her over until she had her head on my chest and my arms were wrapped around her. I pulled the blanket over us and just laid there with her for a few minutes feeling her contentment and love, before I spoke.

"I love you Darlin."

"I love you too Jasper." I felt her smile against my chest.

We lay there a few more minutes before I brought up the other things that Asana had told her. I had a hard time grasping that Asana was her grandmother. But that was the least of my concerns. We discussed everything she had told Bella, and even with my capacity for thoughts, I was overwhelmed. There was one thing that I definitely agreed with Asana on though.

"Darlin, there is something I need to say." I waited until she looked up at me. "I will admit that I am a very selfish person, and having you by my side is the answer to every dream and wish that I never even knew I had, until now. But Asana is right. If you decide to change it needs to be your choice. Not because of anything that you are told or because of anyone else's wants."

I stopped looking into eyes for a brief moment. "Your life is yours to live the way you chose. Just know that no matter what you chose, I will be here by your side." Her emotions were undecipherable at that moment, but having said what I needed to say, we lapsed back into silence.

I wanted to let her think over everything, and I was enjoying lying with her. My phone started to ring disturbing the silence and I had to get up. I looked at the screen to see who it was. Alice, there is no way she didn't have some idea what was going on, she was going to pay for this.

"We need to get dressed and get back to the house quickly Darlin. I am not sure what is going on, but Alice said we needed to hurry." She immediately started throwing her clothes on, as did I, though I was a lot quicker about it than she was. I gathered the rest of our stuff while she finished dressing, and by the time she was done we were ready to go.

I helped her climb on my back and we headed toward the house.

**Jonas POV**

When they had left to go to the hospital, most everyone went their separate ways. Some went to hunt, others lounging in different areas of the house, and others doing well I can only guess. I stayed in the living room, along with Xavier, Luc…Peter, Charlotte, and Alice. With tensions high over Bella I had not gotten to speak Xavier or Peter. I wasn't sure if they had heard what Bella had said before she passed out or not.

But with Alice still here, we were still not able to talk about it. It was not time to reveal everything yet, Selena, was so worried, and upset because she couldn't be here because of it. At least Luc…Peter did get to be here. But I didn't think Bella needed anymore surprises just yet, especially not right after waking up.

The afternoon passed quickly as the five of us talked about a little of everything but what we really wanted to. Though I kept hoping that Alice would decide there was something she needed to do, at the same time, I didn't want her to go. She had sat beside me the entire afternoon, much more than our tedious conversation, I enjoyed having her close.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts again. I couldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about anyone here. When all was said and done, I had to go back home, back to the coven. Though I missed my family there, being with the Cullen's, especially Alice, the thought of going back saddened me. I would miss all of them, and Bella, though she doesn't know me yet, watching her for the past three years, I feel close to her. I envied Selena in this moment. Though she couldn't be here now, she would be here later, when I had gone back.

I noticed Xavier watching me and I shook my head at him, my way of telling him not to worry. I looked out the window, noticing that it had gotten dark outside. I turned to Alice to ask if she knew when they might be back, and saw a look I have come to recognize. I reached over and gently grasped her fisted hand. Screw my thoughts at the moment.

"Alice, what is it? Alice?" With my words, the rest of the family blurred into the living room, knowing what I did, she was having a vision.

"Shit!" She said as she opened her eyes and looked at Luc…Peter. Damnit I have got to remember he is Peter to everyone now, I can't make a slipup like that out loud.

"Alice, what is it?" She finally turned and looked at me.

"Edward." She whispered out. "He will be here in a little less than thirty minutes. He heard from a few nomads that there were a lot of vampires gathering here in Forks. I don't think he knows we are back." She looked at Carlisle. "But when he heard about the gathering, he made the decision to come here."

I looked around me not knowing what to say, and noticed that the only person that looked truly happy over this bit of information was Esme. But who could blame her, from what I have learned of her she thinks of all of them as her children, and this was her son coming home. The looks on everyone else's face varied from worry to grim happiness. All I knew was that this was not going to be a celebratory moment.

We weren't sure if we should call Jasper and Bella or not. The family couldn't decide if it would be better to have them here together when he showed up, or tell him about it before bringing them back. I stayed beside her the entire time, and she never let go of my hand. We had almost decided to try to explain to Edward first, but then Alice's vision of his arrival went black about five minutes before he showed up, she decided to call.

"Jasper, I am so sorry to interrupt, but we need you and Bella to come home quickly." Interrupt? What is she talking about? Where is Jacob, he left with them. I gave her a confused look, and she shook her head at me.

"Just get here quick please. You… well, you will see when you get here." With that she hung up the phone. "They will be on their way shortly, I don't think they are going to make it before…"

She turned and looked at the door, which Edward walked through a few seconds later.

"What are all of you doing here?" He hissed the words out, and within a few seconds was growling. Before anyone could say anything, a large russet colored wolf came through the door that he had left open, growling and looking straight at Edward.

None of us knew Jacob well enough to really say anything, so Carlisle tried to talk to Edward.

"Edward, if you can calm down…"

"Calm down." He shouted. "How do you expect me to calm down? I asked you all to leave to keep Bella safe, to protect her from us. Then I hear from Sage and Suzanna plus a few others, that there is a gathering of vampires here in Forks. I expected to come here to find other nomads. NOT my entire family gone behind my back to come see Bella."

He paused in his shouting, looking around at everyone in the room.

"Everyone is blocking their thoughts. Bella's scent is fresh all through this house, so I know you have seen her. Would you like to explain all that to me? Would you like to explain to me why you are gathering vampires here, but neglected to tell me?" His words were coming out in a hiss again. Jacob was looking like he was ready to attack, still growling at him. I was about to step forward and try to explain what I could, but Alice pulled back on my hand and looked to the door again.

I looked up to see Jasper, with his face grim, and Bella walking through the door hand in hand. Oh Shit, this was not going to go over well. Jacob still growling, and keeping his eyes on Edward backed up until he was standing on Bella's other side.

"What the… Get away from her now." I wasn't sure as to who he was talking to, and I didn't get a chance to figure it out. Jasper opened his mouth to say something, and Jacob growled even louder, but it was Bella that I was watching. Her eyes flashed to gold, and he went flying into the wall as she said "Don't you dare talk to them like that."

* * *

**So... Victoria got her ass kicked and I wrote my first lemon:) Please let me know what you think!!! **

**I have decided that I will be putting in at least one or two EPOV throughout the story, just to give you a little insight, I am still debating on Jacob and Peter. The rest of what I am going to do will be put into outtakes (thanks to mizbisquit for that idea!). What I am asking of you now is.... Who do you want an outtake POV of, and when from? This is a standing question for the entirety of the story. If there is something in a chapter that you want to know what another person, other than the one that I give you, is thinking, Let Me Know. **

**As you all know... I Love Reviews!! This go round I am leaving it up to you... If you want a sneak peak let me know. **

**Til next time ;) Review, Review, Review**


	17. Chapter 15 Funeral

**Sooooo... First I want to apologize for taking so long. I fought, I mean seriously fought with this chapter, I rewrote it twice, and then kept going back and changing things. There were so many things I wanted to fit in this chapter, but not the space (so to speak) to put everything in. I am still not completely happy with it, but I have figured out that I am never truly going to be.**

**BTW I want to say thank you ALL for getting me to over 100 (I forgot to say it then) and over 150 :):) Reviews!! **

**I'll shut up now promise ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nada!! Well, except for the witchy coven :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

"_We need to get dressed and get back to the house quickly Darlin. I am not sure what is going on, but Alice said we needed to hurry." She immediately started throwing her clothes on, as did I, though I was a lot quicker about it than she was. I gathered the rest of our stuff while she finished dressing, and by the time she was done we were ready to go. _

_I helped her climb on my back and we headed toward the house._

I was so happy, that I couldn't even bring myself to really worry about what awaited us at the house. I laid my head down on his shoulder while he ran. Victoria was gone, destroyed. She can no longer hurt me or my family. And Jasper loves me. Asana was right, I shouldn't have doubted Jasper. The love that I had felt coming from him… I knew without a doubt that he was my forever love, my soul mate.

When we got to the yard, Jasper stopped so quick that it knocked the breath out of me for a few seconds. I heard him utter something, but it was so low that I couldn't make it out.

"Jazz what's wrong? Why did you stop like that?" He set me down, but when he turned his expression threw me off. I had thought something was wrong, but he was smiling.

"That is the first time that you have called me that. I like it." I smiled back at him, shaking my head at the same time.

"So you stopped like that to get me to call you Jazz?" His smile faded.

"Um, no. I stopped because of who is inside and the tension and anger that I feel coming from the house." What does that mean? What is going on in there? Who is in the house?

"Jasper… What is it? Who is in there?" His frown got even more pronounced.

"Edward is in the house Bella. He's back." Oh. It's just Edward in the house. Wait… Edward's in the house? Why… What… Why… I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was over Edward, I knew that. But I still couldn't help the reaction. I wasn't ready to face him yet. Everything I had felt over the past five and a half months came flooding in all at once.

"Jasper?" I felt a wave of calm go through me. "Thanks." I took a few deep breaths.

"It'll be ok Darlin." He took my hand. "I won't leave your side unless you want me too." He looked down, but I could still see the sadness in his eyes.

"Jasper, why would you…" Comprehension suddenly hit me. He thought because Edward was back, and I was panicking… "Jasper that is not why I am worried. I just wasn't planning on having to face him this soon. He left me Jazz, because he didn't want me. I love you. I am not going to ask you to go anywhere, unless I am going with you."

He finally smiled. His gorgeous face lighting up. "I love you too Darlin." I heard a growl coming from the house. Which I didn't understand, so I just looked at Jasper.

"This is going to be interesting." I don't know whether he meant for me to hear that or not, but he just smiled and said, "You ready Darlin?"

"As I will ever be I guess." We walked hand in hand up to the door and in the house. The scene in front of me was not what I was expecting. I glanced around seeing everyone gathered again, but in the middle was Jacob in wolf form growling at a bewildered and angry looking Edward. The anger on his face grew more pronounced as Jacob still growling backed up to stand on my other side.

"What the… Get away from her now." The anger flashed through me, and I didn't know or care who he was talking to.

"Don't you dare talk to them like that." I watched him fly into the wall as I said the words to him. The chagrin set in as soon as I realized what happened. I hadn't meant to let my temper get away from me. I looked over to Edward, and he was standing up confusion written all over his face.

"What was that? Who did that?" I took a step forward looking straight into Edward's eyes.

"That was me Edward." He looked at me for a moment confusion still filling his face, and then he glared around the room.

"You all are going to let her take the blame for this? When I know she couldn't have. So you got her contacts that turn her eyes gold, she is still a human, I can hear her heartbeat. I can smell her scent." He hissed the last part glaring at Jasper, but waited on an answer.

"It is true Edward." Alice stepped out with a man I recognized from this morning holding his hand. She closed her eyes and I heard his gasp, and I knew what he was seeing in her thoughts. Me in the woods after Renee had died. I hung my head as the tears filled my eyes. Jasper wrapped his arm around me and I felt Jacob nudge my hand. Though I knew everyone forgave me I still felt the shame of it.

"Bella love, I am so sorry about Renee and Charlie." I felt Jasper tense and I looked up at Edward. For the first time since we walked in the house I truly looked at him. His eyes smoldering the way they did when they used to dazzle me. But there was nothing there anymore. His beauty was, to me, as any other vampire now. He paled in comparison to my Jasper.

"Edward…" I wanted to say this as nice as possible, not let my anger get away from me again.

"Yes love?" I cringed. It held nothing for me anymore. It was in this moment that I realized I was truly over Edward Cullen. Though he would always hold a place in my heart, he was my first love after all. Jasper was my future, my heart, my soul.

"Please refrain from calling me love, it is an endearment for couples, and we are no longer such." His low growl pierced through the house, and the tension filled silence that followed was unnerving. I watched Edward. He was pinching the bridge of his nose, and after what seemed like hours he turned to me .

"Bella…can we go somewhere and talk?" Jasper's arm tightened and Edward noticed. "Privately?" Jasper tightened his arm so much at that he pulled me flush against him. I tried to turn to face him, but he wasn't releasing his hold on me.

"Jasper…Jasper" He was glaring at Edward and wouldn't release his eyes from him. I released my hand from Jacob, and reached up to touch his face. With that he finally looked at me, his eyes losing the hatred and anger immediately upon reaching my own.

"Jazz, I have to talk to him." I knew this was something I had to do. Although I was still angry with him, he had to know the truth. I was not his anymore.

"No." His eyes hardened.

"Jasper…" I sighed, disappointment flooding through me. I understood his refusal, but that didn't make the thought that he was telling me I couldn't any easier. I dropped hand and eyes.

"Bella…" He gently grasped my chin and pulled my eyes back to his, understanding showing in them. "If this is something you feel you need to do… then I won't stop you." He kissed me gently on the lips, and Edward growled again. "Come back to me?"

"Remember what I told you outside?" He nodded at me. "Then you know my answer." I gave him a small smile which he returned, then turned to Edward.

"If you are coming then let's go." I went to turn towards the door, but didn't make the full turn before I heard a click. All heads turned towards the stereo in the living room, and I stood there in shock. Just like the night in my room, the knobs turned on their own, and a song came out of the speakers.

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)  
Hey, you give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips  
Blood red nails on your fingertips  
A school boy's dream, you act so shy  
Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)  
You give love, oh!_

_Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name (Bad name)_

_You give love  
You give love (Bad name)  
You give love  
You give love (Bad name)_

I was laughing by the end of the song, realizing the truth that it held for Edward and I. Except that I had been saved by three people from the damage that he did to me. Of all of them the one I could thank the most was Jasper, he taught me to love again, to trust again. I looked up at him, and though he was giving me a you're crazy look, I reached up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Through my laughter I heard someone call a name that I hadn't heard before. "Selena!"

I realized quickly it was the man standing beside Alice that had called the name, and I looked around trying to figure out who Selena was. When everyone turned to look at the entrance to the kitchen, I realized that was where she was, but when I looked I only saw Angela. I gasped, why is Angela here, she shouldn't be here, they shouldn't know that she knows, and all the others. What if something happened to her…? I would never forgive myself.

I was about to say something, when she looked at me and smiled, then turned to the man standing next to Alice.

"Sorry Jonas, I couldn't resist." She knows this man? Couldn't resist? Couldn't resist what? Where is this Selena that he called for? Why is Angela here? I was so confused.

"Arrgh… Selena, I told you it wasn't time yet." My question this time wasn't quiet.

"WHAT??" Everyone turned to look at me, and Angela gave me an apologetic smile. I just stared. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was all too much, learning what had happened to Charlie and Renee, Victoria's attack, Edward coming back, and now Angela…Selena, whatever her name was, my best friend, I had spilled all to her…. "Oh" was my last word and I passed out.

**JPOV**

I caught Bella as she slumped towards the floor, pulling her up into my arms. The family rushed forward including Edward. I didn't want him anywhere near her.

"_Stay away"_ I thought at him. The glare that I gave him matched my thoughts, and he returned my glare but stayed where he was. I turned away from him and carried Bella to the couch. I felt the worry and concern coming off of everyone.

"She'll come to soon Jasper." I looked up and Alice was standing next to the couch looking worriedly at Bella. Jacob was sitting on the other end of the couch, as soon as I caught her, he ran outside to phase back to human form.

"Soon?" I questioned Alice. She just shook her head. "She's just overwhelmed. It's been… a long day." I sighed and looked at Bella again thinking over the day. I heard Edward's low growl as I thought about our confrontation with Victoria.

"Victoria?" He hissed out, taking a couple of steps toward the couch.

"Yes, we came across Victoria as we left the hospital today." I heard a collective gasp go around the room.

"How? Why didn't I see this? I saw her decision to come back, but I never saw…" She turned and looked to Jonas. I shook it off, and looked at Jacob, he hadn't taken his eyes off Bella, his worry penetrating mine and escalating it. He must not have gotten a chance to tell them with… I turned back to the rest of the family.

"We didn't get a chance to tell you because of…" I glanced over at Edward. "We destroyed her. She will not be bothering us anymore." There was a mix of emotions that reverberated around the room, but I concentrated on the four people that I felt putting out trepidation and worry.

I looked around trying to figure out who it was a caught a Jonas, Angela, Xavier, and Peter sharing a knowing glance, filled with the worry they felt. I didn't understand why Peter was sharing their look, and why he looked like he knew as much as they did. Before I could question it I heard and felt Bella stirring.

"Ohhh…" She hadn't opened her eyes yet, but I felt the sadness, shock, and exhaustion coming off of her.

"Bella, Darlin?"

"Jasper." She whispered. Then she opened her eyes, and looked around, her sad eyes hitting everyone, but landing on Angela. Before she could say anything, I heard Jacob let out a quiet gasp, and we both turned to look at him. I followed his eyes and saw that Angela was staring right back into his. I didn't understand it, but Bella seemed to.

"Jake?" He glanced over to Bella and nodded before returning his gaze to Angela. She wore a half smile when she turned to look at me.

"Jazz, I know that there is a lot that needs to be discussed." She turned her gaze to Edward for a second, before returning to me. "But I think… I need to rest." I nodded but before I could get up she quietly whispered, "Can you take me home?"

**Jonas POV**

As soon as Jasper and Bella left, the congregation in the living room dissipated again, but this time, Xavier, Selena, Peter and I went out the door as well. I wasn't sure as to what had just transpired between Jacob and Selena, but I had a feeling it was another of the legends that had been passed down to us, one we didn't think was built on certainty. Though, shaking my head, I should have learned long ago, that all of our legends are.

Charlotte and Jacob weren't happy when we asked them to stay at the house, though Charlotte did understand better than Jacob. We stopped when we got to a clearing far enough from hearing ears, and I looked straight at Selena.

"Selena, could you not wait? Just a few more days and everything would have been out in the open, without a scene like we just had." I shook my head again, this time at her.

"I didn't come to cause a scene Jonas. I came because the leaders have a message. We all know that with Bella's use of her powers the other night, the Volturi have been alerted to her existence. But there is something we weren't counting on." I tensed waiting on her to continue. "If we don't tell them, all of them soon, it may be too late. The Volturi have help that we never considered. The Malach Coven is helping them. Many of theirs will join in the battle." Her eyes felt the fear that we all felt.

"Have they… Do they know how much time we have?" The Malach Coven is the only other coven that rivals ours for strength, not in numbers, but in power. Ever since… Now is not the time, I need to concentrate.

"They say that we still have time, a few more months, if we tell them, all of them, the wolves included, very soon." She grimaced when she said that, a thought of Jacob passed to me, and I knew that it was he she worried for. "Tomorrow would be best, but with the funeral… Bella will need to wait until Friday. It would be too much on her, to have the funeral and learn about her destiny, fate whichever, all in one day."

"Then we will plan on that. We will tell them when we return, and if the wolves do not want to gather in the Cullen's house, we will have to find a place to gather everyone together." I went to turn to Peter, and Selena stopped me.

"There are others of our Coven on their way Jonas."

"Who are they sending Selena?" Another thought crossed my mind. "Is it really going to be so bad?" Would we make it through this? The prophecy says the outcome is unknown.

"They are sending Evander, Rueben, Lavina, and Elsa." She smiled at Xavier. "It is a precautionary sending. They cannot determine how bad it will be yet. There are hopes that it will not be, but they would rather send us more help now, and us not need it, than…" She didn't want to say it, and none of us wanted to hear it. I turned to Luc… Peter, to ask about the 'friends' he had brought with him.

"Lucas." He grimaced at me. "I am sorry Peter, it is still hard to remember, more so now than others." He nodded, understanding what I meant. "The friends you brought with you, what did you tell them that word is spreading?"

"The ones that I told are ones that know the Cullen's well. I did not give them full details, just that a battle was on the brink, and that the Cullen's would need help. Those who came with me are Garrett, Josephine and Brantly. I also ran across Randall and Kaia, who told me they would be here to help, but were going to see if they could find other friends of the Cullen's to help."

"That is good to know… Peter." I was going to have to adjust myself to that, and quickly. I looked around at the three of them, Xavier had been quiet, and though I knew he was happy to be able to see Elsa, I knew he wished it was not under these circumstances.

"We should be getting back, we, well most of us, need to get some rest, the next few days are going to be difficult. Especially now that Edward is back." They nodded, and we all started off.

"Jonas?" Xavier stopped me. I turned to look at him, and he had not moved. "Can I have a word with you?" I waved Selena and Peter on, and walked back to Xavier.

"What is it Xavier?" I couldn't fathom what he needed to talk to me about that he didn't want to say with the others here.

"Jonas, life is not always cut and dry, it is not always simple. Sometimes, life can throw a wrench, so to speak, into your plans." I wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about, but I had an idea. But even as much as I wanted… No, I can't have those thoughts.

"What I am trying to say Jonas, is don't turn your back on what could be love because you feel an obligation to the Coven. Sometimes things are just meant to be." I wanted…But I couldn't.

"And sometimes they are not." It hurt to say that, but it was the truth.

"Just think about what I said Jonas. Remember what we were taught. There is a reason for everything in life. We just may not know what it is yet."

"Thank you Xavier, I will." I promised him this, knowing that when my thoughts got away from me I would think about it. But I couldn't truly entertain that thought, though I wish I could.

**BPOV**

I didn't want to face today. Today was the day that I laid my mother to rest. My eyes welled up before I could stop them, and I felt the cold arms wrap around me. Jasper had stayed by my side all night, singing me to sleep like he had every night, since I first asked him to stay. I had slept peacefully, but I think that was mostly because of him.

"Shhh Darlin. It's going to be ok." I wanted to believe him, but I didn't know how. He must have felt my disbelief, because he wrapped his arms tighter and said, "I don't know how yet Darlin, but it will be." I let the tears flow for a moment longer before I pecked him on the cheek and went to get ready. I made it through getting ready without breaking down again, choking down a pop-tart before heading out the door to the hospital.

Phil met us at the hospital, visiting with Dad for a few minutes. He wanted to go, but Dr. Gerandy said he wasn't healed enough yet to be able to go. Phil decided to ride with us, and the truck ride to the funeral home was sad and quiet. I held Jasper's hand the whole way, needing the little bit of relief that he gave me.

Phil had called friends of hers from Phoenix and Jacksonville so that if they wanted they could be here. They must have, because when we pulled into the parking lot, it was already full. The memorial service would start at eleven, and then we would go to the cemetery to say our final good-byes. I couldn't think the words, I couldn't think of my mom that way.

We got out of the car, and walked in, my arm around Phil, still not letting go of Jasper's hand as he followed behind. I saw the coffin in the front of the room and the tears started flowing again, with nothing I could do to stop them. My beautiful, loving, hare-brained, erratic, sometimes childlike mother lay there, all because she came to see me. I heard Jasper whisper "it's not your fault Bella." But it didn't register.

We all walked to her, and I squeezed Phil tighter as he broke down beside me. They had cleaned her up and covered up the bruises, she looked so peaceful lying there. Her last words ran through my head, her love for Phil and Charlie, her love for me. My grief was inconsolable and I started to fall. I felt Jasper's arm go around my waist and to hold me up. I grasped Phil's hand and buried my head in Jasper's chest.

I felt myself being pulled to a pew and I followed. I knew that the service was continuing around me, but again it didn't register. Jasper held me through it all, while I cried and grieved over my mother. I felt Phil move from next to me, and heard him talking, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying. Then he was next to me again asking if I wanted to speak, I wanted to but I couldn't, I couldn't tell her good-bye, I knew she was already gone, in a happier place, but this was so… final. I quickly shook my head and continued to sob. I heard Jasper beside me, I couldn't make out all he was saying, but I knew it was time to go.

We stood to make our way to the car. For the first time since we had walked in I looked around. All of the Cullen's were there, including their guests. The whole pack was there as well, with many people that I recognized from the reservation. Anyone else I saw barely registered. The fact that my family, all of them, had come…there were no words. We walked back towards the door, getting their hugs and condolences. Then we were out of the church and on our way, following the hearse that led to the cemetery where she would be… laid to rest.

The sky had darkened considerably while the service was going on, and someone had put up a tent so that if it decided to rain it wouldn't bother us. Jasper, Phil and I made our way to the plot, with the coffin already there and closed. Everyone else arrived and Reverend Weber began his final words to my Mom. I was sobbing endlessly, as was Phil was beside me. I wrapped my arm around him as the rain started to fall. I heard Jasper quietly beside me.

_And there's holes in the floor of Heaven  
And her tears are pouring down.  
That's how you know she's watching,  
Wishing she could be here now.  
And sometimes when I'm lonely,  
I remember she can see.  
Yes, there's holes in the floor of Heaven,  
And she's watching over you and me._

His words were beautiful, and they helped me to say good-bye. I thought of all the good times that I had shared with her. The laughter, her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she had a new bad idea. I remember the sound of her voice when I worried her with a new fall or accident I had. I remembered everything about her, so I would never forget. Then I whispered my last words to her.

"I will be strong Mom, I will stay strong for you. I love you Mom, I always have." I turned to Jasper, my tears blinding me. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him. It was over, time to go. I had to say good-bye to Phil, not knowing when I would see him again.

With one final look at where she was buried, we left, to take Phil back to the hotel. He had to get to the airport. He had said his good-byes to Charlie this morning. We stopped by to see Charlie, his eyes red-rimmed and shining with tears. I cried more with him, hugging him as best as I could. For the first time openly sharing our emotions with each other.

Jasper took me back to the house later, but I had no appetite, so I just laid on the bed and cried. He held me, letting me cry it out. Asana was right, this was worse than when Edward left. But this time I knew I would be able to come back. I was stronger this time, and I had the support of my family. More importantly I had Jasper. I wasn't left alone to handle my pain this time.

He started singing to me, and I slowly drifted off to sleep tears still in my eyes. As long as I had Jasper I could make it through this pain.

"I love you Jasper." I whispered, and was out before I could hear his response.

**EPOV**

How could she be with him? Did she not realize I left to protect her? To keep her safe from the dangers in her life. I undeniably included myself in that category, especially after her birthday. Though no one knew the truth about that. They all blamed Jasper, and I would keep it that way.

"Stay away." He had told me. Well for now I will. But I will have my chance, she has already agreed to talk to me. He is not good for her. I should never have left, she would still be by my side, and I wouldn't have to worry about this.

"_Edward whatever you are planning you need to stop. Nothing you can do will stop this. It is fate, I know this, and it is hard to accept, but you will have to."_ I growled lowly at my once favorite sister. She is wrong. Her fate is with me, not him. I will win her back!

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who gave me ideas, I really appreciated them. At the time being, I am not putting Jacob in, but there is going to be some Peter coming :)**

**I love reviews, and you all know this by now ;) So I won't bore you with a long boring speech about them again. Just this... I Love Them! Leave one Please!!!! Sneak peek?! Let me know!**

**Til next time Ya'll :D**


	18. Chapter 16 Truth

**I want to say thank you to everyone!! I am glad that you all are enjoying the story!! **

**This chapter, is the one that explains alot. It is the explaination from Jonas and the others. I want to say it may be slightly confusing, I do switch POV's a few different times during it. If you have any questions let me know! I did my best to try and explain everything, but... there may be places that I missed something. Don't hesitate to ask :) I will shut-up now, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight! **

* * *

**JPOV**

I lay with Bella watching her sleep. The past few days were so hard on her, so much happening, and today wasn't going to be any easier. Alice had called last night after Bella had gone to sleep and said that we would all be meeting in the baseball clearing today. Jonas, Xavier, Peter, and Angela had a lot of things to tell us. I asked her if they couldn't wait, with all Bella has been through. But I knew when she told me that it had to do with her visions that it couldn't.

Bella's agitation grew again in that moment and I sent her another wave of calm and lethargy. I was trying to let her get as much peaceful sleep as I could. This is the second time that I had had to use my power on her to help her sleep. But with all the pain, confusion, and worry, amongst the other emotions that she has been feeling I would have been surprised if she hadn't needed the help. Edward's coming back, and learning about Angela had been hardest on her. I knew she felt she needed to talk to him, but I worried about it. He was her first love, and his leaving had been hard on her. Would he break her again? I worried for my Bella, my Angel.

I heard her sigh my name in her sleep, and I felt that same calm wash over me. This was something I could never tire of. Her gorgeous brown locks spread out, the peace in her features, the steady breath coming out of her sweet lips. Even in sleep she captivated me beyond measure, making the love that I had for her grow more each day. I lay with her for a few more hours, trying to let her sleep as long as possible. Too soon I had to wake her for us to be able to make it to the clearing.

"Bella Darlin." I whispered softly in her ear, brushing my lips across her cheek. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. "Bella, my angel, it is time to wake up." She stirred again, this time opening her eyes and looking straight into mine. I felt the love, lust, and need coming off of her as the fog of sleep left her.

Before I could speak she crashed her lips to mine, weaving her hands through my hair and pulling herself closer to me. She poured all of her emotions into that kiss, and I understood her need. I pulled her over on top of me as I released her lips to let her breathe. I kissed down her neck, sliding my hand under the hem of her shirt.

"Jazz, I need you. I want to feel you." Her whispered words made my lust rise higher and I stripped her of her shirt. I rolled her onto her back and she tugged on my shirt to pull it off. I helped her and it fluttered to the floor. I returned my lips to hers, kissing her with a passion and sending her all of my love and lust.

I made my way from her lips to her chest, caressing her breasts as I sucked and nipped them. Her hands trailed down my chest and I hissed at she grasped my erection through my jeans. I looked up at her before ripping her shorts and panties off and thrusting two fingers into her core. She moaned arching her back and her sweet juices immediately coated my fingers as I slid them in and out of her. The intoxicatingly wonderful scent of her arousal filling my senses.

I moved slowly at first, picking up speed at I felt her climax building. Her walls clenching around my fingers as she arched her back and gripped the blankets, letting out a cry of pleasure. I continued to gently pump my fingers in and out of her, bringing her down from her high, a look of pure bliss on her face.

Our eyes met, and she released her blankets grasping at me pulling me forward. "I need you inside me Jasper, Now." I grabbed my jeans and boxers and ripped them off quickly, placing myself at her throbbing entrance. I rubbed gently up and down coating my erection before thrusting into her.

"Ahhh…" she gasped as I pushed gradually in and out of her. "Harder Jasper, Faster." Her need matched mine as I picked up the pace, watching her pleasure cross her face as she moaned and gasped.

"Oh Jazz." She cried as her second orgasm pulsed through her body. I flipped her so she was on top of me, never ceasing my thrusts. Her moans growing louder as her third orgasm built. I watched her beautiful body move on top of mine, and felt my own orgasm building. I reached down and rubbed her clit.

"Cum with me Darlin. I am going to…." I released my seed into her as she reached her climax both of us calling out the others name. She fell on top of me resting her head on my chest. I pulled out of her, and she rolled next to me laying her head on my chest. I buried my face in her hair, inhaling her scent.

"I love you my Angel." I whispered into her hair.

"I love you too Jazz." She whispered in a ragged breath, and though I could still feel the undercurrent of pain coming from her, I felt her love and happiness. I relished in it, pleased that I could be the one to bring her those feelings. She groaned as she rolled off of me, turning back to look at me.

"Soooo, knowing that this wasn't the reason for waking me, since I instigated it." A glint of humor showing in her eyes. "Can you tell me what was?" She smiled her beautiful smile at me, and I smiled back. Though I wasn't sure how she was going to react to my next bit of information.

"Darlin, we have somewhere that we have to go." She gave me a confused look, and I continued. "Alice called last night, and said that all of us, including the wolves were going to meet in the clearing that we played baseball in. Apparently Jonas, Angela, Xavier, and Peter have some things that they need to tell us, that have to do with Alice's visions." Her confusion shown on her face, and radiated from her.

"Jonas is the one that talked to A…Angela?" I nodded at her. "But who are Peter and Xavier? Is Peter the one from your story?"

"Yes, he is the same Peter, and I honestly don't know what he has to tell us, though I believe he has some kind of connection with the others. Xavier you have seen, but haven't officially met, you will today." She nodded, deep in thought about something, I waited.

"I wonder…." She stopped. "I wonder if they are the people that Asana was telling me about." I hadn't actually thought about that, but it is possible.

"It's possible. Though if we don't get ready- Shit!" She gave me a worried look. "Sorry Darlin, but you do realize that I now have no clothes right?" I wasn't even thinking, well of course I wasn't, that wasn't a time for rational thought. But what am I going to do now? Shit! I was interrupted from my thoughts by her laughter. I gave her a playful glare, in retrospect this would be funny, but right now, I wasn't sure what I was going to do.

There was only one person I could call, without it being too embarrassing. I was going to have to call Alice. I got up to grab the phone, but before I could dial the number I heard a soft knock on the door. I could feel the amusement coming from the person at the door, and then I heard her quiet voice, so low I knew Bella couldn't hear.

"I saw you might need some clothes Jasper. I will leave them at the door." She let out a tinkling laugh and was gone. I turned to Bella as she went to get the door.

"It was Alice. She is already gone. But would you mind to get the clothes she left for me?" She flushed with embarrassment, but nodded at me.

Thirty minutes later we were both showered, dressed and ready to go. I helped her onto my back and we took off for the clearing.

**Jonas POV**

I watched as Jasper and Bella came into the clearing, the exultation showing on her face. The bond between them had grown so much in the short time they have had together. I looked around at the people standing with me. They were the last to arrive, and it was pointless to start without them. Alice still had the knowing smirk on her face, but she wouldn't tell me why. She just left this morning clothes in hand and said she would meet us at the clearing.

Evander, Elsa, Rueben, and Lavina had arrived shortly before we left, and had joined us here in the clearing. Edward of course had a scowl on his face, though if he knew that I knew his secret, the scowl would be pointed towards me instead of Jasper. I was glad in this moment that we had left the protective spells up around Xavier and I.

The pack went to greet Bella and Jasper, and Jacob left Selena's side to join them. They all retook their seats, with the Elders of the tribe. Except for Jacob, who stayed by Bella's side. The Cullen's then took their turn to greet them, and when all was done everyone sat, looking expectantly towards me and the other members of the coven. It was time. I nodded to our four new arrivals and they sat with the rest while Selena, Xavier, Peter, and I prepared to tell our story.

"Before we get started I want to introduce everyone. There are two of us that some of you know, Peter and Selena, Angela to most of you." I motioned to them. "I am Jonas. This is Xavier, Evander, Elsa, Rueben, and Lavina." I motioned to each of them as I said their name. "Our leaders have sent us here to help you all, and to tell you a story of the past that affects all of our futures."

"This story, your story," I said looking at Jasper and Bella, "and our story began many years ago. The world of the supernatural lived in a content peace. We all knew of one another and communicated when necessary, but there was no quarrel between us. The leaders of our Coven at this time were the elders, the oldest of our Coven. They kept in contact with many others of our world, learning of their ways and coexisting they said. But their methods were questioned silently, the amount of communication they had with them was unheard of until they had control. They again were questioned, but never doubted until the day they came to us changed. They had, without our knowledge, chosen to become vampires.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus, our three leaders at the time," I paused, hearing the gasps and seeing the shocked looks on everyone's faces. "made the choice that split our Coven. Many leaving us, seeing their choice as a betrayal of who we are, others wanted to be with them and like them, and there were those who tried to stay neutral. It was a new beginning in our Coven and the supernatural world. Although the brothers still thought themselves our leaders those who attempted neutrality chose new leaders who would lead in each new generation, the seers.

The brothers changed our Coven and our future. They began their own way of life, taking most of those who wanted to join them. Many of them are still with them, as part of their guard. There was one anomaly that we found out about those who left in the years following the split. The brothers, and all of those they took with them, were able to keep their powers, they even escalated, but they lost their ability to do the spells that they had learned. The Coven has never understood why this was so, it was just known. We coexisted peacefully with them for thousands of years. Our Coven slowly built itself back up to the power it once was. The seers in each generation became the leaders, though they still had to report to the brothers if they had any great visions." I paused for a moment, taking a breath before continuing.

"Those who left spread themselves throughout the world, making their homes where they saw fit. The few that the brothers did not chose to take with them, left us, but also turned against us. There were only three or four of them that left, but over the years, they grew and created a new Coven. The Malach Coven. They stated themselves the enemies of our Coven, the Covinus Coven, and at times attempting to start a battle with us. They lost each time, but not by much. Because of these battles, the power of our Coven became known throughout the supernatural world, though we attempted not to flaunt it." I looked around at everyone before turning to Xavier so that he could take over.

**Xavier POV**

I had watched as everyone took in what Jonas had to say. The shocked looks at the name of our Coven, I knew that there were stories, especially over the last thousand years. Jonas told his part of the story well, it is a hard part of our story to tell, but mine, mine is the hardest.

"The peace between the brothers and our Coven lasted until a little over a thousand years ago. Advar, Nicholi, and Dexus, the leaders and seers of our Coven at the time, collectively made a prophecy that changed everyone's lives. At the time they did not know about whom the prophecy was made, it was not until recently that we found out. By this time, the brother's had set themselves up in Volterra, and the Coven had made its home about fifty miles outside the city.

Our leaders left to go to Volterra, to tell them of the prophecy. The Coven waited for weeks for their return. At the end of the third week, Nicholi returned disheveled and broken to warn the Coven. As they had arrived in Volterra, Advar had a new vision to add to the prophecy, one that affected his wife, Asana." I heard a gasp and saw that Bella had a look of pure shock on her face. I gave her a questioning look and she just shook her head, so I decided to continue.

"Advar's vision was the nail in their and the Coven's coffin so to speak. Nicholi told the Coven of this new vision, and the happenings inside the Volturi halls. The brothers did not want the information of the prophecy getting out. Nor did they want it to come to pass. Through Advar's thoughts they found that Asana's unborn child was the beginning of the line to the prophecy. They were to destroy us because of our knowledge of the prophecy, and Asana for her child.

Nicholi only managed to get away with the use of his second power, and many spells. But his life was draining, and as soon as he told the Coven of what was coming he was gone. The Coven ran and hid. The brothers and their guard managed to catch many of them before they were able to hide themselves well, and in the process we lost Asana. To this day we do not know what happened to her, but we do know her child survived." I looked to Bella, and she had tears in her eyes.

"Our Coven was once again decimated in numbers. Those who were left went into hiding, keeping their location hidden from everyone, especially the Volturi. Over the many years, because we have kept our presence in the world to a minimum, the Volturi believe we have ceased to exist." I paused. There was no way, with recent events, that they didn't still know we were here.

"Advar, Nicholi, and Dexus were three of the most powerful seers our Coven has ever had, and in such they are remembered as The Old Ones. Their story along with many others is passed down through the generations, as is the prophecy they made." I turned to Peter.

**PPOV**

I realized it was my turn. Damn I didn't want to hurt Jasper. No matter the reason I was sent to him, he was my friend. I just hope that he understands.

"My part of the story begins in the year was 1939. I had just turned 18 and come into the whole of my powers. I was one of the few in the Coven that had more than one power. Because of this I was second in command to the leaders. At this point, the Coven had almost entirely given up on the prophecy being fulfilled. But they had grown to trust my intuition, as they called it. I could not explain to them why, as was always the case, but this time it was me that had to go, to Texas" I paused watching Jasper's expression. He knew what was coming next. I didn't take my eyes off of him as I continued.

"Though the leaders trusted me, they did not want to send me off on an unknown mission, especially alone. It took me a year to convince them, because they knew of the wars in the South. But my intuition never changed, it only grew stronger that place that I needed to be was Texas. When I had finally convinced them, I made my way there. Upon arriving, I knew why I had been led there, the vampire of the prophecy resided in Texas. I did not know all of the circumstances surrounding him at the time, but I knew I had to tell the leaders. I immediately made my way back to the Coven, and told them what I knew. With the knowledge I was able to provide them with our mission became clear.

They were sending me back to Texas, to join with and help him find his way. They knew I would be the only one who could help him, and if I didn't go, then he would never find his way. It was because of this knowledge that they were able to start seeing what the future held for the prophecy, though many things were still distant and clouded. I said my good-byes to my family and Coven, knowing that it would be a long time if ever, that I got to see them again, and I headed back to Texas. I used the knowledge that was given to me by my power, and a few spells that I had learned to put myself in his path, and make sure that I was chosen." With the many emotions that flashed across Jasper's face, I wasn't sure how he was taking this. There was sadness there now, but I knew that was from the reminder of his time with Maria.

"I became a part of their newborn army, working alongside the God of War." There were quite a few gasps, and many turned their heads to look at Jasper then, but I kept my eyes locked with his and continued the story. "I despised this way of life, but knew that I had to do it. It took me almost a year to get him to allow me friendship. Because of this, and my usefulness to their cause, I was kept alive past my first year. I worked on subtly drawing him away from this battle for the next two years. But during the third year I met Charlotte. I knew she was my mate from the moment that I met her, and could not let her be destroyed with the others.

I diverted from my mission to save her life, but it left me at a loss. I didn't know how I was going to get to him now. I had left my friend and my mission, I knew I had managed to put some doubt in his mind, but I wasn't sure if it was enough. I found during this time, that unlike those that had been changed in the past, I was somehow able to keep my ability to use our spells. It was a blessing, though one that confused me. Because of this, I was able to keep watch on him for the five years after I left. I watched and waited for the right time to get him out, and finally it happened. He went with me willingly, but I knew his path was not to stay with me. He would need to make his way to the ones with the golden eyes that the leaders had seen. It took several years, and a bit of subtle coercion to get him on his path to find Alice." I stopped, seeing the pain in his and Alice's eyes. "Alice, Jasper, I am sorry. I knew that by leading him to you, Alice, would lead him to his path, to the Cullen's. I never… the leaders saw him with you as a friend, I didn't know that… I am sorry."

I saw Jonas start to step forward out of the corner of my eye. But he stopped as Bella pushed Jasper to go to Alice. I waited as they spoke quietly, trying not to listen. They got up and he pulled her back to where he and Bella were sitting, so that she could sit with them. He never let go of her hand, wrapping his other arm around Bella. I smiled as I continued. "From that time, I mostly kept watch from a distance, but occasionally I went to see Jasper. I had gone to the leaders after Jasper and Alice made it to the Cullen's. I told them of everything that had happened over the years, and also about my ability to still use the spells of the Coven. Though they were as baffled as I was, their bigger concern was with Jasper and the prophecy. With the changes, a plan had to be set in motion. Though we knew it would be many years before the other part of the prophecy came into play, there were many different ways it could turn out." I turned to Selena. This would be hard for her. But it was time Bella, Jasper, and everyone else to know the truth.

**S/APOV**

Bella knows only part of my story. Will she hate me after this? I didn't want her to find out like that…

"My part in the plan was set into action before I was born. The leaders in this generation are the strongest that we have had in five hundred years. The leaders had seen that Forks was where Bella was to be born." I heard a few gasps, but by this point, surely everyone knew that we were speaking of Jasper and Bella. I wasn't going to treat them as if they didn't know. "My mother moved here, with the knowledge the seers had given her, she would find love with the reverend here, and give birth to me. Though we were not with the Coven, I was trained in all the ways of the Coven. I was told all of the stories, including the prophecy, I was taught all of the spells, and I was taught to harness my power. I was also raised with my name in the Coven, which is Selena. My father, though respectful of my mother and the Coven, has always refused to call me by that name. I am known to the Coven as Selena, but to the rest of the world I am Angela.

I was to be here, in place to be able to watch over Bella as she grew, as a friend. But then plans got changed as… Bella moved away." I couldn't say it. I knew it would just bring her pain. "At first the leaders wanted us to come back to the Coven, but mother refused to leave. Her and dad had made a home here and were happy. After a few years it turned out that this was for the better, Bella was going to move back, though many of the leader's visions were changing, she would still be here to meet Jasper. But two years before she was supposed to move back the visions changed again. They sent two of the Coven to watch over Bella and Jasper. Xavier was given watch over Jasper, and Jonas was given watch over Bella." I had been trying not to look at Bella, not knowing what she would think of me. But I looked straight into her eyes before I continued.

"You see, the problem with the seers visions is always choice. Their vision of what will happen is a definite, until choice comes into the picture which changes things. All visions are subject to change, as the people directly or indirectly involved in the visions make their choices. This time we weren't sure why the visions changes, we just knew that they did. The prophecy was set, we knew that Jasper and Bella would find each other somehow, we just weren't sure how. My power was not fully developed, so I was not allowed full charge over anyone. We knew that Bella would still make the decision to come back to Forks, so we watched and waited.

About two months before she made the choice to move back, the leaders saw everything that would happen, through Bella's eighteenth birthday party."I didn't want to give all the details, most already knew them, and those that didn't, well, they aren't that important, except the party of course. "That night there was another change…" I cut off as Jonas shot me a warning glance. "Instead of just one Cullen leaving, all of you left. Our plans had changed again. The leaders decided that it was time to do more than just watch. They gave Jonas permission to use his powers to send Alice visions of the things they had seen, in hopes that she would send Jasper back." I turned my gaze on Alice and gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled at me, with a knowing look on her face, and then turned to Jonas.

"She did as we hoped, and sent Jasper back to Forks. Bella and Jasper were able to find one another, and now here we sit." I turned to Jonas. It was his job to tell the prophecy.

**Jonas POV**

I knew it was time to tell them of the prophecy made those many years ago. I just hoped that they were ready. I had wanted to have more time to prepare them, for them to prepare themselves. Things had changed so much in the past few years. I looked around to all the members of the Coven that were here with me, they all nodded slowly at me and I began.

"This is the prophecy that has led us all to where we are today," I paused for a moment before beginning. "One shall come to be, a Witch, her powers, though unknown, will be greater than any of those who have come before her. She will join with and be turned by he who can control those around him and his coven. Their mating will be of that which is unheard of yet, a witch and a vampire. Her powers will only come into light when she has found this one and his lips touch her; until that time has come she will be as any other human. When the light of their power is known the fight will come, the outcome of this fight is unknown, as is the parties involved. The pair must fight to keep what they love lest all shall perish. This pair with their coven shall become the order in our supernatural world, should the battle be in their favor." There were gasps all around. Bella had tears in her eyes and Jasper was in shock. I waited until they calmed down a little before speaking again.

"This prophecy speaks of you God of War, Jasper, and you, the Supreme Bella, granddaughter through the centuries of Asana and Advar. The fight is on the horizon, the enemy is preparing now. There are many things that we have learned about the fight, and our enemy, which we will share with you. But first," I looked at Bella, to catch her eye, I knew the pressure we had just put on her with all we had told her, and I was about to put more. "Bella, you must make the choice. The choice on whether or not you wish to be changed."

"NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

**BPOV**

I was in shock of everything that I had just heard. What about Charlie, what about school? Supreme Bella? I heard Jonas saying something about the fight, but I couldn't grasp what he was saying. Then I heard a voice in my head that wasn't mine.

"_Bella, listen."_ I didn't have a chance to figure out where the voice was coming from before Jonas caught my eye.

"Bella, you must make the choice. The choice on whether or not you wish to be changed." I understood what he was saying but didn't get a chance to contemplate it before Edward roared.

"NO NO NO NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" I stood and glared at him, all confusion gone from me in a second. How dare he act as if he even got a say in anything that I do. I may not know yet… I felt Jasper's hand on my arm and I knew what my choice would be, I knew prophecy or not, my fate was with him. I turned and looked into his eyes, the golden honey color of them. I gave him a smile and then turned to Edward.

"How dare you? You talk like it is your choice. Did you hear what they said? It is not your choice it is mine. You lost any and all rights to have any say when you left me." I was trying so hard to stay in control that my words came out barely above a hiss. I watched as he glared around at everyone, before he turned his gaze back to me.

"Bella can we have that talk now?" His face was pained, and I could tell he was trying to calm down, but his voice still came out as more of growl.

"Fine, let's go." Now was not when I wanted to do this, not when my emotions were all over the place, with the stories, the prophecy, and the choice I would have to make. I turned to Jasper and felt a wave of calm sweep through me.

"Thank you." I whispered as I reached up to give him a quick kiss. "I will be back soon." With that I turned and started walking towards the woods. I assumed Edward was following, but there was no way to do that without turning around, and I wasn't doing that until I assumed we were out of hearing range of the others. Jasper's calm was starting to wear off as I walked deeper into the woods. I finally reached a spot where I thought we would be far enough out, but as soon as I went to turn around I tripped myself up, and went flying face first into the ground.

Before I could hit I felt two cold arms catch me, and stand me upright. I looked up into his scorching butterscotch eyes, and then jerked myself away from him standing a few feet from him.

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" I was playing dumb. I knew what he wanted to talk about.

"You and me, Bella, I wanted to talk about us." He took a step towards me as he said this, and I took one back, grimacing at him.

"There is no us Edward, you made sure of that when you left." He frowned at my words.

"I only left to keep you safe Bella. I wanted you to have a safe, happy, normal human life. I never stopped loving you, I should never have said that. I couldn't believe that you would believe that lie. You knew my feelings for you, you knew how deep they ran. I told you a hundred times how much I love you, that you are my life, but after your birthday…. I just wanted you to be safe. I have been in hell since I left you, and now it seems I never should have left. You are worse off now than when I left. Victoria, young wolves, and…" He cut off, I am not sure what he saw in my face, but when he turned to look at me again, he just stopped.

I was fuming. Worse off than before he left? "If you were about to say Jasper, you had better think again. Because of him and the wolves, I am alive. Victoria was the only threat and she is gone now. You left, whatever your reasons you left. YOU BROKE ME AND YOU LEFT ME!" I was trembling with the anger, and as I heard the thunder roll over head, I felt the angry tears roll down my cheeks. Keep calm, keep calm, keep calm. I kept repeating to myself. But it wasn't working. The more I thought about what he said… I glared at him waiting for him to say something.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you. I thought at the time that it was for the best that you would heal..." Well he was right about that, I did heal, more than even I expected for me to.

"It doesn't matter now Bella. It is in the past, I am back now, my love for you had not changed. Can you forgive me? Tell me you still love me?" Is he fucking kidding me? The shit that he has said and he wants me to forgive him? That is going to take a lot longer than a fucked up self-righteous speech from him. In the past bullshit! It is the here and now or we wouldn't be talking about it. His love may not have changed, but mine has. The only love that I have for him now is that of a lost love, a first love. He no longer holds my heart, Jasper does. I turned to him trying to wipe the scowl off my face.

"Edward the only love I hmm hmm mmm…"I was cut off unexpectedly by him pressing his lips to mine. I tried to push him off, my anger rising again. But as he was made of stone, and I was not, it was fruitless. I felt his tongue touch my lips, something he had never attempted to do before, and my anger flared. He was off of me and across the forest a broken tree lying next to him from where I assumed he hit it. He scowled at me, but I didn't care, taking a step towards him, I started speaking, the small bit of kindness that I had felt moments before gone from my mind.

"YOU WILL NEVER," I took another step, and he went flying backwards into another tree. "EVER IN MY EXISTENCE," Another step and he went flying backwards again. "EVEN LET THE FUCKING THOUGHT OF TOUCHING ME WITH ANY PART OF YOU," Another step, backwards again. "CROSS YOUR SELF-ABSORBED FUCKING MIND AGAIN!" One more step and I sent him flying again. I stopped stalking towards him and glared at him.

"We are done. DO YOU HEAR ME EDWARD. DONE." He finally turned to me, and when he did he growled. He fucking growled at me! Without thinking I growled back, and he went flying again.

"_Calm Bella, you are losing control, you need to stay calm."_ That fucking voice again. Where the fuck was it coming from. _"SHUT UP!" _Great now I am telling fucking voices in my head to shut up. Fucking Edward and his fucking shit, I continued to glare at him. Fucking voice, now I couldn't yell because I was trying to calm down. DAMNIT!

* * *

**Alright my dear readers, while I love each and everyone of you and I try to update as often as i can, I won't be able to for the next few weeks. Well 15 days to be exact. As some of you know my husband is in the Army and is currently deployed. But he is home for the next little while on his midtour leave!! Yay!! LOL!! So unless I get really bored with him (which just isn't going to happen) this will be the last update for a while. I would like to say that I am sorry, but at the at the same time I am not!! LOL! :) Have a good next couple of weeks and I will update soon after that!!**

**Remember, I love Reviews!! Your opinions, statements, and questions are awesome!! So let me know what you think! Please;)**


	19. Chapter 17 Decisions

**Hi guys! Sorry it took me so long to update but with my husband coming home and then leaving again it took me some time to get back in the mind to write again. I am truly sorry for it taking so long. However I would like to thank everyone who sent their warm wishes for us. And just to let everyone know we had the best time!! And everyone who has kids should visit the Atlanta Aquarium!! Also I know that I got a few questions in some of the reviews, just to let you know I will answer those soon, I was trying to get this chapter out first. **

**Now on to the part that you all have been waiting for!!**

* * *

**PPOV**

As soon as Bella stalked off with Edward following, I went to Jasper. I hoped that although he knew the truth of my past, and that my coming to him was part of a mission, he could still consider me a friend. He was watching them walk away, though I knew that his eyes were on Bella, the anger in them was directed towards Edward.

"It is something she needs to do. Ya know that right?" Jasper's glaring eyes turned to me for a moment, and all I could think was aw fuck. But then his eyes cleared, and the look he gave me was accepting.

"Just like you did what you had to do?" I started to say something, but he cut me off before I could. "Don't, I am glad that you did what you did, for whatever reason. I would probably still be in that Hell hole with Maria if you hadn't."

"Jasper, the reason I came to Texas and joined you was for my mission. The reason I came back after five years was because you were my friend. Yes, I still wanted to get you on your path to Bella, but it wasn't because I was told to anymore. It was because I wanted to see you happy." He started to reply, but stopped as the sky started to darken and we heard the thunder rumble.

"Shit." The glare was back in his eyes, and he turned to walk towards the forest.

"Jasper wait. This is something that she needs to do, and with her powers, she can keep him away from her if she wants to. She might not actually do him bodily harm but…" He glared at me.

"If you think I am going…" He started, but I interrupted.

"Listen, everyone knew this wasn't going to be easy. You have to trust her to take care of herself. It is your trust that will either make her or break her."

"I do trust her. It's him that I don't trust. He can be manipulative when he wants to." I grimaced. I knew just exactly how manipulative he could be. The members of the Coven and I knew Edwards little secret. Knew what he had done to Jasper and Bella on her birthday.

"Alright Jasper, will it help if I go check? I am able to keep myself from detection, and they won't know that I am there. If I have to step in I will. Ok?" He thought about it for a second and then nodded at me and I took off into the forest. Once out of his view, I quietly said the spells that would keep them from detecting me, and then followed their scent deeper into the forest. I was not moving at a quick pace, trying to give Bella time. But when I felt the winds pick up and heard the thunder roll again, I knew I needed to get to them. I could hear Bella before I could see her, and was instantly concerned.

"EVER IN MY EXISTENCE," She paused and I heard a loud crash. "EVEN LET THE FUCKING THOUGHT OF TOUCHING ME WITH ANY PART OF YOU," By this time I could see her, and I watched when she paused as she took another step and Edward went flying into a tree. Well that explains the crash that I heard. "CROSS YOUR SELF-ABSORBED FUCKING MIND AGAIN!" Fuck she was pissed. I wasn't sure exactly what he had done, but it was definitely something physical. I stayed hidden, waiting to see if she would calm down now.

"We are done. DO YOU HEAR ME EDWARD. DONE." He turned to her then, and I knew I would have to step in when I saw the look on his face and heard him growl. Before I could do anything she had growled back at him and he went flying backwards again. I let out a quiet laugh, because though the situation was serious, she fucking growled. Not even a vampire yet and she can growl like a pro. She wasn't going to calm down on her own, I could see this now. So I did the only thing I could do and talked to her in my way.

"_Calm Bella, you are losing control, you need to stay calm."_ I could see the slight confusion on her face mixed with the rage. I quietly laughed when I heard her yell through her thoughts _"SHUT UP!"_ But I could see her trying to calm down, so I kept myself hidden to see how things went. I looked to Edward and he was up with a fierce livid expression.

"So that's it then? You are going to stay with him? After what he did?" He spat the words at her, walking towards her a little ways as he talked, and though she looked very uncomfortable with it she stood her ground. I on the other hand was getting angry. But I waited as he continued. "I left because of him, because he couldn't control his own bloodlust. I left because he tried to attack you! And yet you choose him, you let him defile you, the least of all of us who is safe for you!" I saw red, I noticed on some level that Bella had started to speak, but it didn't matter to me. I stepped out of the trees, quietly saying the spells to uncover myself, and went to stand beside her looking directly at Edward.

"You are one stupid fuck. Do you really think that you can keep spouting off all this shit like you are a fucking saint? I know your dirty little secret Edward, and I am now going to give you a choice. Either you tell Bella the truth, or I will." He growled at me, shooting daggers with his eyes. I saw his fists ball, and though I wasn't worried, I knew I could take him, I wanted to be able to get the story out without being attacked.

"_Bella, concentrate for me." _I saw her look at me from the corner of my eye. _"I need you to keep him still. Otherwise the story will not get out. " _I saw the slight shake of her head out of the corner of her eye. _"What?"_ She turned to me, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. He was as unpredictable as they come, in my opinion, doing whatever it takes to get what he wants.

"No Peter, when I said I was done with him, I meant it. I am done with his lies, and with his secrets. I am done with his overprotective bullshit." She turned to face Edward again. "If you wish to stay around fine, but stay the Fuck awa

y from me. And don't for even one millisecond think that you get any say in what I do, or chose. Any choices that I make will not be discussed with you. They will be discussed with Jasper, and possibly my father, but not you." With that she turned towards the forest to leave. I smirked at Edward, he may not realize that he has lost yet, but I know that he has.

"Bella wait. Please." I wasn't sure why she stopped, but she did, and turned to face him again.

"Wait for what Edward? More lies? More deceptions? I get it. You lied to me when you left, to protect me as you say. But that doesn't change things now Edward. Just because you came back doesn't mean that I am going to forgive everything that you put me through. It doesn't mean that I am going to forget, or push aside the love that I have for Jasper, which just so you know is a lot stronger than anything I ever felt for you. You wanted me to be safe, I am safer now than I have ever been, even if you don't include my powers. Jacob and the other members of the pack, along with Jasper make sure that I am safe. But they don't hold me back either. They let me be my own person. That is something you never did." She paused for a moment, taking a breath. "Edward if you can't accept that I am with Jasper now you need to leave. If you can't accept who I am friends with you need to leave. I know that the family would like you to stay around, so for their sakes, get it together and move on. That is the only way that we can do this." She turned around and left, and this time he didn't stop her.

I had watched his face fall more and more with each word that she said. Hell I almost started feeling bad for the guy until he turned to me glaring once again.

"This is all your fault." He spat. "If it wasn't for you and your Coven, then none of this would have ever happened. She would still love me and want to be with me. But that will never happen now because of all of you and your fucking prophecy!" I just stared at him. Is he really so stupid as to think there is a fault here? In truth, he is not even at fault. Fate is what it is, and it will happen no matter what.

"Edward, if it makes you feel better to lay blame then so be it. But there truly is no fault here, not even on you. Fate would have found a way, no matter what the circumstances. Jasper and Bella are destined for one another, and the quicker you come to terms with that the better off we will all be." I paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing. "Just keep in mind Edward I know what really happened the night of Bella's birthday," his eyes narrowed at me, "and I will let everyone else know should you try to start anything."

"I don't know what you think you know Peter, but you start spreading lies around and there will be repercussions." He glared at me as if daring me to say something so I did.

"So the fact that when Bella paper cut her finger it was you not Jasper that was about to attack is not true? The fact that she is your singer so your bloodlust was worse than anyone else in the room is not true? The fact that Jasper was coming towards you to try and stop you isn't true? The fact that you sent all of your bloodlust to him to hide your secret, as you threw Bella away from you isn't true? The fact that your plan backfired when Bella hit the plates isn't true? The fact that the only reason Jasper even attempted to attack Bella, is because of the strength of your bloodlust combined with the others isn't true?" I stopped seeing the look of rage mixed with confusion on his face.

"How do you…? What do you…? NO, none of that is true!" I started laughing. He actually thinks that I am going to believe that after the unended questions? Foolish, ignorant vampire, he must have really thought that no one knew his secret.

"You can lie to yourself all you want Edward, but I know the truth, and so does the rest of the Coven. We would like to keep the peace, so that we can prepare for the fight that is coming. That is the only reason that we have kept quiet so far. But I make you this promise. I will let everyone know what an Ass you truly are if you cross me. So if you decide to stay and help with the fight you had better do as Bella said, and get it together and move on." I turned and took off back to the clearing. I wasn't worried about him coming after me. I knew that between Bella and myself we had left him with a lot to think about. He had his own decisions to make now. My only question now was what would he choose?

**BPOV**

I walked back to the clearing with silent tears rolling down my cheeks. I needed to pull it together before I got to Jasper. I stopped for a moment to collect myself, and dry my tears. I took a couple of deep breaths, thinking back to my 'talk' with Edward. He is no longer the person that I fell in love with. He is so different now, more self-involved than he was just six months ago. Or maybe it is just that for the first time since I met him I am seeing him for what he truly is, a selfish asshole.

I shook my head. I can't think of this right now, I have to get back to the clearing and Jasper. He is probably worried, there is no way that he didn't see and hear the storm brewing because of my temper. Hmm… that may be why Peter was there. I started to walk again when someone grabbed me from behind and I was suddenly flying through the forest.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, but above that I could hear the laughter of whoever had me. I looked back glaring to find that it was Peter, a huge smile on his face. _"Need a lift?"_ He smirked at me, and I glared back, but nodded and let him carry me back to the clearing. I knew it would be quicker than me walking. As soon as we got there he set me down, and I went running to Jasper as soon as I saw him. He saw me coming and caught me, lifting me up in his arms, and I wrapped my legs around his waist hugging myself to him.

I heard laughter coming from around us, and saw most of the people in the clearing watching us, with smiles on their faces, and many of them laughing out loud. Jasper released me from his arms, but I tightened my legs, kissing him before I got down. I turned to face everyone, grabbing hold of one of Jasper's hands as I did. I had things that I needed to say, and I would need his support to get it all out. He must have felt my nervousness, because I felt a wave of calm flow through me.

"I know that I need to let all of you know my decision, but there are a few other things that I need to figure out before I do that." I looked around at everyone, my eyes landing on Angela for a few moments and I gave her a smile, before setting my eyes on Carlisle. "Carlisle I would like to meet with you this evening if that is ok?"

"Of course Bella, just let me know when." I turned from him to Jake and the pack.

"Jake, I…" He cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"Bells, we all heard the prophecy, we all heard all of their stories." He turned to Jasper. "As of now, any conditions we have set upon you are null and void. We will stand with you when the fight comes, and stand by you after. Whatever Bella's decision may be, we will not hold it against you. There are much bigger things going on right now than us starting a fight over something she chooses." He paused for a moment looking around at all the other vampires in the clearing. "Though we do not and will not condone the way that some of you choose to feed, we will not condemn you for it now. We do ask that you travel out of this area to feed." I watched as all of the vampires, including the Cullen's nodded at him.

I could tell that it pained him to say those words. In fact the whole pack looked sick at the thought of the way some of the vampires visiting with us right now fed. It went against everything they were built for to let human drinkers continue to hunt, even if it wasn't in Forks. I shot Jacob an appreciative smile, knowing he was doing this to try and keep the peace with those who had come to help us. He gave me a small smile and I turned to Jasper.

"There are many things I would like to discuss privately with you, but first I would like to go see Charlie." He nodded. "There is something I need to do before we leave." I looked to Angela and then back to him, and he gave me a knowing smile. I gave him a chaste kiss, and let go of his hand walking towards Angela. I glanced around and noticed that everyone seemed to be picking up their own conversations, seeing that I was done talking to them for the moment. It made me feel a little better, knowing that I wouldn't still be the center of attention while I had this conversation with Angela. Regardless of the fact that ninety percent of the people in this field would hear what was said anyway.

Angela was standing with Jake when I walked up to her, and she gave me a timid smile. I gave her one back, and we stood there in silence for a few minutes before I finally spoke up.

"Angela, can we talk for a minute?" I looked to Jake who had been trying to ignore our silence, but when I spoke he turned around and looked at me warily. "Jake, I know that she is your imprint and you are protective, but really?" I had a smirk on my face, and that wiped all worry off of his.

"Sorry Bells, I just wasn't sure what your reaction would be to everything that was said earlier." He laughed and wrapped me in a hug. "Ya know I love you, but you have gone all badass on us lately…" He trailed off and I lightly punched his arm.

"Give me some credit. I am not going to hurt my best friend." Angela's smile brightened considerably over that. "Although for you Jake, I might have to make an exception." I narrowed my eyes at him mockingly, and he took a small step back before I started laughing. It took me a few moments to realize that everyone had been listening in and was now laughing with us over our little squabble. I think Jasper may have had a hand in how long the laughter went on for, because by the time we all managed to stop my sides were hurting.

I turned to look at him and he just smiled sheepishly. I couldn't bring myself to be irritated with him, even though my sides were hurting. I was just glad that we were all able to relax and laugh, considering the cloud, figuratively speaking of course, that now hung over our heads, and would until the fight was over. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I couldn't think of what was coming right now. I needed to think of the things I needed to do, and the first was talk to Angela, though I had just told her what I came to tell her. She was still smiling widely, after my proclamation of her being my best friend.

"So, do you prefer Selena, or can I stick with Angela?" She laughed and motioned for me to follow her to the edge of the trees away from everyone. She sat down on the ground and I did the same facing her.

"Angela is fine with me, I answer to both. Angela in the tongue of my coven actually means Selena, which is why those of the Coven call me that. It is the same for Peter, whose coven name is Lucas. When Peter joined Jasper in Texas, he dropped his coven name. Our language is not one that is heard of throughout the world, it is actually older than most of the languages that are known. I believe the only one that surpasses it in age is Latin. Almost all of our spells are still in the old language, and it is something you will get to learn if you will let us teach you." She paused, giving me a wary look. I knew what it was for, and I stopped her before she could voice her worries.

"I can't say that I wasn't surprised, and obviously shocked with the way I was introduced to your secret. I'll admit that at first I was a little hurt that you didn't share it with me, especially with everything that I had shared with you. But after today I understand, I don't hold it against you, and I am not mad. You are my best friend and have been there for me these past few months when I truly needed a friend." With that said I felt a little better, and it seemed as if she did too. "As far as learning the language and the spells, I am all for it, just not right this moment." She nodded in understanding.

"I want you to know Bella that I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I wasn't allowed, there are so many factors that can change things, and the leaders were worried that if you found out my secret, that it would change everything we had worked for."

"I understand Angela, I really do." I paused a moment for effect. "Now though, I get to ask the gossipy questions of how are things going with you and Jake. And what about Ben?" I gave a big smile, I was truly happy for her and Jake. But at the same time I was hoping that Ben didn't get the short end of the stick on this one. Being with Angela, he had stuck by me as well, and had become a good friend to me.

"Actually Ben and I had broken up last week. Long story short, you remember that friend that he met in Port Angeles that he has been talking to?" I nodded. "Well, he realized that he was having more than friendly feelings for her. He told me as soon as he realized it, and I was fine with it, because we both agreed that though we did still love each other, it had become more of love between friends. We both felt weird kissing the other, but didn't want to hurt the others feelings so we each kept quiet about it. I hope that he finds what he is looking for with her, I want him to be happy." I nodded in agreement with her, and I was glad that they had decided to be honest with each other, that way no guilt was felt, and things ended on a good note. She sat there looking thoughtful for a moment, and then continued.

"Jake is…honestly I haven't gotten to spend a lot of time with him since Wednesday, but the time that I have gotten with him…" she stopped, blushing. "Is it weird to say that I already love him?" I shook my head no and she smiled hugely.

"I am happy for you Angela, for the both of you. It looks like you found your forever love after all." I was glad that we had gotten over the awkwardness easily. But I was anxious to go see Charlie. There were some things I needed to figure out before I talked with everyone. The next words that she spoke told me that she must have noticed.

"Go Bella, spend some time with Charlie, we will all be waiting when you are ready to talk." We stood up and hugged, and then we walked back towards the group of people splitting off so that she could go to Jacob, and I could go to Jasper.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

Three days have passed since our meeting in the clearing. We went to see Charlie at the hospital, and I have spent a lot of time with him these past few days. In between visiting with him, I have spent time talking with Carlisle, Jonas, Peter, and the others. There is a lot to be decided, but I want to make sure that Charlie fully understands what is going on. He saw too much, and I promised him. That was one of the main focuses of my conversation with Carlisle. Though he believes it to be risky, he agrees that Charlie has a right to know what is going on. He is my father after all. Jasper and Jacob are going to be there with me, to help me explain, and to show him if he doesn't believe. That is crucial to the other thing that I talked to Carlisle about.

There is going to be a fight, there is no doubt about that. But I don't want it to happen here. There are too many innocent bystanders that could get hurt. So once I have talked with Charlie, and he understands, maybe not agrees with, but at least understands, we will be moving everyone to Alaska. Their home there is far away from the city and unless someone is extremely lost, they can't accidently walk into the battle. I haven't told everyone my decision yet, I am waiting until I can tell Charlie. That is the hardest part. I don't know how he will take all of this. Not only does he have to learn that vampires, werewolves, and witches are real, and that there is a prophecy that involves me. But he is also going to have to hear that his only daughter is a witch, and is soon going to be turned into vampire.

"Darlin, it is going to be ok." Jasper, my annoying, lovable empath, he knows that I have been worrying over this the past two days, and keeps trying to reassure me. I just wish I knew how Charlie was going to react. Then I might feel a little better. But Alice can't tell me, because Jacob is going to be there.

"You don't know that Jazz." I turned to look at him. "None of us know how he is going to react to all of this. Yes, I know that you will be here to help calm his emotions, but what if…" I trailed off, tears starting to fall down my cheeks again. We have had this conversation a dozen times over the past two days, and it is always the same. I end up crying because I am worried that Charlie is going to hate me when he learns about everything.

Jasper wrapped his arms around me and held me tight, letting me get my tears out. We have been staying mostly cooped up in my house, since the meeting, only leaving when we need to go talk with the others, or in his case, when he needed to hunt. Though I don't think that he could ever hurt me, he is still careful to hunt at least once a day. That is the only time that he has left my side since I got back from talking with Edward.

I told him everything that happened, and though he wanted to go rip Edward limb from limb, he did find my use of my powers on him amusing. Edward hasn't been seen since our talk. No one but Alice knows what he is doing, and she is not telling. I just hope that he is knocking some sense into himself, because I don't think that I will be able to talk Jasper out of burning him if he pulls any shit like that again.

Alice… something is going on between her and Jonas, I can see it, but it is like they are both denying it. I can tell they like each other, hell Jasper can feel it coming from both of them whenever they are around each other. But for some reason they are not acting on it. I will have to talk to her about that, when everything calms down. Or after I am changed, whichever comes first. I am betting on the latter.

"It's time Darlin. If you want to be there before they check him out, we need to go." I sighed as Jasper said that and I felt his lips brush across the back of my neck. It's not that I don't want to go pick up Charlie, it's just that I know what is coming tomorrow. The plan today is to get him home, and let him rest here tonight, before causing his stress level to go out the roof tomorrow.

"Alright, let's go." We got up off the couch, and headed out the door towards the hospital.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"Char…Dad, please calm down just a minute and let us explain. We are not trying to keep anything from you. We were just planning to wait until tomorrow. Please Dad if you want to know now, just sit down and we will tell you now if you want." We had gotten home from the hospital a few hours ago, and since we had gotten home Charlie had seemed on edge to me. I had gotten Jasper alone for a few moments to ask him, and he said that he was anxious about something.

I wish I had figured it out then that he had expected us to tell him everything the moment we walked in the door. But I didn't, and a few minutes ago he just blew up at us, and when we tried to tell him we would tell him tomorrow, he started calling us both liars and telling us we were trying to keep things from him. I had never seen him like this, but I guess if I had thought about it, with everything he saw and heard from Victoria, and the time he has had to fester over it… I should have thought of it.

"Isabella Marie, I want the truth, and I want it now. No more stalling, no more waiting. I have been sitting in that hospital, wondering what the hell is going on, and what you had to do with a man's death. Now I am tired of waiting!" Shit, shit, shit!!!

"Dad, can you give me five minutes? Just long enough for Jacob to get here? He has a part in this story too, and needs to be here when we tell you. Can you give us that long? Please?" His eyes narrowed at me, but he nodded in agreement. I guess I shouldn't have said five minutes, because if he was driving it would take longer. But Charlie doesn't know that. I grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Jacob. He picked up on the first ring.

"Jake, hey. Forget tomorrow, we need you here now. Ok?" Please say yes, he is not going to put this off.

"Um sure Bells, but do you mind if Angela comes as well? She is here with me now." Well, shit again. I didn't factor in Angela being with Jacob. It's not a problem really. It is nothing she doesn't already know. I just don't want to overcrowd Charlie with people. But he really likes her, so maybe this will help him stay calm. Not that Jasper couldn't do that on his own.

"Sure Jake, just hurry please?"

"Alright Bells. But that means I will get there before her."

"That is fine Jake. We are explaining everything anyway, so… Well you know." At least I hoped he did.

"Alright see you in a few." With that he hung up the phone, and I headed back in the living room to wait for him. Approximately five minutes later, we heard him knocking on the front door, and I went to answer it. As soon as I pulled the door open he pulled me in for a hug.

"I know you are worried about what he is going to say, but it will be alright Bella." He whispered in my ear, but before I could answer we heard Charlie yelling from the living room.

"Get in here now you two. I have waited too long for an explanation, and I am not going to wait any longer!" Ugh, this was going worse than I thought it would. Jacob and I walked into the living room, and sat down on the couch. I was in between Jasper and Jacob, both of them holding my hand in comfort, and looking at me expectantly. Well I guess I am starting this explanation party.

"Before we start Dad, I just want you to know that in a few minutes we will probably be interrupted with Angela's arrival." He raised his eyebrow at me, questioning what I said.

"Why is Angela coming? What does she have to do with this?"

"Well, she is coming because she and Jake are together now, and you kind of interrupted their time together. Also because she plays a part in our explanation that you also need to hear." He waited expectantly from his recliner, still bandaged, his arm and leg in casts, his leg propped up on the coffee table.

"Alright dad, everything begins a little over a year ago, with when I met Edward. I knew something was off with him, meaning that he wasn't entirely human. I found out later that he and the rest of the Cullen's, including Jasper are vampires." I heard his gasp, and saw the shock on his face but continued on. "They are not like the mythical vampires from the books and the movies. The Cullen's do drink blood like vampires, but they drink from animals." I smiled at Jasper, and was about to start again, when Charlie interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait! How can you talk about this as if it is not a big deal? And then smile at him. What the hell Bella?" He was exasperated, and already not taking this well. This was not good, because I haven't even gotten to the serious parts yet.

"Dad, it is not that big of a deal, not to me anyways, and hopefully it will soon not be to you. I love Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's, because of who they are, not what they are. Now are you ready to hear the rest?" His eyes still held his shock over this news, but he nodded for me to continue. But before I could, there was another knock on the door. Angela was here. I looked at Jacob, and he got up to let her in. I waited as he walked to the door, and I heard him greet her, and as they started to walk back. As soon as hellos were said, Jake took his spot on the couch next to me again, and Angela placed herself in front of him on the floor.

"Everything really began the first night that I introduced Edward to you as my boyfriend. The night that he took me to watch the family to play baseball. That is the night that we met Victoria, James, and Laurent."

**EPOV**

The past few days I have been thinking over what Bella and Peter said to me. At first I was just so pissed off at the way she treated me, and the fact that Peter and the whole Coven knows. When Peter left I didn't know what to think or to say. I was pissed that they knew, I just didn't understand why they aren't telling everyone. But then I thought more about what Peter said. That they weren't telling, to be able to keep the peace. Which tells me that if everyone knew what I did, I probably wouldn't get the choice to stay or not. Jasper and Bella, they would never forgive me. The only ones that might are Esme and Carlisle, but that is just who they are.

I just can't figure out what I should do. Bella is not the same girl that I fell in love with a year ago. The words that came out of her mouth, things that I am embarrassed to even think, much less say. It isn't the way I was raised. But I can't help the fact that I still love her. So what am I supposed to do? Act as if her being with Jasper doesn't bother me to keep my secret, or continue to try and win her back but risk the family knowing my secret. Peter told me that no one is at fault, but he is wrong. This is my fault, she would still be with me and I would not be in this position had I not left.

But I did leave, and not entirely for the reasons that I told her in the forest. I did leave to keep her safe, but not from Jasper. I left to keep her safe from me. Thinking back on what I said, I was very cruel and heartless towards her. I shouldn't have tried to kiss her, but I had to know if there was a possibility she still had feelings for me. And now I know.

I know what I need to do. I just don't know how to do it without getting myself banned from the family. But I can't desert them now, not with this fight on the horizon. It is just going to take me some time to get over the fact that Bella is no longer with me. To accept the fact that she is now with Jasper. She may not have given everyone her decision yet, I am not really sure, but she inadvertently gave it to me. Ever in her existence, not life, she is going to be changed. I shouldn't have expected less from her, but that doesn't mean that I like it. She is right about that though, it is not my choice. I guess all of my thinking over the past few days has helped me in that aspect, I won't fight her on that, I don't have a right to.

But they all deserve the truth, all of them, Bella and Jasper especially. If I am going to attempt to get it together, then I have to do it with a clear conscience. If afterwards they ask me to leave then I will. But if not, I will stay and help with the fight. Bella's right I have been very selfish and it is time that I do something about it. But first I have to talk with the family.

* * *

**A big Thank You to all of you for getting me over 200 reviews! I am so excited about that! Ya'll are awesome!**

**Remember I love reviews so click that button down there and let me know what u thought... Til next time :) **


	20. Chapter 18 Last Days

**First of all Thank you all for the reviews!!!! U know that I love them! I think I got to everyone in the replies, but if I didn't, I am sorry. But I will hush now and let you read :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing twilight..**

* * *

**APOV**

As if there aren't enough things going on right now, and enough things to worry about, now we can add my lack of vision to this. Ugh! Stupid wolves! Not that I really have anything against them, but they are blocking my vision. I can't see how Bella's talk with Charlie is going, I can't see how the fight is going to go, hell I can't see anything!

I have never been so frustrated! I have been disappearing away from the family more frequently than I normally would, just because I can't take this blackness. One of two people always find me though, either Rosalie or Jonas. Rosalie somehow has become the glue holding us all together. We are all glad to have Bella and Jasper, even Edward in his own crazy way, back with us. But with all the information that has been let out in the open, and decisions that are being made, everyone is on edge.

Jonas, he has become my own personal light, the only person that can calm my frustration, with the simplest touch. But every time I feel like we are getting closer, he pulls away. He is one of the few exceptions to my non-vision, but it is no better than not being able to see. My future with him keeps changing. One moment I can see us together, and the next we are not. It is not me, I know that much, I would like to see where a relationship with him would go, I feel a connection to him that I can't explain. I have never felt anything like it. But he can't decide. I don't want to bring anything up to him though. I would rather have what time I get with him than none at all.

"He does care for you, you know. He is just worried about his ties to the coven."

"What do you want Edward?" I knew this was coming, but I had hoped that he was just going to go to the family. I can't see what he has to say, but I know he has something.

"I need to talk to everyone. The whole family and whoever else might be there. I have some things I need to say. But I need to wait for Bella and Jasper to come to the house, if they will. I heard you out here, so I thought that I would stop before going all the way to the house." For the first time since he had come up behind me I looked at him. His eyes held so much pain in them. No matter what he has done, he is still my brother and I do love him.

"I tried to warn you Edward. The connection that they have cannot be broken. Theirs is a love that is beyond the calling of mates." He hung his head further.

"I realize that now. But I still love her Alice. As crazy as that may seem with my actions and words, I do. I cannot say that I am proud of the things I have done, or the way that I tried to win her back, but I felt I at least had to try."

"That was stupid Edward. I am sorry, I know that is not what you want or need to hear, but it was. But I do know how hard it is to let go. When I first started having the visions of them together, I fought it. But the harder I fought, the stronger the visions got. It hurts Edward, I know that it does. But fate will get its way, no matter how hard we fight. There is someone meant for each of us out there, it is just not the two people that we thought." He slowly nodded his head. I know he is hurting, and I hate it for him. But talking about it does help. I learned that from talking to Rose. I just hope that talking to me helps him.

**BPOV**

"Dad?" I waited a few seconds. "Dad, Charlie, talk to me please." We had just finished explaining everything to him. I left out the part about Jasper attacking me on my birthday, but I did tell him about my decision to join Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's. Ever since we brought up the prophecy he had been rather silent. Though that is not much different from the rest of time, but at least then he grunted at us, and seemed like he was ok, though he did not like the part about me having a part in Victoria's demise. I, of course, did not give him the full details of that encounter. I did not think that he would appreciate, not only the things she called me, but the things that I called her and how active my participation was. Now, after all was said and explained though, he was looking at me, but not fully there. He wasn't moving or making any noise, even his breathing was quiet. I was getting fairly worried.

"Dad, if you have any questions we can answer them." I looked to Jasper, to try and figure out what his emotions were. But before I could ask him anything I heard Charlie let out a breath. I turned to look at him, and knew this was not going to be good.

"Questions?! Yes I have quite a few questions for you young lady! The first one being Why in the Hell didn't you tell me about all of this sooner?! Vampires, werewolves, witches, and a crazy fucked up prophecy that involves you?! Add to that you are going to be changed? What the hell am I supposed to think or say? Do you want me to say that I am ok with all of this? I will tell you this young lady I am most certainly not! I don't even know if I believe all of this shit! " I wasn't sure whether to be shocked that my father was using that kind of language or angry at the way he was talking to me. I also couldn't figure out how he could question anything that we had just told him. We all showed him that we weren't lying. I just didn't understand. I glanced to Jasper to see if he could try to calm him down. He gave me a slight nod.

"What the...?" He glared at Jasper, and unwillingly his features softened. "Jasper, you need to stop and now. That is if you ever want to be allowed back into this house. All of you need to leave now. I need to have a conversation with my daughter." Angela, Jacob, and Jasper looked at me questioningly, but this was my father. There was probably going to be some arguing, but nothing that I couldn't handle, and it didn't look like this would be any easier if they stayed. So I nodded to them, and each in turn said their good-byes, and gave me a hug before walking out the door.

I looked to Charlie, waiting for his explosion, for anything other than what I saw. Charlie, my father, had tears streaming down his cheeks. How could he go from being so angry at me, to crying? I felt my own tears welling up just seeing him like this, and I wished that he would start talking, to explain to me what he was feeling. But instead he walked to me and wrapped his arms around me in a hug that felt almost like a final good-bye.

"Char… Dad, talk to me. Tell me what is going on? I know that everything we told you is a lot to take in at once, but you have to talk to me Dad." I was truly worried about him. We have never been ones to share our emotions. Yet here was my father crying and hugging me like there was no tomorrow. He let me go and retook his seat in the recliner.

"Bells, yes everything you told me was a lot to take in, but what got to me the worst is that I am going to lose you." I was speechless for a moment. I didn't know what he was talking about.

"Dad, what do you mean going to lose me? You are not going to lose me, unless you don't want me around anymore after I have been changed. I will leave that choice up to you." He gave me a sorrowful look.

"I may not lose you as my daughter Bella, but I am going to lose you. You are going off to fight in this battle, to lead it actually. You are going to be changed into a… you are going to become like Jasper and the Cullen's. You are going to have to go away because you will not change anymore, the people in this town would notice, which means that you won't be able to come and visit. I am going to lose you because of this Bells." Now I understood his tears, but he is my father. I won't allow him to lose me, no matter what I have to do.

"Dad, no matter what I am changed into, or the way things go, you will not lose me. I will still come and visit you, and I will, as long as you will let me, still be your daughter and a part of your life." His expression did not change from the sorrowful look I was seeing, though I had hoped it would.

"There is something that I need to tell you Bella, about the night that you were born." I looked at him, very confused. But he continued on without really noticing. "That night, the night you were born a woman came to me in my dreams. She was a beautiful woman, who actually looked like an older version of you, with slight differences. She was a little taller, her hair had more of a golden tint, and her eyes were… well they were the most beautiful eyes, straight gold." I just stared at him openmouthed. Granted I hadn't noticed the similarities as he had, but the woman he described to me sounded like Asana. Could it be? Had she really visited Charlie the night I was born?

"This woman never gave me her name, but until this very night, I doubted that what she told me could be true. I had even mostly forgotten about it over the years." He lowered his head for a moment, and I wasn't sure if he was going to continue.

"Dad, what did she say?" He raised his head, and I saw fresh tears in his eyes, but he blinked them back and continued his story.

"She told me that you were a very special girl, the only part I ever believed." He gave me a small smile. "She said that you were meant for great things, and that you would have great powers. Though she couldn't give me the full details on these things, I was told that when these things were brought to your knowledge, and you were shown your paths, you would come to me. When that moment came, I would have to make a decision. I would basically have to choose which way I wanted to lose you. She said that it was a harsh way to put it, but it was the truth. If I made the choice to stand beside you and support you, I would only lose you partially. But if I fought you on it all, I would push you out of my life and lose you forever." He paused again and took a deep breath. I saw a tear roll down his cheek, as he started again.

I was told that I would have to decide if I wanted to play a part in your future from that point on. Losing you partially meant losing the you that I know now, the little girl who I still picture, even though you are a grown woman. She then said that if I chose that path, I would have to let you make your own decisions. I could be here to guide and listen, but I had to let you make the final decisions. She said that I would have to let you go, let you be your own person. That I couldn't hold you back from the path that you chose, or there would be dire consequences." He paused, a few of his tears spilling over, as I watched him from the couch, unsure of what I should do.

"The last thing that she told me before she left is that the future is not set in stone, and I needed to remember that, and to always remind you of that." I stared, thinking of all the trouble that Angela had talked about because of decisions that had been made. The smallest decision can change the future. No one knows for certain how things will go, not Alice, not the Coven's seers, no one.

"There are many things that you have told me that I don't fully understand, and possibly never will. But because of the choice that I am making now Bella, I am losing you in a way. I will stand by you, understanding all of this or not, and I will be here for you. But I need you to know that I can't join you completely. I have lived my life Bells, I don't wish to do it over and over again for the next millennia." He paused for a moment staring at me as if trying to read my face. "As I said before I have many questions, but right now I want to ask the most important one. Are you sure Bella? Are you sure this is the way you want to go? Prophecies aside, is this what you would choose?" He looked at me awaiting my answer, and though I already knew what I was going to say, I searched for the right way to say it before I started.

"Dad, I can honestly say that I don't believe I have ever been more certain of anything else in my life. Even if there wasn't a prophecy, I would want this because of Jasper. I love him Dad. I want to spend eternity with him. Before you say it, I know this is sudden, and I know that at one point I thought I was so in love with Edward. But I didn't know what love truly was until I met Jasper." He watched me the whole time I was talking. He knows how to read my face, and tell if I am lying. I knew I wasn't, and he must not have seen anything on my face either, because he nodded moments later.

"If you are sure Bella, then I am behind you on this. Just promise me that you will keep in contact when you go to Alaska, and let me know that you are safe." Let him know? Keep in contact? What was he… Shit we must have left that part out. But did he really think that when we left to go to Alaska that I was going to let them leave him behind? I have already lost mom, I am not going to risk losing him too.

"Dad, I want to say that I am going to give you a choice in this, but I am really not. I am not going to put you at risk of getting hurt again. You will be going with us to Alaska, where we can make sure that nothing will happen to you. I have already lost one parent this year, I am not going to lose another. When the battle starts, you will be far away from it, and protected. But I will come back to you." He seemed a little shocked with that knowledge, but didn't argue with me either, which was a good thing.

"I will go to Alaska with you until the fight is over. But when all it is over, I will be coming back here." I waited for him to continue, I could tell he had more to say. "Now I need you to answer the questions that I have, and help me to understand this crazy situation a little better."

**JPOV**

Charlie's emotions were going haywire as we left the house, but they were not matching the tone of voice that he was using with us. He was more distraught, anxious, and sad than he was angry. I wasn't really sure what to make of it. I wanted to stay, within hearing distance, to make sure that Bella would be ok, and of course Charlie as well, but I needed to talk to Carlisle.

When Bella told me that she had definitely made her decision and that she wanted to be changed, I assumed Carlisle would be the one to do it. I didn't take into consideration the words of the prophecy. To me they didn't necessarily mean that I had to be the one to bite her, just that because of our love and bond, she would be changed because of me. But to her, though she says it is more than just that, it needs to be my venom to change her. I am scared and worried. Me, who fought in the wars of the south and only felt fear when it was coming from those about to burn, is scared.

What if I can't control myself? What if I kill her? I couldn't live with myself if I did that, I just couldn't. In a few short months Bella has become my life, my love, if I were to lose her I would lose me. She has the faith in me and says that I can do it, but I don't feel that I do. That is why I want to talk to Carlisle. Though I am still scared, I agreed, only if she would allow Carlisle to be there with us. I can deny her nothing when she looks at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I just hope that this time I won't regret it.

I ran to the house, hoping that Carlisle would be there and not out hunting. I heard him and Esme talking about a half a mile away from the house and knew I was in luck. They were talking about going hunting, so if he would just wait a little bit and talk with me first it would be better. I slowed down as I got close to the house, and tried to calm myself down. I walked in the door and found Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme in the living room getting ready to leave to go hunting.

"Carlisle, would you mind if I took a little of your time before you left? I have some things that I need to talk to you about." I watched as he looked to Esme and received her nod before turning back to me.

"That is fine Jasper would you like to go to my study?" I nodded and felt his concern as he turned towards the stairs, heading to his study. I thought about what I was going to say on the way up. I wasn't even sure how to start. Would he think I was weak for asking him of this? Of course, I have always been the weak one in the family. Hopefully he would understand and agree to be there at least, to ease a little of my worry. He opened the door and motioned me in first, then took his seat behind the desk. I stood, not being able to relax enough to sit down.

"I assume when Bella spoke with you about moving everyone to Alaska, she told you of her decision to be changed?" He nodded so I continued. "Did she tell you who she plans on changing her?" Again he nodded, but this time he also started to speak.

"Jasper, is this conversation leading to your fears over changing Bella yourself?" I nodded at him shocked that he would guess that right off, but I guess I should have realized he would. "Jasper, she talked with me about this when she came to me. She knows how you worry, and how much you distrust yourself still around her." I just stood there. I didn't know what to say. I had thought that Bella couldn't see how much I still worried.

"You know that she trusts you and has no doubt that you will be able to handle this, right?" I slowly nodded my head, she had told me that over and over again. But I still have my doubts. "Jasper sit down please." I did as he asked, but waited for him to speak again. "When Bella came to me with all of her concerns and questions, the one thing she was absolutely sure of was you. I must say that a week ago I would have shared your concern, but not anymore. I have seen you with her, and I also heard the prophecy. I have complete faith in you Jasper, you will not fail. You were meant for this, all of this, including changing Bella. But if it will ease your worries, I will be there in the room with you to oversee." At this he stopped, waiting for my response. In one swift speech Carlisle had overthrown all of my fears and worries, knocking them aside, and showing me his full faith in me.

"I… Thank you Carlisle, for having that faith in me. Though it does not ease my fears entirely, it helps to know that you have that trust in me. I would like for you to be there just in case, I just can't risk… I can't lose her Carlisle." He gave me a small smile and nodded his head.

"I understand Jasper, and I will be there. Now, if you don't mind, I do have a hunting trip to go on. Would you like to join us before returning to Bella?"

"I would actually like that. It has been awhile since I have gone with the family." He stood and walked around the desk, patting me on the back as I stood before we headed out the door to meet up with the rest of the family. I could tell that he was proud of me, not only through his words, but his emotions as well, and that, coming from Carlisle, was something that made me feel extremely good.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

I was laying in the dark with Bella, her wrapped up in her blankets, cuddling up to me, but she wasn't going to sleep. She had just finished telling me about everything that she and Charlie had talked about, and though I found it all interesting, especially her thinking it was Asana who came to him, my thoughts were conflicted. When I got back from hunting with Carlisle and the others, Edward was there. It took every ounce of strength I had in me not to attack him, but I had told Bella I wouldn't, so I controlled myself.

His feelings confused me, as he was feeling a lot of sorrow and remorse. The sorrow I could understand, but not the remorse. Before anyone could say anything though Alice had stepped in and asked me just to let him speak. That I didn't have to agree to anything, but at least hear what he had to say.

_I contained the growl that wanted to escape from me when she told me that, and though I wasn't attacking Edward, I was definitely glaring. Whatever I expected from him though, it was not what he said._

"_Jasper, I have done a lot of thinking over the past few days, that is where I have been. First I need to say that I am sorry. The way that I have acted towards both you and Bella especially since I returned is inexcusable. I would also like to apologize for the way I treated Bella in the woods, and the things that I said. If you will give me the chance, I would like to tell her as well, but I will wait until you are ready for that." He paused for a moment, glancing at Alice, and she nodded at him. I on the other hand was in complete shock. I was certain the glare was gone from my face, replaced with an openmouthed dumbfounded expression. _

"_There are other things that I need to tell you, but I am hoping that you will permit Bella's presence for those, as it is something she needs to hear as well. I have done something that I am not proud of, nor can I hide it any longer. I would like to stay and help with the fight, if that is ok with everyone, but I cannot have an honest answer from the family until the air is clear." He stopped waiting for me to say something, but I was still trying to comprehend everything he was saying. The longer he spoke, the greater the remorse got, and I wasn't sure what to make of it. I wasn't sure what to make of anything he was saying either. But unless in the past three days he has become a professional at concealing his true emotions.. He is telling and feeling the truth. _

"_Jasper can we do that? Have a family meeting, with Bella included, so that I can attempt to clear the air? It doesn't have to be tonight or even tomorrow, but if possible sometime in the next couple of days before we move?" I could feel the apprehension flowing through the room as everyone awaited my answer. I truly did not want Bella near him anytime soon, but whatever he has to say involves the two of us, and it would not be fair to answer for her. No matter what I wanted, she was her own person, and unless I wanted her anger directed towards me, this was a decision I had to let her make. _

"_I will let you know Edward. As much as I do not like the idea of you being in a close proximity to her, it is not my decision to make. I will speak with her tonight and let you know."_

I had left after I said that, and was still trying to make sense of all that he had said. I had listened when I first got here, about how Charlie knew that I stayed, and the seriousness of our relationship. Which though that shocked me, it was not enough to dissipate the words that Edward had spoke. Throughout her entire story, I had listened, and was glad that she and Charlie were on good terms. But now it was my turn to speak. I wasn't sure how to bring it up, much less explain everything that was said. I didn't even understand it, how could I get her to. I decided to just go for it and hope for the best.

"Bella, there is something that I need to tell and ask you." She sat up a little bit, still wrapped in her blankets, looking at me curiously. "I saw Edward at the house earlier. He… well he apologized for the way he has been acting, and the way he treated you. He also said that he had something to tell us, to clear the air were his words, and because it involved the both of us, he would like for you to be there when he tells the family." Bella was giving me an open mouthed stare that I was sure was similar to the look I had when I heard his actual words.

"He apologized?" She was still gaping at me, and I just nodded at her. The room was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke again. "I can't say that an apology to you makes up for everything he said and did, but if you think that it is important we be there, then we will." I contemplated what she said for a moment before speaking.

"After hearing everything he said, I do believe that we should be there when he tells whatever secret or secrets he has been keeping."

"Alright then, in the morning we will…" she paused yawning, "in the morning we can call and figure out when they would like to get together."

"Sleep now my beautiful Bella." She scooted down on the bed, laying her head on my chest, and closing her eyes. As I have done every night since the first night I stayed in her room I started singing to her as she drifted off to sleep.

_It was no accident,  
__Me findin' you  
__Someone had a hand in it  
__Long before we ever knew  
__Now I just can't believe  
__You're in my life  
__Heaven's smiling down on me  
__As I look at you tonight_

_I tip my hat  
__To the keeper of the stars  
__He sure knew what he was doin'  
__When he joined these two hearts  
__I hold everything  
__When I hold you in my arms  
__I've got all I ever need  
__Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_Soft moonlight on your face  
__Oh how you shine  
__It takes my breath away  
__Just to look into your eyes  
__I know I don't deserve  
__A treasure like you  
__There really are no words  
__To show my gratitude_

_So I tip my hat  
__To the keeper of the stars  
__He sure knew what he was doing  
__When he joined these two hearts  
__I hold everything  
__When I hold you in my arms  
__And I've got all I'll ever need  
__Thanks to the keeper of the stars_

_It was no accident  
__Me finding you  
__Someone had a hand in it  
__Long before we ever knew..._

**BPOV**

I drifted off to sleep listening to Jasper sing, his voice a soothing deep baritone. If I was honest I looked forward to it at night, and would miss it when I was changed. I hoped that he would still sing to me at night, even though I wouldn't sleep anymore. I thought of Asana while listening to his words, I needed to talk to her, to ask her about the woman who came to Charlie the night I was born.

_I saw her walking towards me, the exact description that Charlie gave me. How I didn't notice it before, I am not sure, but I did now. Her face tonight was not the smiling that I was used to however, she was sad, my questions could wait._

"_Hello Isabella my dear. You called?" _

"_Yes Asana, I did. But what is wrong, why are you so sad tonight?" I was worried, even with the troubled conversations we have seemed to have before, she has never seemed this unhappy. _

"_We will talk about that momentarily. First what is on your mind my dear?" _

"_I talked with Charlie tonight, and he told me about a woman who came to him the night that I was born." The smile that lit up her face then told me my answer. It was her who went to him. "So it was you then? How come you haven't told me about this before?"_

"_There are only certain things that I can share with you. Many things have been put into motion that no one can control. When you were born I was sent to your father to prepare him for your greatness. So that when the time came he would be able to look at things reasonably and stand by you in your decisions. I was not permitted to tell you about it, until you had spoken with him, and only then if he chose to tell you about my visit. If I had told you about going to him, it could have caused things to go badly last night. I am glad that things did not, and your father has chosen to believe and trust in you." She looked at me, eyes shining with tears._

"_Asana what is it, what is wrong?" _

"_Isabella, with recent choices that have been made, there are things that have been changed. Outcomes are more uncertain now than they ever have been before. We are not sure how this will end up, only that certain people are not going to make it. I wish that I could tell you everything, but in telling you, it only makes things worse." Certain people are not going to make it? What does she mean? _

"_Asana please tell me. Who am I going to lose? I don't want to lose anyone in the upcoming fight!" My own eyes were brimming with tears as I thought of my families and all the people that were fighting with us. Could we not change the outcome if we had the information?_

"_I cannot tell you Isabella. I wish that I could. But if I were to tell you, in your attempts to change these things, others would get hurt and be lost. We are hoping that decisions will be made to change what outcome we can see. I must go now. Unfortunately this is the last time you will see me before you are changed. I love you Isabella my dearest. Take care, and listen to the instructions you are given. Love those around you, and never stop._

_My tears overflowed at she faded away in front of me, I didn't know what to do._

"Jasper." I was crying as I woke up, and I needed his comfort. Those I knew that he was next to me, and wouldn't have left, I didn't have him close enough. I sat up as he wrapped his arms around me tighter, and pulled me into his chest. I couldn't stop crying, thinking of those we might lose. I couldn't even explain to Jasper why I was so upset. But he didn't need it, as he held me whispering soothing words, and sending me waves of serenity.

It took me a good thirty minutes to calm down enough to explain to Jasper why I woke up the way I did. I stumbled over my explanation, still too upset to talk normal. When I finally got it all out, Jasper pulled me close again, and told me would do everything we could to keep everyone safe. That nothing is set in stone, to remember what Angela had said. One small decision can change everything.

He was right, we could change this, nothing had to happen to anyone. We just have to train hard, and practice, and somehow get Alice to be able to see the outcome. It didn't stop all my worries, but this knowledge did appease me a little. Now for the other concerns of the day.

"Jasper, call the family and see when Edward would like for everyone to meet." At the same time that I said this, there was a knock on my bedroom door, indicating that Charlie was up. I got up to open the door, as Jasper started dialing Carlisle's number to get the information. Charlie knew that he stayed with me. That was part of our discussion last night. He just made me promise that as long as we were in the house with him we would behave. If I got to keep Jasper by my side every night, I could make that promise.

"Morning Dad."

"Good Morning Bella. What are you and Jasper planning for today?" His still looked half asleep, I could tell he just got out of the bed and came to my door.

"Edward apparently has something to tell everyone, and would like us there, so we are figuring out the time now. Then, we are probably going to be packing and getting to go to Alaska." I wasn't sure if anyone else other than Charlie was planning on coming back afterwards yet, but I knew that I couldn't.

"Edward has something to say?" He snorted. "I would like to be there for this. After everything you have told me, I would like to be there for what he thinks is very important." I thought about it for a moment. Charlie is in this now too though, so if he wants to be there, then he shall. I turned to Jasper, who was still on the phone with Carlisle, but I knew that he heard Charlie's request. He gave me a questioning look, and I nodded my head.

"Charlie will be with us as well Carlisle. We will see you at noon."

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

When the three of us walked into the Cullen house today, you would have thought someone had died. The silence in the house was deafening, and even I would have been able to hear a pin drop. Everyone was crowded into one side of the house, with Edward keeping his distance standing at the stairwell. He took a step forward as if to speak with us before we joined the crowd in what could be considered the living room section, as it was where the couches and chairs were, but seemed to think better of it and stopped.

Jacob, Sam and Angela were sitting on the couch, but when we walked up Sam stood up and stood behind the couch, and Jacob moved to sit on the floor in front of Angela. Charlie and I sat down on the couch, and Jasper sat in front of me mimicking Jacob. Once we were settled all eyes turned to Edward waiting on him to start talking. He took a step into the living room still keeping a little distance from everyone and started.

"First off, because I am not sure if I will get the chance afterwards, Bella I am sorry. I am sorry for the way I have acted since I returned, I am sorry for the things I have said, and I am sorry for the things I have done. I know that it does not make up for it, but I wanted to say it now, just in case. I know that asking for forgiveness right now is an idiotic thing to do, but I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me and you as well Jasper." He followed us both with his eyes for a few moments, watching as Jasper reached up and grasped my hand that was on his shoulder. He sent me a wave of calm as the anger from the other day started to course through me, and I squeezed his hand appreciatively. Edward finally stopped watching us, and his eyes scanned the room as he started to speak again.

"I wanted to speak to everyone today, because I have done something that I am not proud of. I have done wrong, and unintentionally hurt two people in this room." His eyes drifted back to Jasper and I for a moment, then continued sweeping the room. "Many of you do not know the details of Bella's birthday party last September, but most of you do." He winced and I could only assume it was at the thoughts of someone in the room. When I saw his eyes land on Peter for a moment, I knew it must have been him.

"For those of you who don't know, a short version is that Bella paper cut her finger, and Jasper attacked her." Charlie's eyes grew wide at this, and he glared at Jasper. I had left that out of our explanation for a reason. Edward had better start explaining quickly why he brought it up. "That is what everyone thought and saw on that night anyway. I am here today to tell you what really happened that night. I do ask that you let me get the whole story out before anything is said." He stopped, hanging his head for a moment.

"When Bella cut her finger that night it was not Jasper who felt the urge to go after her. It was me. I felt my bloodlust rising and so did Jasper, he was headed towards me to stop me from doing anything, but I didn't want anyone to know that. So I threw Bella behind me unintentionally throwing her into the plates which cut her worse. I let my pride get the best of me, and did the only thing I could think of to keep myself from attacking. I sent all of my bloodlust to Jasper, and that topped off with the five other vampires bloodlust in the room, he couldn't handle it and attacked." His eyes were shining with venom tears, and though I knew that this took everything he had, I was still pissed. But he wasn't done yet.

"I was able to hold my breath and get control of myself after that, and everyone thought it was Jasper who lost control. I decided that night that Bella was not safe around me because she is my singer and I couldn't control myself if she cut herself again. My reasoning for what I did is no excuse, but I did and do love you Bella." He was staring straight at me. "I didn't want you to know how weak I was. I left because I knew I couldn't keep you safe, if I couldn't' control my bloodlust." He looked to Jasper. "What I did to you is beyond wrong. If you never consider yourself my brother again, I will understand." He paused for just a moment looking around at all the glares and disappointed looks he was getting.

"I let my pride get the best of me and it took me a long time to realize just how wrong it was. I can hear what everyone thinks of me, and I will take whatever punishment you decide I deserve. I wanted to be able to help with the fight with a clear conscience, but if I am no longer welcome, I understand."

"No." I heard Esme whisper, but the looks on everyone else's face said that they agreed. I was concentrating so hard on controlling my own anger at the moment that at first I didn't hear the low growl coming from Jasper, nor did I realize that he had let go of my hand. It had barely registered when I saw a blur fly across the room and heard a loud bang. The wall was crumbling around them, and Jasper had Edward on his back with his hand at his throat. The commotion going on around me prohibited me from hearing what Jasper said to Edward, but I saw his fingers digging into his throat and the venom spilling out of the wounds.

"Jasper, no! You have to stop!" I was livid with Edward, I couldn't deny that, but this would not make Jasper or I feel better. I looked around for someone to help, but no one knew quite what to do. I needed Peter, but how to get his attention? Then it came to me.

"_PETER!!!! You need to do something!"_ That got his attention and he caught my eye. _"Peter he is going to tear him apart and burn the pieces. Please, you know this won't help."_ I saw him nod and then heard his voice.

"Nalla Sempre!" As soon as the last word was out of his mouth, all the commotion stopped, no one was moving or talking, the only two seemingly unaffected by his spell were Peter and myself. Slowly I watched him go to each of the Coven members, and saw something too low for me to hear. When this was done, they went to those who seemed the calmest and released them from the spell as well. When most of everyone, except those crowded around Jasper and Edward, and those looking especially livid, were released Peter came to me.

"Bella he is pissed and he has every right to be. I only did this because it seemed to be upsetting you. Well and the fact that you are right, killing him won't help." I almost smiled at his logic, but now was not the time.

"What are we going to do about them?" I asked him, looking over at Jasper and Edward and everyone surrounding them.

"Let them go. I will deal with this!" Esme had come over, and from the look in her eye I was not going to argue with her, and it didn't seem Peter was either. He walked over to the group and said, "Nul Na." As soon as he did everyone came unfroze or whatever it was, and though most looked confused, Jasper did not release his grip on Edward.

"Everyone away now!" Esme walked over to the group, and everyone backed away, leaving her a straight path to Jasper and Edward. "Jasper let him go. Now!" Jasper growled and let go of his neck, leaving finger marks, but kept him pinned to the floor. I wanted to walk over, and say something, but I was honestly a little afraid of Esme at the moment.

"Jasper I know that you are angry, I believe that the rest of us are as well. That is probably not helping you right now. But you can either calm down and take a breather, or I as your mother will make you! Why don't you take Bella and go outside, away from all the emotions? That way you can calm down." I honestly believe if she hadn't mentioned my name that he wouldn't have moved. But when she did, he looked up at me, and agreed. He looked back to Edward as he got to me.

"You had better hope that you are not here when I get back." He picked me up and we went flying out the door.

* * *

**Ok, now I have a question to ask of all of you. I am having a hard time coming up with a proper punishment for Edward, for his wrongdoings. What I have come up with, well, it will definitely make you all laugh. It did me and my beta. So I need your help. Can you give me some ideas on how Esme and Carlisle should punish him? If you can I should be able to get the next chapter out quicker!! **

**Thanks in advance:) and remember I love reviews, so it doesn't just have to be ideas, let me know what you think!!!! I love to hear it!**

**The song if you are curious is Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd**

**Til next time...**


	21. Chapter 19 Moving

**Thanks to all of you for reviewing!! Also thanks to all of you for the alerts!! I get excited everytime I open my e-mail and see a new review or alert... It makes me think "they like me, they really like me" :) LOL sorry had to be a little corny, But it does make me happy to see them!**

**I would like to thank LisaF29 for correcting me in last Chapter. Though I have already fixed it, I am also going to tell you, I had the wrong singer for the song Keeper of the Stars. It is Tracy Byrd, not John Michael Montgomery. That is what I get for not checking what it says on the download. I would also like to thank all of you who gave me ideas for Edward's punishment. Special thanks to Jaspers temptress and Princess Mishawaka as it was their ideas I used. **

**Sorry for all the yabbering.. I'll hush now.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight... But I do own the Covens :)**

* * *

**Charlie POV**

They had told me what real vampires could do, even showed me a few things. But seeing, well not really seeing, but feeling the wind of Jasper going after Edward, and the sound when he hit him, as well as the crumbling of the wall. To say I was in shock would be an understatement. I was completely flabbergasted. Even in my wildest dreams I couldn't have imagined something like that. I am just glad that as the Chief of Police I have learned to control my anger, and I didn't try to go after Edward myself. I would have caused more damage to myself than I would have inflicted.

This whole afternoon has been a complete shock. I am full of new questions now, beginning with what is a vampire's singer. Bella left out quite a few things in her explanation, but the one that gets to me the most is Jasper's attacking her. But then to find out about that, and find out that it wasn't his fault but Edwards, because he couldn't control himself. How can that man, vampire, whatever I should call him, say that he ever loved my daughter, much less still does. Especially after doing something like that to her.

Then being frozen in place by a couple of words. How in the hell? I mean I knew there were witches and warlocks around but damn. That was the weirdest experience I have ever had. I still knew what was going on around me, but I couldn't move or speak.

So now I am sitting here on the couch in the Cullen's house, not sure what to do. Bella and Jasper took off, Esme banished Edward from the house until her and Carlisle come up with some form of punishment, and everyone else is just discussing what was just said. Angela is with the man who said the spell and six others, who are all dressed like they are ready for a hiking trip, Angela excluded of course. I wonder if those are the other members of the Coven that I was told about. The one who said the spell looks like he may be a vampire as well, so that might be Peter. I believe that is his name anyway.

"Charlie, would you like to meet them?" Crap I had been so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't seen Angela leave the group and come over. I guess I don't have a choice now.

"Sure Angela." I got up and followed her to the group she was just talking with.

"Everyone this is Charlie, Bella's father." There was a chorus of nice to meet you's, and Angela turned to face me. "I am going to introduce you one at a time, and tell you a little about everyone. Ok?" I nodded my head and waited. "This is Jonas." I shook his hand while taking in a little about him. He was about my height, 5'8 or 5'9 I would guess, with short dark curly hair, and a thin build. Wouldn't be much in a fight, but I guess spells work to their advantage. "Jonas is in charge while we are all here. He has the power to see a person thoughts, similar to Edward, but the difference is that the person has to either purposefully push the thought at him, or be concentrating on it very deeply." I nodded and she turned to the next person.

"This is Xavier." Tall was the one word that came to mind with this guy. He had to be about 6'8, with wavy blond hair that came to his ears, and extremely muscular. If he hadn't had a smile on his face, I can honestly say that I might have been a little frightened at first. "Xavier is second in command. Though he doesn't have an active power, not everyone does, he is the most proficient of the Coven in our spells. You could say he was very studious growing up." She gave him a playful smile, and looked to the girl standing next to him.

"This is Elsa." She was a very pretty girl, but she looked just like that a girl. She was short probably about 5'2 if that, with long sandy blond hair to her waist, and her face though she still looked young, lit up like an angel when she smiled. "Elsa just joined us a few days ago. She has the power to control fire, but as she just came of age, the mastery is still working. She is also engaged to Xavier here, and when all of this is over, they are going to get married." The smile that was on Angela's face when she started talking about their engagement, was brought down a notch by the flash of pain that I saw when she mentioned the fight being over with. I wasn't sure the exact cause of this, but I could only assume that it was because of the unknown outcome of the fight.

"Evander and Rueben are easier introduced together." I could see what she meant, other than a few small facial features, they were identical. The two boys were about 6'2, jet black hair cut short and brushed straight back, with a slight muscular build to them. Though one had a goatee and mustache, and the other was clean shaven. "Not only do these two look similar, but they share the same power as well, which is rarely ever heard of. Their power is the ability to freeze that which is around them. Separate, they can only freeze one person or thing at a time, together their power is amplified, and they are able to freeze everything for miles out." She smiled at the two of them while I stared in shock. Freeze things? Like that spell froze all of us a little bit ago? Holy crap!

"This is.." But I held a hand up and stopped her.

"Wait just a minute. They can freeze things? The way that spell froze everyone earlier?" I shook my head. I just couldn't wrap my head around that idea.

"Yeah Charlie, that is basically the idea. For almost every power that any member of the Coven may have, we have a spell. That way those like Xavier are not left without a way to defend themselves, and others are able to do more than just the power that they have. The advantage to having the power is that there is no advance knowledge that it is happening. Where Peter had to say the words aloud, so there is a chance of being blocked, Rueben and Evander would not have, and you can't block what you don't know is coming." I thought about that for a moment, and though the idea was still a little creepy, I understood it better now. Angela turned to the other female again, and this time I was paying attention.

"This is Lavina." I just opened and closed my mouth like an idiot. Standing in front of me was the most exquisitely beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was around 5'5, with golden blond hair to her shoulder, a petite figure, though still looking like you didn't want to piss her off. Her eyes were an ice blue that seemed to hold a secret. Her smile warmed me from the inside out, and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. "Lavina has a special power. She has the ability to see a person's complete past with just the smallest touch of their hand. She won't know your thoughts, just everything that you have ever done, any place you have been, and such." I didn't know if Angela had continued, or if she had moved on to the last person, I was stuck by this woman in front of me.

Obviously the eldest of the group, so I wondered why she had been sent with them. The others looked like they had just turned 18, either very recently or in the past couple of years. So how did this woman who looked closer to my age than theirs, end up here, standing in front of me, taking my breath away with just her smile.

"It is nice to meet you Charlie. You must be wondering as to why I am here." Oh hell and an accent to? Are they trying to kill me? A British one at that, nothing could have been sexier. "I am honestly not sure of this myself. The only thing I could figure was that the Elders knew how much I wanted to meet the Supreme Bella and the God of War Jasper." Again I just stared, unable to find my voice. But this time in addition to Lavina herself, it was the way she talked about my Bella. There was such fervor to the way she said her and Jasper's name, I now understood what Angela had said about the amount of respect and devotion the Coven had for Bella and Jasper.

"Charlie," Angela was trying to get my attention. "Charlie, would you like to meet the last member that is here?" I slowly nodded my head and reluctantly turned away from Lavina to the one that I thought was Peter.

"Charlie this is Peter." So I was right, and now up close I don't know how I ever doubted myself. Peter looked so much like Jasper, he could almost be his brother. The few differences in the two were what made all the difference though. Peter had to be an inch or two shorter than Jasper, with a slightly darker shade of blond hair. His features were a bit thinner than Jasper's, but he made up for it with his muscular build. "Peter is one of few Coven members that have multiple powers. The one that is most known though, is his power of knowledge. He does not exactly see the future, but he just knows some things, and is able to know when he is needed somewhere." Just knowing things? Peter had been explained to me somewhat, but more in the sense of he was a part of the Coven, and he was also Jasper's best friend. I wondered how this just knowing thing worked, but I figured I would ask Bella or Jasper later.

After the introductions were done I stayed with them talking until Jasper and Bella came back. Talking with them helped me to understand a bit more of the fight that was coming, and of their role in it. But I still had plenty of questions about the vampire world. Bella and Jasper were my ideal people to ask these questions to, but with the events of the day, I wasn't sure that was such a good idea. Maybe I would get the chance to sit down with Carlisle and Esme at some point in the next few days. It would be nice to get these questions answered before Bella was changed.

The ride home was a quiet one, and all I got from either of them was somber looks. I wasn't sure how their talk had gone, but I was glad to see that Jasper had calmed down. I would definitely have to see about talking to Carlisle and Esme, because bringing up my questions to those two would not be in my best interests right now.

**Jonas POV**

Carlisle and Esme debated until noon the next day on what the best punishment would be for Edward. They considered confining him to his room like a child, because they felt that was how he had acted, but when they heard everyone in the house laughing, they kept thinking. I guess they realized that doing that, and keeping him in the house would not be a good idea. The mental teasing he would get about that would not help, and there was not a person in the house at the moment it was brought up that wouldn't be teasing him about being 'grounded'.

So after many hours of deliberation and a long tense phone call with the Denali's, mainly Eleazar and Tanya, Edward's punishment was decided. He would be going to stay with the Denali's until they decided that he was mature enough to be the son they thought he was, and would not attempt to cause problems for Bella and Jasper. Also he would be in charge of making sure that Charlie was well taken care of when he was sent there for Bella's change and the time afterwards. This meant he was to be by Charlie's side twenty-four/seven, that what Charlie wanted Charlie got, and whatever Charlie said would go, Edward couldn't go against him. He was allowed his car to take Charlie where he needed to go, if he needed to go anywhere, but nowhere else, and the only time he was allowed to leave Charlie's side was when he needed to hunt, but then he had to be accompanied by someone. They have already told Charlie about this side of the punishment, and by the evil glint in his eye, I would say that he has some ideas of how to get back at Edward for his daughter.

The only person we were worried about now was Irina. When Carlisle told them everything that was going on and all that had happened, Irina was livid. It did not matter that Laurent had attacked Bella, and the only reason he had died was because of that. No, all that mattered to her was that the wolves had killed her mate, and Carlisle and the family were siding with them. She left when she figured out that the rest of her family was not going to shun them for that. It has been two days, and no one has seen or heard from her at all. Edward however, has arrived at their home, and Eleazar and Tanya are making sure that he abides by Carlisle and Esme's rules. Carlisle even laughed a little saying that Tanya seemed to be enjoying it just a little. From what I have heard about her, I can only imagine.

It is the day of the move, and everyone is packing up the last of their things and getting into their respective cars. Rosalie and Emmett were picked to stay behind and make sure the movers got everything they were supposed to, and then they were going to follow the truck down. They were good with it until they were told they had to follow the truck, that was when Emmett started complaining, and he hasn't stopped yet. I haven't had much time to think about it though. I have been thinking about the long drive with just me and Alice, with just one stop on the way to do a favor for Jasper, something that he has enlisted my help for, along with Peter, Alice and Selena.

The stop was not what was plaguing my mind though, it was the ride with Alice. I knew my feelings, and I knew what I wanted, I couldn't picture my life without her in it. But I have not been able to voice this to her because once I do, I will have turned my back on the Coven, on my responsibilities. I just can't do that. I have debated and debated on this since my talk with Xavier. His words kept playing over and over again in my head. _"There is a reason for everything." "Don't turn your back on what could be love because of an obligation to the Coven." _There was no doubt about my feelings for Alice now, I love her. But I do have obligations to the Coven, I can't turn my back on them either.

I guess all there is for me to do is to see how everything goes, and to enjoy my time with Alice, because that is the best part of any day for me now. I just do not know what the right thing for me to do is right now, and there is so much to worry about that I don't have the time to think about it. Regardless of what I want to do, I have to do what is right, and I am not sure what that is.

**JPOV**

I still cannot get over what Edward did to us. He knows how much I doubted myself around Bella even before her birthday. After that, I felt the guilt and shame of what I thought I had done, and I have been worrying every second I have been with her about losing control. To find out now that I wouldn't have gone after her in the first place if it hadn't been for him… I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive him. The only good that came of that day was that my concerns over being the one to change Bella are now gone. I have the faith in myself that she always has, and I know that I won't hurt her. Carlisle will still be there to make sure that I do everything correctly, but not because I am scared anymore.

Carlisle… the punishment that he and Esme thought of for Edward made me laugh. Especially when Charlie told me some of what he had in mind for him. Bella, though she was mad at Edward had too many other things on her mind to really concentrate on her anger, which was probably a good thing as her powers were tied to her emotions. The comments of Asana had her worried, and she had been talking to me and Peter constantly over the last two days about when her training would start after she was changed. We had both told her as soon as we thought she was ready. Being a newborn, she will have a lot of strength, but little control. We have got to get her control together before she will be able to really train.

We are going to be heading out to Alaska soon, and tonight I am hoping to take her mind off of everything but us. I asked Charlie if he would mind to ride with Carlisle and Esme for the trip, and he quickly agreed, apparently he had some questions for them and that was the perfect time to him. His emotions skyrocketed when he found out that Lavina was planning on riding with them as well. He seemed enthralled by her, and I was excited for him that he found someone that seemed to make him happy. From what I could tell in Lavina's emotions she also had feelings for Charlie, and I hoped that it would progress somewhere, because Charlie deserves to be happy.

"Jasper," The sweet voice of my Angel brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes Darlin." I grasped her hand and smiled. The first real alone time that we have had in days and I was going to make the most of it. I had a plan for her tonight, and I just hoped that she liked it. If Alice would have just told me then I wouldn't be worrying so much, but she couldn't do that. Though she, Jonas, Angela and Peter did agree to help.

"What's on your mind Jazz?" Thirty minutes into our drive, and I had been so lost in my thoughts of our stop that I hadn't been talking.

"Nothing Darlin." I smiled. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" Her change had stayed at the back of my mind, plaguing me. I had this constant worry that she wasn't ready just yet, and was only doing this because of the prophecy.

"Jazz, I have been ready for tomorrow for longer than even I knew. I want to be with you forever." She stopped and smiled for a moment. "In three days time, I will start a new chapter in my life. But you know what the best part is?" I shook my head, just wanting her to tell me. "The best part is that even though it is a new chapter, it will still include you." A huge smile broke out across my face. What have I done to deserve this amazing woman beside me? She is the epitome of perfection in every way, and for some reason she loves me.

Her words gave me hope that my plans would go well, and as I turned into the pull-off, I felt her shock spike a little.

"Graveyard Fields Jasper? What is this place?" The look of confusion on her face was understandable, as the name it was given does not give the place a good first impression.

"Do not judge the place by its name Darlin. Come with me, there is something I want to show you." I took her hand and headed for the walkway that would lead us to one of my favorite places. It was a roughly paved pathway with many cracks and breaks. I had to keep a tight hold on Bella as she kept tripping either on the cracks or her own feet I wasn't sure.

I hoped that even though she was tripping she was able to see the beauty of the place. Tonight turned out to be more perfect than even I could have imagined as there was a full moon shining down on us tonight. The trees, flowers, and bushes that were on each side of us were lit up by the moon igniting there beauty to an extreme that even I had not seen before. I heard Bella's sigh as she looked around and knew that she was beginning to understand what this place held for me.

It was not too much longer walking down the path that I began to hear the rushing water, and the closeness of our destination excited me. Without realizing what I was doing I had picked Bella up bridal style and quickly flitted to the edge of the bridge that crossed the river. I let her take in the sight around us, the rocks, the river and the growth around us that surrounded it perfectly. I waited as she looked around, until I heard her gasp as she saw the glow.

"What is it Jasper?" Her eyes stared in wonder across the rocks to the top of the waterfall. There with the moon shining down on the rocks was the glow of the candles that I had asked for. I wasn't going to tell her that though.

"Why don't we go see?" She looked at me like I had lost my mind.

"Across the rocks and the river? Have you seen me walk lately? I will fall in!" I laughed gently and wrapped my arms around her.

"Darlin, do you really think that I would let you fall in?" She shook her head no, and before she could change her mind, I took her hand and started leading her across the rocks. She slipped a few times, but I held onto her until she got her footing again. When we got to the rock at the edge of the waterfall and she saw all the candles lit up she gasped again. I had asked our friends to put flowers and candles all around the edge of the waterfall, excluding our path here, and the main rock we were going to be standing and/or sitting on.

**BPOV**

I looked around at the beautiful sight in front of me speechless. With the moon shining down on us, and the glow from the candles it looked like heaven. I could never say that the meadow was beautiful again compared to this place. Jasper was right, the name did not give it a good first impression. But once you got past the name, the beauty was unimaginable. I turned to Jasper to attempt to tell him how beautiful it was, and again was struck speechless.

Standing directly in front of me was the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen, and he was all mine. Before I could say a word, I heard music start up from somewhere and Jasper had taken me in his arms and staring directly into my eyes.

_(Whispered) Let me be your hero_

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _

He quietly sang the words to me, and I nodded. Jasper smiled and slowly started rocking us to the music.

_Would you run and never look back  
Would you cry if you saw me crying  
And would you save my soul, tonight? _

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this  
Now would you die, for the one you love?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight? _

His eyes stayed with mine the whole time as he quietly sang and we slowly danced to the song.

I can be your hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
You can take my breath away

My eyes filled with tears listening to the words and a few overflowed, as he started the next verse. He brushed them away and pulled me closer to him, continuing our dance at the top of the waterfall.

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care you're here, tonight

I wanted to tell him that I would be with him every night for the rest of time, but I couldn't get my mouth to form words. _I can kiss away the pain  
__I will stand by you forever  
__You can take my breath away_

I can be your hero baby

_Oh, I just wanna hold you  
__I just wanna hold you, oh yeah  
Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
Well I don't care you're here tonight _

_I can be your hero, baby  
__I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah  
__I will stand by you forever  
__You can take my breath away_

_I can be your hero, I can kiss away the pain  
__And I will stand by you, forever  
__You can take my breath away  
You can take my breath away  
I can be your hero_

We slowly circled on the rock a few more times as the song ended. I kept my eyes locked with Jasper as he stopped dancing and held me at arm's length just watching me. Though I had tears in my eyes the smile that I had, as well as my emotions, hopefully told him how happy I was in this moment. I was with the man that I loved in the most beautiful place I could ever have imagined. I didn't think that there was anything that could make this night any more perfect than it already was. So when he let go of my right hand and got down on one knee, all I could do was stare at him in shock.

"Bella, when we first met, I thought that I was happy. It was not until you came back into my life that I found what true happiness was. You changed my life and healed my heart when you said I love you. Now I know that all I will ever want is to be able to hold you. I know that all I will ever need is you. Your love is the greatest gift you could have given me, and I will spend eternity attempting to show you how much it means to me. Will you do me the honor Darlin, of becoming my wife?" He pulled a small black satin case out of his pocket and opened it to show the most beautiful ring I have ever seen. I smiled with tears flowing freely down my cheeks, and sent every ounce of love that I could to him.

"Jasper, nothing would make me happier. Yes, I would love to be your wife." I couldn't tell you the karats of the diamonds, or what metal the ring was set in. All I knew was that it was the most beautiful oval shaped amethyst stone, with a diamond on each side. The metal looked like silver, but knowing Jasper it wasn't, with an intricate vine and flower design making its way from diamond to diamond. It was simple elegance, but absolutely beautiful. He slid it onto my finger, his eyes shining with venom.

"When I saw this ring, I knew it was the one for you. It was later when I found out what an amethyst symbolizes that I knew it was absolutely perfect." I stared at Jasper with wonder.

"What does it symbolize Jazz?" He stood up and gently placed a hand on each side of my face.

"It symbolizes deep love, sincerity, happiness, and wealth. Though the wealth does apply, it was more for the first three that the ring was perfect. I love you Isabella now and forever." I didn't get a chance to reply before his lips were against mine in the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. I parted my lips as his tongue slid across them asking for entrance. When he pulled back to allow me to breath I was short on breath but couldn't have been happier. He pulled me to his chest and we stood there embraced until the night air began to play its role at chilling me.

"Take this Darlin, and let me clean up, then we will head back to the car." He handed me his jacket, and all I felt was a slight rush of wind as he flitted away. I saw the candles and flowers disappearing, rather than him taking them, and soon he was by my side again.

"Would you like to walk, or would you rather the quicker way?" He grinned at me as if knowing what I would say.

"The quicker way I believe." I barely got the words out and again I was picked up bridal style. In moments we were back at the car, and he was opening the passenger side door for me. I climbed in the car, and the moment my door shut he was beside me in the driver's seat starting the car to get it warmed up.

"Jasper?" I put my hand on his leg to stop him from pulling away. "Before we leave, I want you to promise me something." He nodded and looked at me waiting. "Promise me that this will not be the last time that we come here. This is the most beautiful place that I have ever been, and I want to be able to remember it with a better memory than I have now." He smiled.

"I promise you Darlin, this will not be the last time that we come here. This has always been a place of peace for me, but now it is a place of peace and love for both of us. We will come back after you are changed, so that your memory of it will be clearer." He grasped my hands and kissed them both before kissing my lips again.

"Thank you Jasper. I love you." He put the car in drive, and pulled back out onto the road to head for Alaska.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

"You're here, you're here! Let me see, Let me see!" I had barely gotten out of the car and was attacked by Alice. Everyone else, including Charlie stood on the porch steps waiting on us, but Alice, no that would be out of character for her. "I am so excited! You have to let me plan it! Please! Oh please Bella!" All I could do was laugh, she wouldn't even stop long enough for me to give her an answer.

"Why are you laughing? I am being serious!" Her statements only made me laugh harder and she stood there with her hands on her hips glaring at me until I was able to rein my laughter in.

"Alice, I am sorry for laughing. But how did you expect me to answer when you wouldn't stop long enough for me to?" At that she stopped glaring and laughed a little herself.

"Ok you are right. But I can't help it! I am excited for the both of you! Sooo… Can I plan it Bella? Please?" I pretended to think for a moment, just leaving her in suspense. When she started to glare again I figured I would answer her.

"Of course Alice, I wouldn't have it any other way." She squealed louder than I had ever heard before. "But.."

"But what do you mean but?!" I watched as her eyes got that faraway look, and knew she was looking for what my but was for. "Ok Bella, you will pick the date, not too big, and not too extravagant! I can do that! Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" She picked me up, twirling me around as she said her thank you's, and then set me down taking off into the house to, I assume, start planning. I looked to Jasper.

"She does realize that the date will not be set until after the fight is over?" He just smiled. That was something we had discussed on the rest of the trip here. Though we were both excited to start our lives as husband and wife, we thought it best to wait.

"You know Alice, she will have the whole thing planned out so that when we do set a date all she has to do is put it together." We both lightly laughed at that, and then walked towards everyone else. There were many hugs and congratulations, and all of the women gushed over how beautiful my ring was. It was a good thirty minutes before we were able to get past the porch steps and into the house.

The house was similar to the one in Forks, as the lower level also had the open floor plan. But there were small differences, though that could just be because all of their furniture and belongings weren't here yet. Though that didn't stop all of us from congregating where the couches would have been and taking seats on the floor to talk about the upcoming weeks, and whether we thought there would be anyone else coming to help.

"Peter, have you heard from Randall or Kaia?" It was Jonas to ask this question, and I had heard somewhat of Peter sending people our way, as he was himself, but I hadn't heard much since.

"I have spoken to both of them recently, to let them know to send anyone else they find to Alaska instead of Forks. Estimating from what they told me, there are at least 50 vampires, covens and nomads, on their way to meet us. Some of them they sent before I could call and let them know, so I left message for them at the house in Forks, letting them know to come here. There are others that are searching now too, that is all Randall or Kaia could tell me, so I am not really sure how many are headed this way." The uncertainty he said that with, confused me but also worried me. Would we really need that many vampires on our side? Was the fight truly going to get that bad? There were already 24 of us, not including the wolves and the two that we knew were coming. Wouldn't that be enough?

Jasper must have felt my worry, because I felt a wave of calm go through me, and he squeezed my hand a little tighter. The calm helped, but it didn't stop my thoughts. I needed to just go lie down. This was the last night that I would be able to do that, and I wanted to enjoy it, to lie in the bed and sleep one last time in Jasper's arms. He has either become a mind reader, or knows me all too well by now, because moments later he told everyone we were going to lie down. I stood up and bade everyone goodnight then turned for the stairs with Jasper by my side.

**JPOV**

For the last time I was watching my Angel sleep. This is the one thing I will miss of her being human. To see her so peaceful, lying in my arms, to hear my name a whisper on her lips as she sleeps. As soon as the sun rises in the sky, that was the decision we made, that when she woke from her last sleep she would be a vampire. We both knew that me biting her would wake her, but that is how she wanted it, and I couldn't deny her that.

Charlie, Xavier, Evander, Rueben, Lavina, and Elsa had left to go to the Denali's shortly after Bella and I came upstairs. Jonas and Angela adamantly refused to leave, saying they had faith in us, and in Bella that they wouldn't get hurt. The wolves, well none of us were worried about Bella going after them, the stench they put off would disguise anything tasty about them. I worried about Jonas and Angela, but I knew from the feelings I got off of Alice that she wouldn't let anything happen to Jonas, nor would Jacob let anything happen to Angela.

My only fear now was the pain that Bella was going to be in going through the change. I didn't want her to hurt, even if it was necessary. I promised her, though she said I shouldn't, that I would stay by her side and take as much of her pain as I could. There was just one more thing I needed to do before I took that last step. As if he knew what I was thinking Carlisle stepped into the room.

"Go son, get your fill, and when you return it will be time." I nodded to him and took off out the window as he took Bella's hand and sat down beside her. Was I worried if I didn't feed that I would take too much from Bella, honestly no. Was I going to take that chance regardless, no. I quickly hunted down a couple of deer and drained them. I was on my way back when I came across the trail of an elk, and decided to go after it as well, before heading back.

I was getting close to the house when I heard Peter voice telling me that everything would be ok, that I would be amazed with Bella when her change was done. Normally I would have taken the time to figure out his cryptic words, but not today. I was already amazed with Bella, she was strong and beautiful, and had changed so much from the girl we had first met. I whispered a thank you, and continued my way back to my angel, knowing that the sunrise was coming soon. I wanted just a few more moments of holding her before we started.

I swiftly jumped back through the window and found Carlisle still sitting where I had left him, with Bella still sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"Are you ready son?" He looked at me expectantly, but his emotions said that he already knew the answer.

"Just a few more minutes Carlisle. I just want to hold her for a few more minutes. This is the last time I will get to watch her sleep." He smiled in understanding.

"Just call me when you are ready." I nodded as he closed the door to the bedroom, and I climbed onto the bed next to my sweet angel. I brushed the hair back from her face, and kissed her forehead. She let out a sigh in her sleep, and I knew that it was because even in her sleep she knew when I was away and when I was near. Before I was ready for it, I saw the sun starting to rise, and I quietly called Carlisle's name. He was in the room within seconds, and I knew it was time. I leaned over Bella looking at her peaceful sleep one more time.

"I love you my angel forever and eternity." I told her this and then made the first bite into her neck.

* * *

**Ok so don't kill me, I will update soon, I promise... And next is finally the change, I don't know about ya'll but I have been waiting for it!!! The song is Hero by Enrique Iglesias.**

**You know I love 'em, so please leave 'em and let me know what you think! A sneak peak for anyone who mentions that they want one!**

**Til next time... ;)**


	22. Chapter 20 Changed

**Ok first off I want to apologize for taking so long to get this up. I will explain more at the end... I will let you get to the chapter now!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight**

* * *

**JPOV**

Four hours into Bella's change, and the pain that I was feeling from her was not what I had expected at all. I have witnessed many times over the pain of the transformation, the screaming and agony that comes with it. But I felt none of that from Bella. There was mild pain and confusion, but more discomfort than anything.

When I made the final bite into her ankle, I had laid down beside her prepared to take away as much of the pain as necessary. But I felt useless. She hadn't opened her eyes since I made the initial bite into her neck. She had given me a loving gaze, and then closed her eyes tight as if preparing for the onslaught of pain. But when I didn't feel the pain from her, I had hoped that she would open her eyes, let me know that she was ok. She hasn't. Bella has lain on the bed as still as can be, not a sound or movement from her.

After about an hour of that I had finally gotten up off the bed and was now pacing the room, stopping every couple of seconds just to kiss her forehead or hand, and let her know that I was here. Thirty minutes into her change Carlisle had left the room, to go tell everyone how well I had done, and that Bella seemed to be doing fine. Which was of course an understatement, comparatively she was doing great, I just wish I knew why she was doing so well. Carlisle promised me that I had done everything correctly, and that she seemed to be progressing well, that maybe this was just an upside to changing a witch.

I didn't want to argue with Carlisle, knowing that Peter had experienced all the normal pain, and agony of the transformation, so I just let it go, with him anyway. I could hear everyone downstairs talking, preparing to go out hunting, or play games, in Emmett's case. I tried to listen to them, while monitoring Bella's emotions, to try and take my mind off the worry a little. I sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand in mine. I searched deeper into her emotions, as I have done every thirty minutes since she started the change, just to see if maybe she was somehow able to hide how great her pain was from me.

But as with every other time before, all I could feel was the usual pain from her. I… Oh Fuck!

"Carlisle! Carlisle!" I called for him loudly and quickly. I could hear him flying up the stairs, and then he flew into the room. Thank goodness we have vampire speed on our side, I couldn't have waited more than the half a second it took him to get up here.

"Jasper what's wrong?" He asked me frantically after giving Bella a quick once over and not noticing anything.

"I can't feel her Carlisle, her emotions are gone! I feel nothing from her!" I explained in the only way I could think of. How it was possible I wasn't sure.

"Her emotions are gone?" He questioned me. I was so scared and honestly dumbfounded, because this had never happened before, and for it to happen with Bella during her transformation… "Well she still looks ok. Her heart is still beating… I don't know what to say Jasper. This is the first time I have heard of anything like this happening." He stopped and we both stared at Bella.

"Asana…" It was just barely a whisper on her lips, but I knew I had heard correctly. What I couldn't figure out was how. She only ever saw Asana in her dreams, she was only ever with Asana in her dreams. She couldn't be dreaming now, could she?

**BPOV**

I had woken up when Jasper bit into my neck. The pain was not what I was expecting it to be, not anything like James's bite. The venom which I had expected to feel like fire rushing through my veins was cold as ice. It was an unexpected shock, but I held in my gasp. Instead I opened my eyes to look at Jasper one last time before succumbing to the pain of the transformation.

I closed my eyes tightly sure that this cold sensation wouldn't last for long. But again I was surprised. I expected the pain that I felt with James, the fire that I had heard about from everyone, the pain, intense as if being burned from the inside out. But so far that was not what I felt. With each new bite that Jasper made, the cold intensified. The cool venom filling my veins and feeling like it was freezing my blood, freezing my body. Was this just a weird side effect that would wear off after a little while, making way for the pain? I wasn't sure, so I kept my eyes closed and mouth shut just in case.

I knew that once the pain hit, and surely it would, it would take everything I had in me to keep quiet. There was only one vampire that I knew of that had managed that, and that was Carlisle. I hoped for Jasper's sake that I could be as strong as Carlisle. So that even if he had to feel the pain when it hit, he wouldn't have to hear it.

I waited, though I wasn't sure for how long, for the pain to come. All I have felt so far, is a little pain from the intense cold that I felt from the venom, but it was more discomforting than anything. I knew that a good amount of time had passed, I wasn't sure exactly how long though. I couldn't figure out why I wasn't feeling the pain. I could tell that it was disturbing Jasper as well, I could hear him pacing the room, stopping every time he neared me to let me know that he was still here. I had heard him speak his concerns, and mine, to Carlisle, but he didn't seem to be worried about it. He seemed to think that maybe it had something to do with me being a witch.

I didn't know what to think. All I knew what that this wasn't right. How could I feel the pain, the fire, with James, but not now with Jasper? Maybe Carlisle is right, that it is because I am a witch now, or at least that my powers are showing, I have technically always been a witch. Or maybe it is just because it is Jasper that is changing me. The prophecy foretold him changing me, so maybe this is why he had to be the one to do it. I just wasn't sure, and would probably never know the real answer to that question. But I wasn't going to get my hopes up that it would stay like this, that the fire wouldn't come at all. I kept my eyes closed, keeping myself prepared just in case.

"Isabella…" I heard her voice a whisper, quiet as the wind.

"Asana…" She was here as promised. I felt an absolute peace wash over me, and then I could feel nothing. I couldn't sense anyone's presence around me, I couldn't feel the venom running through my veins, there was nothing. I was so scared that I forgot that I didn't want to and opened my eyes.

I stared around speechless; I was no longer in the bedroom, lying on the bed. Where I was, I wasn't sure. But all around me I could see what seemed like clips of mine and Jasper's life, from the time that we were both born to just a few moments ago with him looking over me as I laid on the bed going through my change. What was this place? I tried to call out for Asana, sure that it was her who brought me here, but when I opened my mouth the words would not come out.

"I am here Isabella, do not be frightened of this place, it is a place of memories. What you see around you as you have already guessed is memories of both you and Jasper. They are not necessarily your memories, but ours, of watching you grow and change until now."

Again I tried to speak, to ask who she meant by ours, and why I was here, but again I could not get the words out.

"We are those who have watched over the both of you from the time you were born until now. There are those of us whose job it was to watch over Jasper, and there are those of us whose job it was to watch over you. We are your angels so to speak. Though the preferred name we give ourselves is guardians. You are here so that we may prepare you for when you wake."

How the hell did she know what I was going to ask? What is going on? Why can't I see her or these others that she spoke of? Jasper, he was going to be so worried, one minute I am lying next to him on the bed, and next I am gone. At least that must be what it seems like to him.

"Isabella, you must watch your language here dear, it is a sacred place. You cannot see me, as you are not meant to in this moment, nor are you meant to see anyone else. You are meant to see the past, the memories. Your thoughts are how we communicate in this place. Though it may seem to you that you are hearing me speak out loud, you are not. You are hearing me in your thoughts."

How is this possible, this is beyond my wildest dreams. "Asana, what about Jasper? I don't want him to worry." I actually thought my question at her this time, and waited on my answer.

"Look to your left Isabella. Look at the screen in the middle. That screen shows what is happening now. To Jasper you are still lying there going through the transformation. You physically have not gone anywhere. It is only in your mind that you have left that room."

I stared at the screen in front of me watching Jasper as he sat there beside me. He didn't seem to be overly worried, but there was concern showing on his face as he looked down at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from the screen as I watched him watch me lie there.

"Isabella…" She brought me out of my trance of watching Jasper. "My dear we must get started. Your transformation will not take as long as they have told you, and we have much to share with you."

"It won't take as long? What do you mean?" There was so much about all of this that was confusing me. I was no longer scared, because I knew that Asana was here, but the confusion made up for that.

"Isabella, there is so much to explain. I know that you are thoroughly confused right now, but if you will be patient and let me start at the beginning, you will understand." I couldn't get any more confused right? And I trusted Asana. I didn't even get the chance to tell her this, and she started again.

"You are here in the place of memories. We have brought you here to show and tell you many things that you will need to know in the coming days, things that have great importance. You are going to be shown the full history behind the prophecy. You will also see the full history of those that we deem it necessary for you to know." She paused a moment letting this bit of information sink in. "What I need for you to do now Isabella, is for you to focus on the center screen again." I did as she asked and waited for her next instructions. "You will soon start seeing everything that has transpired from the moment the prophecy was seen. You will also learn spells that have been lost through time. When that is done, you will see yours and Jaspers lives up to this very day. It is a lot to take in, but it must be done."

As soon as she stopped speaking the images started flowing across the screen. I could hear what was going on, but everything was going very quickly. Just fast enough that I didn't have time to contemplate on what I was seeing, so there were many questions that were brought up. I watched as the scenes flew across the screen, images of people and places that I have never seen before, the conversations that they have had. I watched the images of Asana and everything she went through for her daughter to be born. I saw her daughter grow, and the descendants that she had. I got to see the Coven, I assumed, through the years as their numbers and powers grew. There were so many shocking and surprising revelations, things that many of the Coven members didn't know, or at least that they didn't share.

I watched as the images shimmered and Jasper's life flew by. The scenes that I watched from his human life were beautiful, filled with times with his family. The only thing that bothered me about those scenes was the person that I saw in the background of some of them. I wasn't sure who he was. I left it for a question to ask Asana later, and continued to watch his life until today. When the images shimmered again it was my life on the screen. I enjoyed seeing the good times with my mom, though many of them brought tears to my eyes. I watched as everything that had led us to this day transpired. There were things that I didn't catch before, and things that I enjoyed seeing again.

The screen in front of me shimmered and changed back to Jasper as a baby. "This is the day that Jasper was born, the day that we had all been waiting for. It was on this day that his path to becoming a vampire was set into place. If you will look closely at the scene in front of you, you can see someone looking into the window." I wasn't sure if she could see me or not, but I nodded, I had seen that man when the scene went by the first time.

"That person is a vampire, one of the many that worked in Maria's army at the time. He was a gifted vampire, with abilities similar to Alice's. Except he could see those that would be strong, and powerful from the day they were born. He saw Jasper, and Maria went with him to find Jasper. Once he was found, they kept watch as he got older." I watched as the screen flipped back through the many stages of Jasper's life, and always somewhere in the background was this stray vampire. I had seen him a few times, but not as many as they showed me. But if they had known that he and Maria were watching… no they wouldn't have just let it happen. "When Maria met Jasper that night on the road it was not by accident, it was her plan. She had waited, in her mind, long enough."

"You knew it was her plan? You knew and did nothing?!" I interrupted. I had been wrong, they did just let it happen. "You say you are the guardians, then shouldn't you have guarded him from that? He didn't have to go through all that torture, all that pain!" I knew it was rude, but how could they!

"Isabella! I know this fact upsets you, but you must understand…" She started, but I interrupted again.

"Understand what that you all watched him get attacked by Maria? That you watched her put him through hell? That you just sat up here and watched him get tortured and hurt, and almost lose his humanity?! How am I supposed to understand that?" I had never spoken this way to Asana before and though I felt a little guilty about it, there was no way that I could understand or accept that they had just let Jasper go through that.

"Isabella Marie!" I had never heard her that angry before, and that stopped all thought that was going through my head. "I know that this is hard but you must listen. We did not enjoy watching what Maria put him through, or the way that he became by being in her army those many years. But unfortunately we had to let it happen. If we hadn't he would never have become a vampire, would never have met Peter or Alice, never would have been able to find you! Before the day he met Maria on the road we went through every other option that we had or could come up with, but there were none that would put him on the path to you, on the path to fulfilling the prophecy. None except for the one that put him with Maria." By the time that she had finished the pain that was lacing her voice had caused my tears to overflow and run freely down my cheeks.

They had truly not wanted that for Jasper, but unless they gave up the prophecy, they had to let it happen. "It is true Isabella, it was not what we for Jasper, but we could not give up on the prophecy. We watched as he became a strong vampire, watched as he became the God of War, and protected him every time he got close to being killed. We made sure that as soon as Peter was able, he got the feeling to go to Texas. We knew that he would be the one to save Jasper from Maria's clutches."

It was so hard for me not to interrupt again, I had so many questions. But I knew that I needed to let her get through their story. "To say Maria was unhappy when Jasper left her would be an understatement. She went on a rampage, killing half of her army, and almost got herself killed. Though she is not the concern right now, we suggest that a close eye is kept on her. She worked very hard to make sure that she got Jasper in her army. We are surprised that she hasn't come after him yet. We cannot see her decisions, only what she is doing in the moment that we are watching her." I thought about this for a moment, but it only brought more questions to my mind. If Maria wasn't the concern right now, what is the point in telling me this?

"Jasper is a lot more powerful than even he knows. The vampire that led Maria to him felt it. Maria thought that Jasper had reached his full potential, so she didn't push him any further. This is where you must Isabella. Though he and the others will be training you, you must work with Jasper to build his gift, to help him reach his full potential. You must push him further than he has gone before. Push him as he will be pushing you." I looked at the screen with the present day Jasper as I thought about what Asana said. I wasn't sure how I was going to push him, but I hoped that when we started training that I would figure it out.

"As far as your questions I will answer what I can quickly so that we can move on. Our abilities to help out are limited, we cannot do anything physical, but we are able to put thoughts, so to speak, in the minds of those we choose. As with Peter, he already had the power of knowing, we just had to push that a little, and give him the idea that he needed to be in Texas. We had known one such as him would be coming for a long time. We just had to wait until he was ready. Though Jasper did not need our help a lot of the time, because he truly is the God of War, on the few occasions that he did we gave those who might have truly injured him the thought to go after someone else. The reason the story of Maria was important, was to warn you of a possible fight with her in the future, when you get past this one. But it was also to make you aware of Jasper, and how powerful he truly is." Well that answered most of my questions, but still left me with a few. I assumed these were the ones that she couldn't answer and didn't ask about them.

"We now must talk about you my Isabella. As I said before your change is much shorter than any other. The reason for this, and the difference in what you feel, is that you will be very different than any other vampire in history. I cannot tell you what the full differences are, but you are special Isabella, though I would hope that you already knew that. You will have all the abilities of a regular vampire, the speed, the strength, and the eyesight. Your body will have the impenetrable rock hard exterior like others, but that is where the similarities will end. You will need to prepare for this, because you will be a shock to yourself as well as others when you wake." I was already in shock, so it wouldn't just be when I woke.

"Your powers are going to be beyond anything ever seen before. But you must trust, trust in those who are trying to train you, and trust in those that it may seem impossible to." What did she mean? The only person that I thought it impossible to trust in right now was Edward, surely she didn't expect me to forgive and trust in him again so soon. "Yes Isabella, I mean Edward. You will need him for the fight that is to come. I know that especially for you and Jasper it will be hard to trust him again, but you must. It is essential." I wanted to tell her ok, that I would, but there was just no way I could do that right now.

"Our time here is coming to an end Isabella, but I have one last thing to say. Look at the screens." I did as she asked, and I watched as the screens I saw everything that had happened since the first day I saw the Cullen's flash across the screen. Everything from the first day in the school cafeteria, to the one with Jasper lying on the bed with me. "Never regret any moment since that first day. Edward may not have always used the best judgment, nor did he realize the true role that he played in this, but he brought you to Jasper. Edward loved you Bella, he is finally starting to love you the correct way, but it has taken him time and a lot of thought."

The screen in the center flashed to Edward alone, in the meadow where he had taken me. I watched as he sat in the grass dry-sobbing a look of pure anguish covering his face. I honestly felt bad for him in that moment. I had truly not realized how hard this had been on him. I was blinded by my anger at him for leaving, and my anger for the way that he acted, I never thought about how he might have truly felt. But I had a right to my anger, I had no reason to think that he might truly be upset. He had told me he didn't love me, that I wasn't good enough for him.

"Every thought that you have had is true Isabella. Sometimes it takes seeing the whole scene to be able to have an unbiased opinion. Try to forgive and move on Isabella, it is what is needed for the future. "

"For the future? What do you mean Asana?" I had been trying not to interrupt, but I couldn't see how me forgiving Edward or not forgiving him could make that big of a difference.

"I cannot give you the full details, but trust me on this Isabella, it does make a difference. Now our time has come to an end again. I want you to remember something for me Isabella, something I told you a short while ago. Love is the Key. Have and share as much love that you can Isabella, and soon you will figure out the meaning to that. Love is the Key to all my Isabella. Now we must send you back for the last few moments of your transformation. But remember all that I have said, and all that we have shared with you. We will be with you always. We love you Isabella." She whispered her last words to me, and everything went dark.

I realized, as I felt the presence of Jasper and Carlisle again that I was back. The cold running through my veins was much more painful now, and I could hear and feel my heart thumping rapidly trying to accept the cold venom. It took all that I had to not cry out from the excruciating cold, and just when I thought that I couldn't take anymore the pain was gone, but only momentarily. My entire body filled with a heat so powerful I thought that I had been lit on fire. I clenched my fists and arched my back to attempt not to scream, but a gasp escaped my mouth. I managed to keep my eyes closed tight as the fire dissipated, and I fell back onto the bed. The pain left my body, and I knew that my change was complete. I was about to open my eyes when I realized there was a strange sound and feel coming from my chest. But that couldn't be right, my heart should have stopped.

**JPOV**

When Bella's emotions came back, they came back with a vengeance. All I could feel from her was pain, it was excruciating, the pain I had been expecting throughout her entire change. I wanted to try and help her, but I was doubled over from the pain myself. There was a momentary lapse before the pain changed and was almost unbearable. I quietly called Carlisle and had just gotten to a standing position beside the bed when Bella's pain reached the high point and she arched her back letting out a small gasp.

It killed me that there was nothing that I could do, though it was only seconds later that I realized I was unneeded. As Bella fell back onto the bed the pain dissipated, and I could feel her relief that it was gone. I went to take a step towards the bed and suddenly felt her shock. I wasn't sure what could cause her to be shocked, but it was within seconds that I felt the same thing from Carlisle. I turned back to him, and as I did I heard it, a fast paced fluttering, like the wings of a bird, coming from Bella.

I couldn't form the words to ask how or why. It had only been twenty-four hours since I made the first bite, surely the change wasn't done yet, so maybe that was why her heart was beating so fast. But if the change wasn't done, where was the pain? Where was anything that comes with a change? I looked at Bella, trying to figure out what was going on, she still hadn't opened her eyes so maybe the change wasn't done yet.

As I looked her over, I noticed the changes that had already taken place that I was too worried about her to notice before. Even with her lying on the bed I could tell that she had gained a couple of inches, which only helped to fill out her already beautiful body more. Her entire body was more defined in areas that it shouldn't be possible. But what was strangely compelling was that any part of skin that was showing had a slight glow to it, not so much that it was distracting, but enough to add to her beauty. Her hair had also gained a few inches, becoming thicker, with a few natural curls added to it. But there was a surprising addition to it as well, there were gold streaks here and there mixing in just perfectly.

My eyes were moving to her face, I saved the best for last, when she slowly started opening her eyes. I was distracted by this fact, my mind still thinking that surely she was still going through the change, and I stopped all examining of her changes thus far. I could still feel the shock coming from her, as her eyes opened and she sat up on the bed. I wasn't sure how to react, not even sure if I could have moved to react, had I known how. I knew why Carlisle and I felt the shock, but I wasn't sure why she was. Neither of us had ever seen anything like Bella before, the small amount of time that she went through her change, her still having a heartbeat?!

She slowly turned her entire body moving fluidly as she moved, and our eyes met. A sound, I am not even sure what it was left my mouth as I looked into her eyes. I heard Carlisle let out a small "ohh" and I knew that he saw the same thing that I did. A newborn vampire usually had blood red eyes, but Bella, I just couldn't believe it. Her eyes as they met mine were the purest gold that I have ever seen. Ours may be considered gold by some, but they were nothing compared to Bella's. I opened and closed my mouth a few times, attempting to say something, but I couldn't form words to get them out.

I knew there were things I should be saying, hell someone needed to say something, but it didn't seem like Carlisle or I were going to succeed on that anytime soon. We both just continued to stare at her, completely befuddled as to how she was like this. Everything that happened next, I am sure that she instigated, I am just not completely sure how. She raised her hands which had been sitting on the bed beside her, and a smile broke out across her face. The way her face lit up with that smile I couldn't help but smile back, and I am sure Carlisle felt the same. But what I felt coursing through my body quickly wiped the smile off my face and left me confused.

Heat, that was the only way to explain what I felt, an enormous amount of heat, the likes of I haven't felt since I was human standing in a very hot shower, was coursing through my body. If it hadn't felt so strange, it would have actually been exhilarating to feel warmth like this again. It lasted for a few minutes, but when she let her arms down it dissipated. I looked to Carlisle, who seemed to have the same dumbfounded expression on his face that I felt, and turned back to Bella. In one swift movement she was off the bed and standing in front of me.

She took my hand and held it up to her face. The temperature of her skin, was not what I had expected, nor was it what I had expected. It was hot, at least ten degrees warmer than what it was before her change. Something had to have gone wrong, none of this was right!

"Jasper, my love, nothing is wrong. Everything is more right than you can imagine. What you and Carlisle felt moments ago, is what I feel. I wanted to show you what I felt, to hopefully help you understand. This is the way it was always meant to be, it was explained to me, in not so many words. I will explain to you in due time, but now I believe that you and Carlisle have many questions for me. I will answer the first one for you, in case you haven't figured it out yet. My change is complete." Her voice a trilling bell now, resounded through the room as we both just gawked at her, not even knowing where to start.

* * *

**I will honestly say that as much as I was looking forward to this chapter I did not expect to have so much trouble writing it. I got stuck with it, and rewrote it more times than I can count on both my hands! I am still not completely happy with the way that it went, but I got most everything that I wanted in here, and what I didn't get I have plans for in the next few chapters. **

**As for the next few chapters, I cannot promise a date as to when I will get them up. Life, family, and holidays pushed the date back for this chapter, and I think that is what added to my issues with writing. I will post as soon as possible, but I have got to get my head back into writing this story, to be able to get it done. So please bear with me, and I promise that I will continue.**

**Thank you to everyone for all the alerts!! You all really do make my day! I hope that you keep enjoying and keep reviewing, I love to hear what you think! If you have any ideas for me, don't hesitate to let me know them! I enjoy hearing them, and if I do use them, I will let everyone know!!**

**You all know the drill by now... I love reviews! So please leave one!!! Gotta try out that new button :)**

**Til next time ya'll :D**


	23. Chapter 21 New

**I want to apologize profusely for taking so long! I hope that you haven't all given up on me... **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight**

* * *

**Braxton POV **

It has only been ten years since Victor, Darius and I were given leadership of the Coven. We have spent our time much the same way as those before us, preparing and watching for the future, for the day the prophecy would come to pass. These last few months have been the hardest but also the most exciting. We have seen the outcome of Bella's change, and she is more than we could ever expected, more than we had ever dreamed. There is no ending to the power that she possesses. We all have full faith that the outcome of the coming battle will be in their favor. Upon the moment of her awakening, the three of us combined our powers to send her everything we had seen. We hoped that this information would help in guiding her, leading her, so that she along with Jasper would be able to guide those around them.

Our only concern through all of this was Jonas. We have seen the path he is heading down, and though we are happy for him, we worry about the final outcome. In taking this mission Jonas has found where his true destiny lies. Not as our second in command, but as a partner to the vampire he is growing close to.

I was the only one to see this at first, Darius and Victor wanted to bring him back so that he did not follow a foolish path that took him away from the Coven. For the first time since we became the leaders, I withheld things that I saw from them, most of it concerning Jonas. They believed that his place lie here with Bethany, his betrothed. However, as I had never really trusted her I was glad that this path was setting itself before him. They on the other hand were worried about the effect it would have on her. Once again we were conversing about Jonas, and which path he would choose to follow, though we all knew now the correct one for him, we chose not to tell him, because they chose not to admit it.

"But what about Bethany in all of this? She came to us, of her own free will, offering what she knew, and disregarding her own family. How can we let him do this to her?" This was always Victor's line of questioning, as he thought of the girl as a daughter.

"Bethany is…" Darius started but never got a chance to finish as Bethany chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Bethany is… what, Darius?" The sneer in her voice and the expression on her face surprised me. Had she heard more than just that statement and was angered by the knowledge that Jonas was falling for another? "I see that you have figured it out, I had hoped to carry on this little charade a while longer, get more intel, but I guess it is too late for that." She sneered again as she raised her hands pointing them towards Darius.

"What are you talking about Bethany? What charade? We were discussing… NO! Bethany what are you doing?" The fire spread over Darius's body killing him within moments of touching his skin. Where did this power come from? She had told us that she did not carry an active power, that all she knew were the spells.

"Well Braxton it seems I have jumped the gun, but it is too late now. I had thought you all had gotten past the spells that my father put around me to keep your visions at bay. Oh well. Now I will not have to waste anymore time here and can get back to my true home and love." With those words, she pointed her hands at Victor, sending the flames to him, taking him within moments as well. I did not know what to do or say to her, so instead of trying to talk I spent my last moments gathering all the power within myself that I could. I thought over everything that had happened here in this room, not only in the past minutes, but everything that I could gather.

I mustered all my strength and hoped that my plan would work as I thought of Jonas and his vampire Alice. I sent all the thoughts that I could hoping that they would receive them even across this long distance. It was the only thing I could give them in my last moments as I heard Bethany's maniacal laugh and then felt the fire hit my body. Good luck to you all; I wish you the best in the upcoming battle. May the Old Ones be with you. I sent these last thoughts to them and took my last breath praying that they would receive my message.

**BPOV**

This life held so much for me than even I realized before deciding to be changed. The prophecy said that I would be powerful, but what I learned while undergoing my change could not have prepared me for this. How was I ever going to learn to control all this power? How was I going to go about explaining everything that I had learned? Then the most important thing, should I tell everything I had learned? I knew that there were many things that I should tell them, but were they ready for the whole truth? Hell, I was not ready, but it was thrown upon me anyway.

Seconds after realizing that I did still have a heartbeat, I was hit with another onslaught of information. I had no idea where this information came from, or how they had filled my mind with it the way they did. All I had to go on was the voice that I heard when the onslaught stopped. "My young Isabella, take care with this information, and with yourself. You are more special than will ever be known." That is all that was said. I could tell that whoever it was, was a male, but I did not know what to make of it. The information that I received did not contradict what Asana had told and shown me, just added to it. Nevertheless, the additions were, well some of them were all out frightening.

As I started moving, I knew that Jasper and Carlisle would have questions for me but I needed time to process everything I was feeling and had learned during my transformation. Most of all I needed time to deal with my fears. To bide my time, I hid my fear well, and had yet to let either of them see it or Jasper feel it, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it from Jasper much longer. He knew me too well.

**JPOV**

Bella started moving so we knew her transformation was over. While she gathered herself together I examined her face, her stance, pretty much all of her, not for changes this time, but to see if I could determine her emotions. She seemed to be exuding peace, but there was a slight flaw in the peace that showed on first glance. There was some kind of confusion behind it, but then I could have been imagining it, I had no way of knowing. As a newborn, regardless of the amount of time it took, she should not be this calm though. All my training and experience in this area told me to be wary. However, my heart and mind told me that this was Bella. I could trust her. My own inner conflict must have been showing because Bella raised her hand to stop Carlisle's questioning.

It was minutes before Carlisle or I was able to speak, but the minute we did Carlisle launched into a million questions. I almost wanted to laugh at him, always so curious. I honestly wasn't sure how to take the situation. The last thing I had felt from her was her shock, over her heartbeat or what I wasn't sure, but I couldn't feel anything now. I did not realize it until I had gotten over my own shock at the situation, but it worried me. How was she blocking me? Had her powers grown that much during her short change that she could block me now?

"Jasper, are you ok?" My sweet angel's bell like voice floated through the room, and as much as I wanted to tell her yes, I knew that I couldn't honestly say that. I didn't know how to phrase what I was thinking so I took a couple of seconds before I answered, going with one of my concerns, that amazingly Carlisle had yet to mention.

"How is your thirst Bella? I think before we continue with any questions you should hunt." I was not sure what kind of reaction I had expected from what I had said, but it certainly was not what I got. The gentle smile that had graced her face since she let us feel what she felt was replaced with a look of concentration and a small frown.

"My thirst is..." Before she could finish, Carlisle, being his ever-humorous self right now interrupted.

"Oh Bella, I am sorry, your thirst must be excruciating. I was not even thinking, my excitement got away from me. Jasper, will you be ok taking her by yourself for her first hunt, or would you like one or two of us to join you?" Her frown increased with his words, but instead of explaining why she just let him talk, and stayed quiet. I kept my eyes on her as I answered, wondering why she did not seem happy about hunting.

"I will be fine by myself Carlisle. I do not think having an entourage take her out is necessary. We will be back soon, and then you can continue your questioning." Her expression had not varied much while I spoke to Carlisle, besides a few minor twitches, and I still wondered at the obvious discomfort she was showing at hunting. Instead of questioning it here in front of Carlisle, I decided that I would wait until we were out in the forest away from anyone who could hear.

"If you are ready Bella, we can go out the window." Her expression changed at that statement to one of confusion, and she immediately looked down to her clothes, her expression changing again to one of surprise. I quickly figured out what the problem was and decided to explain. "Alice, she thought that you might be more comfortable when your change was done in something other than your night clothes." It was the truth more or less, I knew when she did it that Alice was hiding something, but she did not give me any further explanation. I did not think Bella needed to worry about whatever that was at the moment, so she got the explanation that I got.

**BPOV**

Of course, Jasper had insisted on me hunting first, though it was slightly unnecessary. My bloodlust is non-existent, where I have to hunt possibly once every two weeks. The only time I would need to hunt more would be if I completely drained myself using my powers. What surprised me is that this is the only sustenance that I would need. No human foods, or anything else, just blood every couple of weeks. I knew it would take Jasper time to understand this, and so I will concede, for now. Soon he will understand that I have different needs than they do, and that I do not crave the blood as they do.

I decided to use our hunting trip a way to work through my thoughts. Luckily, since I am a vampire I can process several things at once and never lose a beat. Thinking of my differences and the best way to get Jasper to understand is not why I am here though. I am here to attempt to organize my thoughts on everything I have learned. That and figure out how I am going to tell everyone… everything.

As Jasper went on a hunt of his own, I took a moment to reflect on the hunt I just had.

_When Jasper and I left the house and took off, I was not sure at first what to expect._ _I opened my senses getting a feel for what was around us. I heard and smelled the bear about a mile away from our position and took off immediately. The running almost distracted me from my purpose, but I could still smell the bear, and stayed on track. I stopped when I came within a few feet of it; I could tell that it already sensed danger in the area and that sent a thrill through me. I crouched waiting on the right moment, staying still so that the bear thought the danger passed. It started moving again after a few seconds, and I chose that moment to pounce. I flew through the air landing directly on the bear's back and snapped its neck. As soon, we hit the ground I sunk my teeth straight into its jugular and drained it. _

_Before I had time to think, the bear was empty and I was full. I should have been proud or happy, or well, hell anything because I got it right on the first try, I knew this, but couldn't bring myself to be. _

I was getting nowhere in my thought organization so I decided to watch Jasper hunt. I am glad I did because it was the most erotic thing I had ever seen. The way he moved when he lunged after his prey, all of his muscles shifting throughout his body, making them more prominent in the tight t-shirt he wore. I could not help the lust that flowed through my body. I realized at this point that I had not truly looked at Jasper since I had completed my change. He was even more beautiful than my human eyes could ever see. I realized in that moment, a moment too late, that my emotions were open to him.

Jasper looked up from the deer that he had only half finished, his eyes dark, but I knew that it was not from the thirst. I had not meant to distract him, and I went to tell him that, but he was in front of me in a second putting a finger to my lips to silence my words. I was so caught up in his smoldering expression that I did not realize he had removed his finger until he lowered his face and his lips caught mine. The kiss started slow, but grew with intensity, passion, and desire. I felt his arms wrap around my body and pull me closer to him, all the while pushing me backwards up against a tree. It was a strange but welcome sensation being pushed one direction yet pulled in another, but I would not have had it any other way. His body was flush against mine, and I have never wanted him more than in that moment.

**APOV**

Peter and I were the only ones who knew that Bella's change was only going to take twenty-four hours, we had thought about telling everyone else, but decided against it. In hindsight considering the reactions, or more so the silence, of the two upstairs, and the shocked expressions of everyone gathered with us, we probably should have told them. At the time, we had thought it best that, they find out on their own. I still stick to my visions, which had shown that things would work out better if they found out on their own. Had we told them ahead of time people would have gotten over zealous and frightened Bella, causing unintentional use of her powers. I had a few different visions after we decided to tell them, and all of them ended with one or many of our group being hurt, either physically or emotionally. Something we definitely did not want happening.

Peter and I kept the knowledge quiet and waited with the rest of our family and friends. Knowing it would be complete soon made me impatient. Finally. Jasper has interrupted and Bella is changing to go on her hunt. Poor Carlisle, he has so many questions that he wants answered, but they soon will be. As soon as she and Jasper get back, she is going to meet with everyone here and tell us what she has learned. Unfortunately that is all I know, because as soon as she comes back to the house where the wolves are everything disappears. Only about an hour longer, I can be patient that much longer right? Ugh, I am a vampire, I am used to time passing slowly but this is ridiculous. I went to stand, possibly to start pacing, I felt like I needed to do something, but Peter caught my eye and I plopped back down on the couch next to Jonas.

"_Alice, stop it. I am anxious as well, but we both know that we can't rush this, and if we act other than just in shock like the others, they will know that we know something. We need to let them see for themselves. They are hunting now and will return shortly. "_ I knew that Peter was right; it is just hard to wait patiently. I nodded my head a miniscule amount, just so he would know that I understood and remembered. Twenty minutes later, I was still just as impatient, but I was satisfying myself with watching her future, seeing her hunt, and the utter grace with which she did it. If I didn't know any better I would have thought she had been at this for years. I almost laughed aloud when I saw the look on Jasper's face. He didn't know what to make of it. A smile did make its way to my face though, and I didn't cover it before Jonas noticed. He had just started to ask me what it was for when he cried out, in pain or shock I wasn't sure but I didn't get a chance to ask as my vision clouded over in the same moment with a vision.

I realized quickly that it wasn't just one vision; it was a multitude of them. They were all choppy, and it was hard to tell where some of them ended and others began. Moments after this started though I realized that what I was seeing was not a vision of my own, but some things that were seen by others, and some that were past events. I watched as it all flashed by, visions that had to do with Bella, conversations that revolved around the prophecy, and Bella and Jasper. It was all so confusing though because I couldn't figure out what was what at the moment that it flashed by. Then surprisingly everything slowed down, I was in a strange room with two other men. They were discussing someone named Bethany. Then it all came crashing down. I watched as the two men were set on fire and killed, and then she turned on me. I was screaming as I came out of the vision. Somehow, above my screaming I heard a few final words, "Good luck to you all, I wish you the best in the upcoming battle. May the Old Ones be with you."

My scream died as I heard my family calling my name, and I realized that the fire wasn't really on me, but the person in my vision. No, not just any person, it's the man, Braxton. I had heard that name before, as well as the other two, Darius and Victor. All of them killed by this girl Bethany, who I had never heard of. But the other three… The leaders of the Coven oh shit! I opened my eyes, and the first person I saw was Peter, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew. I wasn't sure if it was by his power or not, but he knew. He wasn't who I was looking for, I searched until I found Jonas, his head in his hands, and a few silent tears falling from his face. Had he seen the same thing that I had? He knew that I was sure of. I wasn't sure how exactly he knew. I went to sit in front of Jonas. He looked up and I met his eyes. I should have said I am sorry, or something, but all I could think to say was "We need Bella and Jasper. Now."

**BPOV**

"Oooowwwwww" my entire body was suddenly filled pain, but it was not physical. An emotional pain caused my entire body to go weak. Jasper was holding me up, wrapping me in his embrace that was no longer sensual but protecting. I was not sure what had happened, but I knew it was at home, they needed us. I did not get a chance to tell him this before his phone started ringing.

"Peter?" All I heard was him tell Jasper that we needed to get home now. "We will be there shortly." His eyes were back to their normal topaz color, but also filled with concern as he looked at me. "Can you run?" I nodded my head and he made sure that I was steady on my own two feet before we both took off towards the house. I was not sure exactly what had happened, but the pain that I had felt told me that someone had been lost. Were they attacking early? I was not sure who it was hurting, just that it was our family. This was a power that I knew would need to be honed, learned, perfected, before I completely understood how it worked. I thought of all of this in the short run back to the house. We were a mile out when Jasper suddenly stopped, the urgency in his run turned to fear as he looked at me.

I realized in that moment what he was thinking. The humans in the house and to him no matter how different I was still a newborn vampire. I was about to say something when I felt, not heard but felt, Peter coming towards us. He stopped a few feet from our stare off, looking not at me but at Jasper.

"Jasper man, I understand your qualms about this, but trust me when I say there is nothing to worry about. The humans in that house are safer with her than they are with any other vampire, aside from maybe Carlisle. I know that it is a lot to take in, especially with the urgency of the moment, but…" He stopped looking at me. "Did you not explain to him? Tell him that…" I stopped him there, knowing that I had not explained everything to Jasper yet, and that if he was going to hear it he needed to hear it from me.

"I haven't had a chance yet." I turned to Japer and quickly explained to him that I would only need to hunt every couple of weeks and that even then I would not need much to satiate my thirst which is not really a thirst as much as a need. Jasper gave me a confused look so I continued trying to explain as best I could as quickly as I could. "I do not crave the blood; my throat does not burn for it. However, I need it to survive. The smell of human blood is not appealing to me at all, there are only certain animals actually that are. It is sort of like a human needing a transfusion. It is something that they have to do; they need to do to survive. Is that making sense?" I got a slow nod, and knew that although he did not fully understand he understood enough for us to move on to the house.

**PPOV**

I knew that Jasper was still wary of taking Bella in the house with all the humans around, but he was choosing to trust the both of us. I had to give him credit for that, he was going against his instincts, and for the God of War that was definitely something. Though in this situation definitely needed. I wasn't sure of everything that Alice and Jonas had seen, but I knew the leaders were gone, and it was by Bethany's hand. That had to be hard on Jonas. Though I knew that he was falling for Alice whether he wanted to admit it or not, he still cared for Bethany. For her to betray the Coven like that, betray him… I knew he wasn't going to handle this well.

We walked into the house and Bella against Jasper's subtle disagreement went straight to where Jonas and Alice were sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Bella asked them as soon as she kneeled in front of them. Jonas and Alice both met her eyes for a brief moment with their own pain-filled eyes. Then they turned to each other, and Alice nodded at Jonas, acknowledging that he wanted her to tell what they had seen.

"I am still trying to make sense of everything I saw. Much of it came in choppy bits and pieces, going back many years. It was every vision or discussion that was had about the prophecy, namely you and Jasper. But the last part was the worst. The leaders of the Coven have been murdered. I am not sure who Bethany is, but she is the one who did it. I believe that everything that I saw, and that Jonas saw, was sent by Braxton, the last to be killed." At the mentioned of Bethany, Jonas grimaced, and Bella turned to look at him.

"Who is this Bethany? And why would she kill the leaders of the Coven? For that matter how was she able to get close enough to them to do it?" I knew Bella was not trying to be cruel with her line of questioning, but I didn't believe that it was questions that Jonas would be able to answer at the particular moment.

"Bella, if you don't mind, I can answer the majority of that." She turned to face me and nodded so I continued. "Bethany came to the Coven about five years ago from the Malach Coven; she was seventeen at the time. When she arrived she told us that her father was one of the leaders of that Coven, but that she did not agree with what he was doing. She told us that she had left them to warn us, and if we were willing to let her to join us. At first she was not trusted because, first we weren't sure how she even found our Coven. We were well hidden, and no one but those who already knew of our location should have been able to find us. It was two days after she arrived when Jonas arrived back from a mission he had been on." I paused looking to Jonas who had paled. I didn't want him to think that we blamed him, because no one did. We were all fooled.

"Jonas had met Bethany on his way out, and had spent an entire day and night talking with and reading her before he gave her the location of the Coven. He believed, as we all did, that she was being truthful, and truly did not want any part in her father's Coven. Over the past five years she has managed to gain the trust and confidence of all the members of the Coven. She was integrated into the Coven, but none of us knew that she had an active power." I stopped as Alice interrupted with a bit of her own information.

"Her father had put many spells around her to keep anyone from having visions about her, or to see through her ruse. She was there apparently just to gather information." Bella held up her hand for us to stop, but she was looking at Jonas.

"I think that is all I need to know for now. There is much to consider and discuss. But first there are things to be done." Bella turned her gaze from Jonas. She looked first to Jasper and then to Carlisle. "Jasper, Carlisle, gather everyone together. It is time for me to tell what I saw and found out while undergoing my change. Everyone who has gathered to join and help us needs to be here and I do mean Everyone." I know that my shock showed on my face for a moment, but I quickly hid it there as well in my emotions, though others were not as quick to hide theirs. I don't think anyone missed her point when she said that. She wanted Edward included in this. I looked to Jasper, not knowing how he was going to take it, and I was surprised that his face was completely calm as he nodded at Bella.

**BPOV**

I knew that allowing Edward to be here was hard for Jasper, and that we were most certainly going to have a discussion about it later. But right now I didn't have time to worry myself over it. There were still many things to be done and very little time. I turned to Alice whose eyes still held the pain from what she saw, and had just told me. "Alice while they are gathering everyone I need you to come with me."

"But Bella, I can't." She looked to Jonas then back at me to show me why. I called upon the one person who I thought would be the most comforting in her absence. "Esme?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you please sit with Jonas until we return? He has experienced something very traumatic and Alice does not wish for him to be left to his pain alone." I was hoping that the way I was phrasing my question would not offend anyone or make Jonas feel any less of himself. Though he seemed too caught up in the pain he was feeling to care what I was saying.

"Yes of course I can." Esme smiled at both me and Alice and then took a seat beside Jonas. Alice still looked reluctant as she stood and came to my side, but I was glad that she was allowing Esme to take her place for this short period of time.

"Come Alice, we don't have much time." I turned and sprinted out the front door knowing that Alice was following behind me. I had left Jasper without a full explanation and for that I felt guilty, but we needed to hurry and get through all of this. For that I needed to know the specifics of what Alice and Jonas saw, so that I could figure out exactly why our time had suddenly been cut short. I had a feeling it was because of Bethany's deflection, but I wanted to make certain. I ran until we were about thirty miles from the house, a good enough distance where we could not be overheard by vampire ears or any other powers. When I stopped I turned to Alice, and I could still see the pain in her eyes, but there was also confusion because she had no clue what was coming.

"Alice during my change, and also shortly thereafter I saw and received a lot of information regarding Jaspers and my past. I also received a lot of information on the prophecy and its origination, as well as the history of the Coven. There is much that I learned while undergoing my change and I will be sharing most of this with everyone. There are things that I learned though that are only for select people's knowledge." I stopped for a moment letting everything I said sink in.

"So am I one of the select people? Is there something that I need to know?" The confusion that she was feeling was apparent in her eyes and face.

"Yes Alice there is some information that I need to tell you. It is in regards to your history, but you must be willing to accept the information. It is not a lot, but it will be difficult to take in. Are you willing?" I was hoping that she would be, because this information was pertinent to me being able to learn what she had seen. I stayed quiet while I let her think over what I said.

* * *

**Ok I know that after leaving you all hanging for such a long time for the next chapter that I totally suck. Of course now I royally suck because I am leaving you with a bit of a cliffy.. I want to say that I am very sorry. I fought with this chapter more than any other. I knew sort of where I wanted it to lead, but I just couldn't get it there no matter how many times I rewrote it. So I brought in some extra help to help me sort through my mess of writings... A big thanks to ladyofkeegan and another to my beta Rileysmommy. Without them this chapter would probably still be a work in progress. **

**Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me.. I would love to know what you think! And hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. I have already started it. **


End file.
